When Worlds Collide
by Corruptmonk
Summary: Harry Potter/Transformers Crossover. HP-After fourth Yr. Involves all 3 Transformers Movie. Summary: Harry, finally fed up with the Wizarding World, after they shunned him when he revealed that Voldemort was back. He moved to America alone to start a new life as James Evanson. Here he discovered that there was more to his life than meets the eye. Super-Harry. No Pairing. No Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Harry Potter/Transformers crossover. I'm going to play around with the timeline a bit so instead of 1990 where Transformers Movie started, I'm going to make it so that it would coincide with Harry's summer after fourth year. So….this means, for this story, Transformers will start at exactly 1995. **

**Also note that I wrote this quite a while back but lost interest. However, when I watched the three Transformer movies, my muse went into overdrive. So…I read the first chapter (yes, it's a long one) and edited it to my liking. Now here it is.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Transformers. The dialogues came from the movie; I included it since it is part of the story. Give credit to where credit is due since the movie definitely deserved it. **

* * *

**Harry Potter/Transformers Movie Crossover**

**When World Collide**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Harry James Potter was a very angry wizard. Not only was he back in Privet Drive again which merited his bad mood, the Wizarding World decided that he was a delusional attention-seeking prat for telling the truth that Voldemort was back.

If they won't believe him that Moldyshorts was back then to hell with them. He had better things to do with his life than convincing the sheep of the Wizarding World that their ultimate enemy was alive and ready to kick their collective arses from here to Sunday.

The last straw that cemented his decision to leave Wizarding Britain behind to the mercy of the Dark Tosser was when he received two letters - one from Ron and Hermione, and the other from the Headmaster.

He fumed when he read Ron and Hermione's letter. The two were at the Burrow enjoying a vacation together while he was stuck here in Privet Drive and being slaves to the Dursleys. The letter made it sound like he was a kid that needed pampering and to stay out of trouble.

As his friend, they should already know that Harry Potter doesn't look for trouble; it was the other way around.

Harry was in downright fury when he read the Headmaster's letter. The old coot was telling him to STAY in Privet Drive under the protection of the blood wards and not to leave the premises because Voldemort was back and actively hunting him. Didn't the Headmaster realize that Voldemort resurrected himself through the use of Harry's blood? If that was the case then the blood wards were null and void since the protection that lingered in his veins was now in the snake-faced idiot.

Harry was surprised that Voldemort didn't just waltz up to the Dursley driveway and killed all of them in their sleep, which was the smart thing to do.

That was the last straw for Harry. He waved his hand and banished the bed to oblivion before pulling all his precious items out from the under the loose floorboard and chucked them into his trunk. He was leaving tonight to disappear and live his life under his own rules.

Unlike popular beliefs, Harry wasn't dumb. He didn't pass four years of Hogwarts education because of Hermione helping him. No, he was smart but realized while being raised by the Dursleys that it wasn't a good idea to let others know what you were capable of. Throughout his time at Hogwarts, he acted like the Gryffindor Golden Boy during the day but used his Slytherin cunning at night to raid the Hogwarts Library for any piece of magical knowledge he could get his hands on.

He learned of wandless magic and read that it wasn't traced by the Ministry (the trackers were in the wand and not in a witch or wizard). Because of that, Harry 'borrowed' the book on wandless casting from the Restricted Section after receiving his father's Invisibility Cloak from Dumbledore and started practicing with it in one of the out-of-the-way classrooms in an abandoned wing of the castle. He was quite good at it, managing to cast up to Fourth Year spells without using a wand and he was still improving since he would perform the spells in class without channeling his magic into his wand. It was the best way to hide his unique talent while keeping practice.

Chucking the last item, the photo album Hagrid gave him, into the trunk. He cast a wandless shrinking charm on it and placed it in his pocket for safekeeping. He looked around the room, he hoped for the last time, and noticed the Hedwig wasn't back from her hunting trip. He knew that his owl would know where to find him in case he wasn't in his room so he didn't worry about her.

Since he didn't have any muggle money on him, Harry decided to raid his cousin's stash. He cast a silencing charm on himself and pulled the cloak over his head. He slowly opened Dudley's room and made his way to the fat lard's closet. He rummaged a bit until he found a total of 100 pounds in coins and notes alongside Dudley's porn collection and cigarettes.

Mission accomplished, Harry exited Dudley's room and down to the kitchen. He didn't want to go out the front door since he knew that some members from the Order of the Phoenix were around keeping watch on the house. The old coot had the audacity to treat him like a prisoner. Well, that was going to end now if he had anything to say about it.

He made his way to the kitchen window and slowly opened it. He clambered out while making sure that his body was fully covered by the cloak. He paused when he was on the other side to listen to any sound that would alert him to anyone noticing his escape.

After five minutes of listening, he decided the coast was clear. Silencing charm still in place, Harry ran to the front and avoided any of his aunt's plants that would give away his passage. He saw Mundungus Fletcher on the other side of the street smoking a pipe. Really, if the man was Dumbledore's idea of protection then he was as good as dead.

Shaking his head, Harry left Privet Drive towards Magnolia Crescent where the bus stop was. He knew that the last trip was around midnight and he had five minutes to get there before taking the bus to downtown London. From there, he would make his way to the Leaky Cauldron and to Gringotts.

If he wanted to escape Wizarding Britain then he needed money. He silently hoped that his Trust Vault had plenty of money for him to disappear.

* * *

Harry's luck held when he entered the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was quiet and Tom was snoring on the counter so Harry took the chance to quickly make his way to the back, opened the entrance to the alley with a few taps of his finger, and made a beeline for Gringotts without stopping. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the bank still open. Really, it was amazing that Gringotts was open 24/7. Service was definitely top notch.

He ducked into a corner and took off his cloak before stuffing it into his back pocket. He conjured a baseball cap and put it on to hide his famous scar. He nodded to the armed goblin at the entrance causing said goblin to look at him in surprise before bowing and pointing to a teller in one of the secluded counters, one reserved for night-time transactions.

"What can I do for you, wizard?" the goblin teller growled out, clearly irritated for being assigned the night shift.

"Good evening, sir. I would like to speak to an account manager please to find out how much I have in the bank. If he is not available then I can come back in the morning with an appointment." Harry asked respectfully. If there was one thing he learned from his night-time studies, goblins liked to be treated with respect and they will return it in kind. He noticed the surprised look on the goblin's face before the teller's countenance softened.

"That is quite possible, sir…." Harry lifted his cap and showed the goblin his scar. "I see. If you would please follow me, sir, I will take you to your account manager." said goblin in a whisper since he knew that Harry didn't want his presence in the bank to be noticed.

"Thank you, master teller. Please lead the way." said Harry with a smile before following the goblin to a corridor. He was led to one of the offices and Harry was surprised to see Griphook seating behind an ornate table, clearly awake and grumpy. The teller gave a bow before leaving, locking the door behind him.

"Griphook?" Harry blurted out. Said goblin looked up in surprise and saw through the disguise.

"Indeed it is I, Mr. Potter. I don't think that anyone could recognize a goblin from a single meeting. Now what can I do for you? Judging from the time and the…tense tone in your voice, you're here for something?" the goblin asked with a smirk as he beckoned for Harry to take the seat in front of him.

"Yes, Griphook. I had quite enough of the Wizarding World so I decided to take a…sabbatical so to speak; preferably one that doesn't require me to come back." Harry said dryly. "I want to see how much I have in my Trust Vault so I can plan what I'm going to do."

"Well, your Trust Vault won't be enough for what you have in mind but your Family Vault would certainly make things easier for you considering how large it is. You can access it despite being underage thanks to the Clause your father added in his Will." Griphook mused while Harry had a look of surprise on his face.

"I have a Family Vault? My parents left a Will?" Harry blurted out in shock.

Griphook immediately gave him a piercing look.

"You mean to tell me, Mr. Potter, that you don't know the full extent of your inheritance?" the goblin asked with a low growl in his voice.

Harry shook his head in negative.

"No, Griphook, and I wouldn't be surprised that these things were kept secret from me. I just realized that quite a lot of people had a hand in my life and it is one of the reasons why I want to just…disappear." Harry said tiredly.

The goblin looked at him with a soft smile, which was definitely out of place in a goblin's face. However, Harry wasn't any normal wizard so he knew the look and didn't hold any bias towards it.

"Indeed. I can tell you everything you need to know but considering how you came here, do you want the short version or the full version?"

"Short version for now, I want to get away from Britain as soon as possible." Harry said immediately. "Any other questions I might have can easily be done through letter once I'm safely hidden.

"Indeed. Short version is this. The Potters are a very wealthy family, wealthier than any nobles that still lives today. That is why I have my own office and has enjoyed it since your father, James Potter, gave me the prestigious honor of managing the Potter estate. To put it simply, young Harry, your net worth borders on billions and growing every day thanks to the many investments made by your ancestors and parents. I would also like to add that you have various properties around the world that you could use to…disappear." Griphook added the last part with an slysmirk on his face that Harry caught on immediately.

"I didn't know that my family was...well off." Harry growled in anger, realizing that his life was definitely orchestrated. He had an idea as to who was pulling the strings but decided to leave things be…for now.

"Well off is a mild understatement." Griphook said mildly. "Anyway, in order for me to help you, I need to know what you're plans are so I can make the necessary arrangements."

Harry gave the goblin a suspicious look. Authority figures hadn't treated him well in the past so we was quite suspicion of someone offering him aid without knowing what they wanted in return.

"You're going to help me?" Harry said with a bit of suspicion in his tone.

Griphook detected the young man's suspicion and couldn't help but inwardly approve of the action. If someone offered you help then it was best to know what was being asked in return.

"Being an account manager is more than a position, Mr. Potter. When I was chosen to manage the Potter Estate from the other candidates the bank offered to your father, I swore a magical vow to serve the Potter Estate to the fullest of my abilities without bringing harm to the family. If I do anything to contradict with your plans and cause you harm then the vow I took would strike me down without so much as a warning." Griphook explained calmly.

Harry relaxed after hearing this. There were definitely gaps in his education being muggle-raised so he inwardly made a mental note to broaden his education in the subject.

"I see. If that is the case then I need to know if this room is warded from eavesdroppers." asked Harry as he looked

Griphook merely tapped a jewel on the table causing the walls, door, ceiling, and floor to glow before dying down.

"There, I have activated the privacy barrier around the room. No one outside will hear anything you and I have to say." the goblin informed Harry who sighed in relief.

"My plan is quite simple and to be honest, I haven't hammered out the details as of yet. I came to Gringotts in hope of finding out how much money I have left and make my plans from there. Considering how you said that my family is on the rich side (Harry saw the goblin smirk at this), I want to have a means of accessing my money in the muggle world, preferably outside Britain. I also need a property where I can hole up until the hubbub of my disappearance dies down. And if possible, I want someone to check if I have any tracking spells or any other spells on my person I don't know about." Harry stated.

Griphook nodded before a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"Your plan definitely has wrinkles, Mr. Potter." Griphook said causing Harry to pout.

"Please, call me Harry, Griphook. Mr. Potter makes me sound old. I'm still going 15 for crying out loud."

"Harry it is then. Anyway, your plan has wrinkles but I think I can smooth it out a bit before letting you go on your merry way. I have a couple of suggestions that you might find to your liking if you're of a mind to hear it." Griphook said with a smirk.

Harry looked at him, intrigued about what the shrewd goblin had in mind.

"Any help would be appreciated, Griphook."

"Good. My suggestion is this. I want you to delay your 'disappearance' for a few days." Griphook raised a hand to stop Harry from interrupting him. "Let me finish, Harry, I guarantee that you will like what I have to say. As I said, I want you to delay leaving for a few days, a week at the most. You will be staying here in Gringotts, in a hidden guest wing reserved for our high profile clients when they want to hide and conduct business in private. While here, you will be seeing a goblin healer who will check you for any spells on your person and to make sure that you're in proper health. While you're enjoying our hospitality, I will be making a new identity for you and make sure that your stay in the muggle world is full-proof, so to speak."

Harry thought about it for a few seconds before a grin made its way on his face.

"That is indeed a very good idea, Griphook. As to this new identity, do I need a disguise or something?"

"If what I suspect is true then you won't need a disguise to live a new life. We shall see if I'm right after you see a healer. Now, we need to come up with a name to become your new identity in the muggle world. Any ideas?" asked Griphook as he took out a few parchment and taking down notes.

Harry thought about a new name and played around the common ones in his mind until one stood out from the rest.

"Evanson…James Evanson." Harry said with a large smile on his face.

Things were definitely starting to look up for him.

* * *

Harry's stay in Gringotts was definitely an eye-opener and couldn't help but pat himself on the bank for deciding to make a stop at bank before leaving Britain.

Griphook got the ball rolling and set him up with an identity in the muggle world with all the usual provisos. After perusing the various properties he had in the Potter family ledger, both of them decided that it would be best for Harry to pick America as a location to start a new life in. Africa was considering since one of his ancestors had a vacation home there but the place was near Britain so it was discarded.

For one, America was a bit lenient when it came to magic. Their version of the Ministry was open to immigrants and, considering his stature, it was easy to set up a new life there with a bit of Galleons greasing the wheels. It was two days later that James Evanson, 15 year old high school student, orphan, was properly registered as an emancipated minor, American citizen with full rights in the colonies.

Another discovery was from the reading of his parent's Will which made Harry furious.

According to the Will, he wasn't supposed to go to the Dursleys at all. Sirius was the first choice if something happened to them. If not then Remus Lupin would pick up the slack. If both were not available then Minerva McGonagall was next on the list followed by Amelia Bones. The Dursleys weren't even considered. To top it all off, Albus Dumbledore knew the content of the Will since he was the one who acted as a witness. The old coot definitely had something in mind for him if he disregarded his parents' final request.

Harry immediately told Griphook to enact the Will since he wanted Remus to get his due. His father knew that the werewolf wouldn't accept charity so he stipulated in the Will to give Remus one of the Potter summer cottages and a million Galleons to make his life easier to deal with. The old wolf was going to get a shock soon when he receives a letter from Griphook.

This was also the first time that Harry finally saw what a goblin looked like when mad. The goblin healer who checked him out released a series of vile epithets that would make a troll pale in horror.

The healer found that he had a block on his magic and to some of his abilities. The healer remarked that it was a miracle that Harry could perform magic at all since only 10% of his magical core was available to him. There was also a block on his magical abilities, namely his Animagus form (a wolf), minor talent at Metamorphmagus (the ability to change his appearance at a small scale - like changing his body build, eye color, hair length, etc. He couldn't change to another person completely even if he tried), and advanced Mind Magic.

Harry had to crow in delight after discovering that he could change his appearance since that would take care of his disguise problem.

The healer's anger rose to a crescendo when she discovered that Harry's scar was an incomplete Horcrux or a soul anchor. After doing a bit of research on th subject, it was determined that a part of Voldemort's soul accidentally latched on to the scar created by Killing Curse and embedded itself there as a parasite. It stayed alive by leeching at Harry's bound core and stunted Harry's natural mental shield since the ability focused itself into isolating the soul fragment from possessing him.

It took a day to prepare a cleansing ritual to get rid of the block and to destroy the Horcrux in Harry's scar. When that was done, Harry felt his magic rise up to fill his body, countering all the malnutrition and abuse he suffered under the Dursley's hands. This resulted in Harry's magic placing him in a healing coma for three days so his body could adjust to the influx of power.

When Harry woke up, the Healer immediately placed him in a stringent control program to make sure that his magic wouldn't be causing him any harm. Harry's wand blew up after casting a light spell on it so that was definitely needed. Thankfully, his magic protected him from the explosion with only a few mild burns that was easily healed.

Harry discovered that he didn't need a wand anymore. His body was so saturated with magic that he was like a wand. He was generating and absorbing ambient magic that it would be rare for him to run out of juice even after casting the most powerful spells. The healer informed him that the blocking of his core resulted in his body adapting to the lack of magic in his system. In order to fill the void that the block caused, his magic manifested a rare magical talent to absorb ambient energy in the air in small amounts to keep his reserves at maximum capacity. He was like a living breathing magical solar power plant and that revelation made Harry beam at the healer in happiness.

This also resulted in an improvement in Harry's wandless casting. He didn't need an incantation or a magical focus anymore to cast spells. All he needed to do was visualize what he wanted and let his magic do the job. It was quite easy. He could now do ALL the spells he learned with an ease of a master and then some.

The healer also taught Harry how to control his metamorphmagus talent since Harry wanted to get out of Britain as soon as possible. Harry would purchase books on Animagi before leaving or he could just buy everything he needed when he got to America since Griphook informed him that there was a magical enclave near his soon-to-be home.

Harry found out that shifting his body was similar to how his wandless magic worked. All he needed to do was visualize what he wanted to look like and will his magic to initiate the change, though he had a suspicion that it was easier for him because of what happened to his magic after it was blocked. He wasn't complaining though since that sped up his departure time.

It was five days later that Harry exited Gringotts in his James Evanson persona - 5'10, lean muscled, spiky black hair, and no longer needing glasses. The healer was kind enough to give him a rare goblin-made potion to quickly fix his damaged eyes. After an hour of writhing in pain on the bed as his eyes were fixed, he had perfect vision. He also changed his eye color from greed to blue. Green eyes were rare after all and it would stand out like a sore thumb.

Harry took one look around Diagon Alley before activating the portkey function in his Potter lordship ring. A tug on his gut later, he arrived in America to start his new life.

* * *

Harry, or James Evanson as he now called himself, stood in front of a very large house in 24th Street in Los Angeles, California. According to Griphook, the house belonged to his great grandparents who loved America and stayed there until their death.

Now, James owned the house and he loved it.

Aside from being in a completely muggle neighborhood, the nearest magical alley was just half an hour ride by bus. He made a mental note to visit it for supplies, an elf or two to help him with the upkeep, and possibly get some books he needed to study. A brief thought of getting a car crossed his mind but decided against it since he was still underage even if he was emancipated by the law.

To make sure that the paper trail was nonexistent, James and Griphook decided to rename the house from West Potter House to the Evanson Residence and removed it from the rolls of the Potter portfolio and added it to his new one and made it so that it would look like that he inherited it from his parents. If someone were to dig into his whereabouts, they wouldn't be able to find him.

As far as he was concerned, Britain was just a memory that needed to be forgotten.

James observed the house and couldn't help but give a nod of approval. It was one of those old-fashioned houses he saw on the telly. It had two floors, the walls were of earthen brown and the roof was dark gray. When he went inside, the furniture was of similar design though these were quite comfortable to look at if the thick padding on the couch was something to go by. He made a mental note to buy an entertainment system though since the telly in the den was fit to retire. It was from the 80's for crying out loud.

Considering the time difference, being late afternoon already, James decided to rest up for now. He had a long day tomorrow and he wanted to be fresh for it.

* * *

It had been a month since James settled down in his new home in the colonies.

A day after arriving, James immediately visited Abraham Lincoln Magic Alley (President Abe Lincoln was actually a squib who laid the foundation for the creation of the now American Ministry of Magic) and was surprised that it was quite modern compared to Diagon Alley back in England. The entrance was through an enchanted alley that only those who had magic could see and enter. It was quite refreshing to just walk through the alley to exit into the magical section without having to enter a seedy looking pub filled with hags and drunks, and assaulted by smells that would make your toes curl.

One thing that Abe Alley (as the locals dubbed it) had that Diagon Alley didn't was the availability of enchanted muggle technology that would fit in any home.

Unlike in Britain, America didn't discriminate muggles but instead, worked alongside them for the betterment of mankind – both magical and mundane (as muggles were called in the States). Through the judicious use of his Gringotts Card, he bought everything he needed for his new home. From LCD television to computer, he bought what he fancied with a relish.

He also subscribed to an Internet package giving him a lifetime access at top speed. He had been drooling at the laptop before he finally bought one. He also bought a mobile phone with unlimited air time since it was a common method of communication in the US.

Thankfully, there were house elves available for him to acquire.

Unlike Britain, America didn't discriminate against house elves too. Instead of buying them from a shop, one needed to fill out a form in the American Ministry to be assigned an elf. They were with you for life until you free them, if that happened, the elf would return to the shop to be assigned to another family. A stipulation in the contract he had to sign was a magical vow of sorts to make sure that the elf you acquired was well taken cared off and never abused.

James thought it was way better than the S.P.E.W movement that Hermione kept spewing about, no pun intended.

Speaking of Britain, Griphook was kind enough to keep him updated on what was happening in his previous home country.

To put it simply, Wizarding Britain was in an uproar and had no evidence of dying down soon.

Two weeks after he left, two Dementors swopped down into Privet Drive and caused quite a ruckus. His relatives were kissed leaving only Dudley alive with his soul intact. His cousin was now living with his Aunt Marge since he didn't have any family left to take care of him until he came of age.

James didn't bat an eyelash at the news since he had no love for the Dursleys. Good riddance to bad rubbish.

This event caused two things to happen.

One, the wizarding public was putting a lot of pressure on the Ministry because of the two Dementors escaping their control. If they could simply leave Azkaban and swoop down on muggle neighborhoods, what was stopping the creatures from attacking wizarding families?

Griphook happily informed James that Minister Fudge wouldn't be winning the next election with his statistics going down the drain.

Two, Dumbledore now knew that he was no longer in his relatives though the old coot didn't know that James was no longer in Britain altogether. Griphook gleefully informed his employer that his connections reported that Dumbledore was scouring every nook and cranny in both muggle and magical Britain to find him to no avail. There were even various inquiries into his account in Gringotts which Griphook merely answered.

"_Harry Potter didn't withdraw any money from his account."_

That was a loophole that the goblin happily used. Harry Potter didn't withdraw any money but James Evanson certainly did, not that they need to know that.

Griphook also fielded all mails sent to 'Harry Potter' since James Evanson was off the grid thanks to a bit of goblin magic. A drop of blood on a piece of amber was enough to make sure that all owls bearing his letters would go to Gringotts and forwarded to Griphook. Another goblin spell ensured that James Evanson wouldn't be receiving any mails for Harry Potter any time soon if it so happened to bypass the former.

Of course, after Griphook removed the spells (portkeys, tracker spells, and compulsion charms) on the letters, they were immediately forwarded to his employer.

James got a few letters from Ron and Hermione berating him for running away and to come back immediately under Dumbledore's protection.

Molly Weasley sent him a few letters telling him the same thing then the letters became howlers that made Griphook swear that he would shut the woman up the next time she sent him another one.

Sirius, of course, sent him a letter of congratulations for finally getting out of Dumbledore's thumb and to keep a low profile until the ruckus he caused dies down.

Remus sent something similar but with an addition to take care of himself and to ignore Sirius order to prank people.

When James got those letters, he wondered if it was possible to bring his two surrogate family members to America. Werewolves were protected here and had their own rights ensuring that they wouldn't be discriminated any time soon. Sirius could take a page out of his book and set up a new identity. This idea bore planning and vowed to let Griphook in on the situation since the goblin was talented in this sort of thing.

On the mundane side of the fence, James made friends with the Witwicky Family next door and couldn't help but love the bunch.

The Witwicky's were a family of three - Ronald 'Ron' Witwicky and Judith 'Judy' Witwicky and their son, Samuel 'Sam' Witwicky. James met the family a week after moving in and took to them immediately.

Mr. Ron Witwicky was quite sarcastic but witty. He loved to rile Sam up but made it a point to not overdo it. He was a caring father and a loving husband. He treated James like an extension of the family, often inviting him to a few talks as he cared for his beloved garden. The man was obsessed with his garden for some reason not that James minded since he liked tending to plants – his own personal garden was a testament to that.

Mrs. Judy Witwicky was your typical American housewife. She had quite a mouth on her; but unlike his Aunt Petunia, Judy was just blunt. She hated gossip with a passion but loved to listen to them and not bothering to spread them around. It was because of her that James knew the ins and outs of the neighborhood he now lived in. The two would often find themselves in the kitchen of the Witwicky home sharing stories as both tried different recipes in cookbooks that Judy had in spades. When Judy found out that James loved to cook, she immediately took a liking to him with James having the same sentiment.

Sam Witwicky was a definitely a son of his father. He had a mouth on him that wouldn't stop yapping if given a reason. Despite being the talkative sort, James took a liking to him despite Sam being two years older than him. In fact, he invited Sam over to his place for movies or to discuss the latest gadgets in the market. James was amused as how obsessed Sam was in getting a car especially when the teen would get all excited after checking a few on James' laptop. James had a faster Internet connection that Sam's so the teen was a frequent visitor.

Incidentally, James would also be enrolling in the same class as Sam when the next school opening comes in. After taking his tests and acing it, he was given a bump up in the American Education Board to be with the same year as Sam. They would be in their Third Year this coming June.

All in all, James loved his new life and couldn't be happier.

* * *

James was enjoying a lie in when an explosion of sorts erupted from outside his window. He immediately got out of bed and peered out the window to see Sam's car releasing black smoke from its rear.

"What in the world is going on over there?" James shouted over the noise that Sam's new Camaro was making. Well, it was newly bought but it was far from new. Considering how tightfisted Sam's father was, the car was definitely a second hand…or possibly a third. It definitely needed a new paint job if nothing else.

"Sam is going out with his 'new' car for a ride. It's a beauty isn't it?" Ron Witwicky answered while giving the car a proud look.

James raised an eyebrow, which was incidentally mimicked by Judy.

"Beauty? In what junk shop did you get that car from?" James replied sarcastically causing Judy to laugh. To prove his point, Sam's car gave out another loud explosion after the teen revved it up and the smoke it spewed out would put an environmentalist in a fit. "I know that you're a bit tightfisted on money, Mr. Witwicky, but to buy Sam a car like that is just too much."

"I have you know that the car is perfect." Ron replied defensively.

"The price tag is perfect you mean." James countered causing the man to blush before giving a triumphant grin.

"Exactly."

"I rest my case." said James with a roll of his eyes. "Hey, Sam. You doing alright in there?"

Sam poked his head out of the driver seat window and gave his friend a grin.

"Hi James." Sam greeted with a wave. "Doing good. Like my new ride?"

"If that was the last car on earth then yes, I like your new ride." James threw back with a smirk causing Sam to pout.

"You're just jealous that you don't have one."

"I can afford to buy one but I can't drive since I'm still 16. I'll get a student's permit next year before buying one. However, if I do decide to buy one then I'm definitely going for a Porsche." James said with a silly grin on his face. Ever since he saw a sleek gray Porsche in a dealership downtown, he fell in love with it immediately. If he was going to get a car then that car had his name on it.

Sam gave James a look of longing which said teen saw.

"No, I'm not going to dish out a million bucks just to buy you a car, Sam. If you want a Porsche then you need to work to save for one." James said bluntly causing Ron and Judy to shoot him a grin of approval. That was the Witwicky motto– No sacrifice, no victory.

"Fine. Anyway, see you later James. I'm going to the park though you can join me if you want." Sam invited.

"Nah, I'm going to just lie in for the day and enjoy the Internet later."

"You're an Internet junkie, James."

"I know and I don't care. Go away, Sam, and take your explosions-on-wheels with you?"

Sam didn't grace that with a reply. He simply took off but not before his car fired off another loud bang which made James laugh himself silly.

* * *

There was definitely something weird about Sam's 'new' car.

Sure, the thing looked normal but the few times James laid his eyes on the it, he couldn't help but thing that there was more to the vehicle than meets the eye.

For starters, the Camaro was releasing a form of energy that tickled his magic. It wasn't magic, James knew that much, but he couldn't put a name on it.

Another incident when he saw Sam's car open its lights and moved a bit when it was parked outside and its owner asleep. Cars don't do that without their drivers so there was definitely something wrong.

And finally, which cemented Jame's assumption that the car was above normal, was when the car drove out of the Witwicky garage WITHOUT a driver, chasing its owner.

Deciding to make sure that Sam wouldn't land into one of his 'unlucky streaks' as he called it, he summoned his Firebolt and Invisibility Cloak. He apparated to the attic where a large window was located and jumped into his waiting broom before pulling on his cloak. He was thankful that the goblins taught him apparition before leaving Britain. Since he didn't have a car, it was the best next thing to get to places without having to take the bus all the time.

* * *

James lost sight of the Camaro but opted to follow Sam instead. He had to stifle a laugh when he saw Sam hit a bump he didn't see before crashing in front of a café where his crush, Mikaela, was hanging out with her friends. It didn't take long for Sam to push himself off the ground and took off again.

When Sam found a police car, James frowned when he felt something off. The police car was emitting the same energy as Sam's car though this one was more malicious than the Camaro. He didn't know what Sam said but it must have been something because the boy took off in his mom's pink bicycle with police car following the teen.

James followed the two into an abandoned building and it was there that the young wizard had his first shock after entering the states.

The police car turned into a giant robot! One _ugly_ giant robot.

After punting Sam into a car, robot started demanding in a mechanical voice if Sam was Ladiesman217. Why in the world was the giant robot interested in Sam's eBay page where his father's eyeglasses were auctioned? (James knew about it since Sam used his laptop to post the ad online since his computer was being a nuisance - got hit by a virus)

When the robot was getting violent, James was about to bail Sam out but stopped and cursed when Mikaela came into the scene in her scooter. The two made a run for it but before the robot could get to them, the Camaro appeared and rammed the bot out of the way before making a tight u-turn to stop in front of Sam and Mikaela, opened its door as if in invitation to get in. In a fit of intelligence, Sam shoved his crush into the car before following her. The door of the Camaro closed before speeding out of the building at top speed. The robot turned back into a police car and took chase.

James, who was goggling at the scene, finally shook himself out of his shock and followed the two cars as they swerved and sped through the highway. The chase lasted for hours before it ended when Sam's Camaro took them to a power plant just outside the city. After ejecting Sam and his crush out, Sam's Camaro transformed into another robot (though this one looked a lot nicer than the first) before the police car did the same, the latter crashing into the Camaro and a clash of titans took place, but not before the police car jettisoned something metallic out of its chest which turned into a miniature robot (an ugly bot coming from another ugly bot).

James immediately zeroed in on Sam and Mikaela though his friend was currently in a grappling match with the small robot as it tried to tear its claws into him. Having enough of the scene, James landed, shed his broom and cloak before pointing a finger at the robot who had Sam's pants down to his ankles and shouted out a spell.

"_**RELASHIO!"**_

The spell worked. The robot let go of Sam's pants and flew back a couple of meters before landing with a loud thud before emitting a noise that sounded like a groan. That was when Mikaela came in with a buzzing mechanical saw in her hands and sliced the robot's head off. Sam, in a fit of anger, kicked the robot's head like a football making it fly over the fence, whining all the way. James stared at it in amusement.

Sam immediately pulled up his pants because Mikaela was currently staring at his boxers. James snickered which finally brought him to Sam's attention.

"What are you doing here, James, and what did you do?" Sam asked in a shrill voice.

James stopped chuckling and immediately adopted a shocked look. He just did magic in front of a mundane. Damn it.

"Um…magic?" James said lamely.

Mikaela and Sam both gave him incredulous looks.

"Seriously, James? You're telling me that you merely pointed a finger at the robot and it just magically let go of me before flying away as if hit by a bat? Please try again." Sam asked sarcastically.

"Really really. Now…" James was interrupted when Sam's Camaro bot decided to make a scene. It landed a few meters away from them with a loud thud and its opponent was currently brandishing a weapon that was looked liked a club with a lot of sharp points sticking out of it.

Not minding the repercussion of what he was about to do, James pointed his hand, palm forward, at the incoming monster.

_**"CONFRINGO!"**_

Because of the adrenalin coursing through his blood stream, the blasting hex James released packed a bit more power than normal. Add his magical potency into the mix, it was definitely more powerful than both Dumbledore and Voldemort could dish out. The spell hit the monster on the chest and caused a loud explosion as it was lifted off its feet to land a hundred meters away with a very loud thud. It didn't get up.

"Well, that takes care of that." James said with a satisfied smirk on his face. He turned around to see two humans and one robot look at him with amazement in their eyes, or optics as the robot's eyes were. "What?"

"Did you just do what I think you did?" Mikaela asked incredulously.

"If you mean, magic, then yes. Now before you ask questions, why don't we ask your car why it could turn into a robot, hm?" James asked with pure sarcasm in his voice.

That did the trick since both Sam and Mikaela turned to the yellow robot who looked as if it was a deer caught in headlights. The look was so funny that James doubled over in laughter.

* * *

After going through an awkward conversation with the Camaro-now-turned-robot since could only speak through the conversations from the radio, the three decided to accepts the robot's invitation for a ride and an explanation when it morphed back into its car form and opened the doors to admit them in. Before getting in, James summoned his cloak and broom, shrunk them down and putting them in his pocket before taking the back seat of the car with Mikaela.

James had to snort when Sam smoothly maneuvered the conversation that ended up with his crush seating comfortably on his lap. It was quite funny too since Sam had this goofy grin on his face that indicated that he definitely liked the pressure on his little one. With the way Mikaela was smiling, she definitely liked what she was feeling.

They hit a problem when Mikaela made a comment about the Camaro that James silently agreed to.

"If your car was this advanced robot, how come it took the shape of a piece of crap car?" Mikaela pointed out causing the Camaro to stop while they were in the tunnel. Both doors opened immediately, an indication that they should get out which they did. The doors closed shut before the car drove off.

"Great. Look what you did. You just insulted my car and four thousand grand just drove way." Sam said irritably.

However, his irritation turned to shock before transforming into glee when his car returned in the form of a brand new 2009 Camaro. It definitely looked loads better when Sam first bought it.

"Well, at least now you won't have to worry about your car. From a four thousand grand scrap, it just turned into a million dollar work of art." James commented before getting back into the back seat of the newly renovated vehicle. He could feel the smugness rolling off the car after he said that.

The 2009 Camaro took them to an observatory where they saw four meteors streaking through the sky. Judging from its trajectory, James assumed that the meteors would be hitting various areas around California. Before he could ask, the Camaro made its presence known through the radio that they should get in for their next destination.

It was an hour later that the Camaro drove them into a secluded alley. Questions were about to be asked when four vehicles came in with their lights blaring – a very large truck, an ambulance, a silver Porsche (James drooled at the sight of it), and a GMC Topkick.

All cars transformed to reveal their robot mode which was quite impressive. James was giving the Porsche-turned-robot a speculative look.

Optimus Prime (the truck) introduced himself as the leader of the Autobots. Jazz the Porsche was introduced as Prime's first lieutenant before pointing out Ironhide (The GMC TopKick) as their weapon specialist which the robot showed everyone his cannons which made Sam and Mikaela gape in shock.

James was very interested in the cannons and wondered how Voldemort would fare if he was shot by one of those things.

Ratchet was next to be introduced as the group's medical officer. Ratchet's comment about Sam wanting to mate with Mikaela made James almost fall to the ground laughing. The next introduced was the Bumblebee, Sam's Camaro, who turned out to be Sam's bodyguard as Prime inducted him to the position.

After a brief show and tell showing the war in Cybertron, Autobots and Decepticons, the All-Spark, and the reason why Sam was given a bodyguard. All were about to leave for Sam's house to get his grandfather's glasses which was the key to finding the All-Spark, James said something that made everyone look at him.

"I think there is a way for me to repair Bumblebee's voice. I mean, it is quite cumbersome for him to talk in riddles using various channels in the radio." James said with a grin as he eyed the Camaro who was giving him a nervous look. Jazz noticed the nervousness in his brother-in-arm's countenance.

"What got you so nervous, Bee?" asked Jazz, giving the shivering Camaro a curious look.

Bumblebee didn't say anything but Sam certainly did.

"James here blasted Decepticon that was after me."

"Blasted?" Ironhide asked with interest as he eyed the small human in front of him.

"You and you're big mouth, Sam." James said irritably as he tried to avoid Ironhide's optics.

"How did you blast Barricade away, James?" asked Optimus, curious as well.

James sighed before deciding to come clean. Considering that they just met alien robots, magic was the least of the American Ministry's concern. Heck, magic was the least of the EARTH's concern at the moment.

"I can do magic and I used one of my spells to throw…um…Barricade away from us when he was about to finish off Bumblebee." James explained causing Ironhide to scoff at him in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that a puny human like you can put down a Cybertronian? You're lying." Ironhide said.

"Puny human, am I?" James growled out causing Sam, Mikaela , and Bumblebee to take a step back. They knew what firepower James was packing and didn't want to get on his bad side.

James lifted his hand, palm up, and directed his magic at a smirking Ironhide. A second later, the weapon specialist was floating 10 meters off the ground, his mechanical hands comically flapping in the air.

"Take that from a puny human, you overgrown rust bucket." James said with a relish as he stared at the helpless bot suspended in the air.

Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Jazz were looking at James in a new light. Whatever power this boy had was definitely on par, if not greater, than you run of the mill Cybertronian.

"Please put him down, James. He didn't mean to insult you. As far as Cybertronians are concerned, we have no idea of this…magic that you speak of. Even the Internet didn't offer any facts just that it was pure myth and a religion practiced in a fancy." Optimus said as a means of placating the clearly angry teen.

"Fine." said James before cancelling the spell causing Ironhide to crash to the ground with a loud thud and the concrete to crack. The groan was music to James' ears. "Anyway, I think I know a spell to repair Bumblebee's vocal processor. If you give me a chance to try, let's see if I can fix it."

"Understood, what do we need to do?" asked Ratchet in interest. He didn't know what the boy was going to do but whatever it was, it's going to be a revelation he would never forget.

"Nothing. All it needs is a spell." James said calmly before pointing a finger at the now very nervous Camaro. "Stand still and take your medicine like a man, you overgrown baby. _**Reparo**_."

The spell hit Bumblebee causing him to shiver. They knew that it worked since the robot talked normally.

"That was…different." said Bumblebee in his robotic voice and James noted that it had a slight British accent to it.

"That was amazing." said Ratchet as he fired a red beam that hit the Camaro's neck. He checked the gadget on his arm before giving James an amazed look. "My scan shows that all damages in Bumblebees system are repaired and he is now working at optimum efficiency. Whatever you did practically removed all of his past damages. Amazing."

"It should. The Reparo Spell is a...repair spell of sorts. It reverses any damage to its perfect form. I didn't know if it would work since magic usually shorts out circuitry but considering that you're alive, I surmised that it would work and it did." James said with a shrug though he did file it in the back of his mind that Cybertronian didn't blow up like their primitive counterparts. It would have been nice if it did since all he needed to do was touch a Decepticon and boom!

"Hm, my thanks for your assistance James. Considering that you're already a valued…member of this team then it is only necessary to ensure your safety. I know that you can take care of yourself but it wouldn't hurt to be assigned a bodyguard like Bumblebee is to Sam." Optimus informed James who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"If that is the case then I accept, Optimus. Would it be possible that Jazz be my bodyguard?" said James as he gave the silver bot a longing look.

"Why is that?" Ironhide asked. Despite being manhandled by a 'puny human', he grudgingly admitted that the boy was a powerhouse.

James didn't answer as he looked at a nervous looking Jazz. It was Sam who did.

"James isin love with a Porsche that he saw in a dealership back near our place. He definitely fell in love with it. Considering that Jazz's alt form is that of the same car, well, you get my drift."

Everyone looked at Jazz expectantly until said robot slouch his shoulders in defeat.

"Fine! I'll be James bodyguard." He grumbled out causing James to give him a grin of triumph.

* * *

James was currently seated on Jazz's shoulder as he surveyed the damage an agitated Autobot could cause.

Since the robots were impatient in finding the glasses, bedlam ensued.

The garden was a wreck, the power line was cut causing a neighborhood-wide blackout, and Judy's pet Chihuahua peed on Ironhide's foot. James was looking at the scene with amusement.

"You guys know that I can simply summon the glasses without you ending up destroying the entire house, right?" James pointed out causing everyone, even Sam and Mikeale who was looking out through Sam's bedroom window, to look at him in surprise. James sighed. "Observe. _**Accio Sam's glasses!"**_

It didn't take long for a pair of worn out glasses to fly out the kitchen window towards James who caught it expertly. He waved the glasses in front of the startled group.

"As you can see, all you had to do was ask." James said smugly as he handed the glasses to a stunned Optimus. Jazz's face looked proud as he comically puffed up his chest considering that he was the bodyguard of a very powerful human.

* * *

Before they could leave Sam's house to a secluded area to determine the location of the All-Spark through Sam's glasses, a bunch of government cars parked in front of the Witwicky residence. Optimus immediately ordered all the robots into their alt form.

With a nod from Jazz, James levitated himself off the robot's shoulder as the bot transformed into his favorite Porsche before floating down beside the car and getting into the driver seat.

The group of five robots and one wizard observed the scene as Sam, his parents, their pet Chihuahua, and Mikaela were ushered into black government cars. James had to snicker when Judy threatened the government agent about hurting the family pet.

Sam and Mikaela were placed in a separate car as his parents. The leader of the government agents, who James commented that looked like a clown much to Jazz's amusement, went in with the teens before driving off.

It was a few seconds later that the group followed intending to catch up to the convoy and rescuing the teens.

* * *

James was currently looking at the scene below him. Sam and Mikaela almost fell to their death which caused them to be captured by the back-up team that the agent called up just in case. Bumblebee was captured and was sprayed with liquid nitrogen that James assumed was a means to keep Cybertronians in check. How they knew that he didn't know. When the agents left with their captured prisoners, James turned to Jazz.

"I'm going after them, Jazz." James declared without prompt.

"It's not safe, James. If you're going after them then I'm going with you." Jazz said through the speakers inside the car.

"No, you're not. They already know of your alt form since you transformed in front of them. If they see a silver Porsche following the convoy then they would capture you as they did Bumblebee." said James calmly though his eyes were blazing in fury since he didn't like what the agents did to the yellow Camaro. It reminded him too much of his state before leaving Wizarding Britain. He pulled out his shrunken broom and returned it to its normal size. He got on and was about to pull on his cloak before looking back at Jazz. He could practically feel the worry oozing out of the Autobot which made him smile. "Don't worry about me, Jazz. They wouldn't even know that I'm around. Trust me on this. Tell Optimus what I'm going to do. Once I get the gang out, I'll rendezvous with you guys."

"How are you going to find us?" Jazz finally asked after debating what James was about to do. He couldn't stop his charge even if he tried.

"Magic." James said with a grin before pulling on his cloak and disappearing from sight without a trace.

It was when James flew off to follow the convoy that Optimus pulled himself over the bridge and stood beside Jazz. He noticed that lack of human in the premises.

"Where is James, Jazz?" asked Optimus worriedly.

Jazz transformed to his robot mode since it was safe.

"James took off to follow Sam and Mikaela. He wanted to make sure that both are alright." Jazz informed his leader with a sigh.

"And you let him go?" Optimus asked incredulously.

"How could I stop him, Optimus? He just turned invisible and completely disappeared from my sensors. You know that James had a power that is more than what we Cybertronians know and we couldn't stop him even if we tried." said Jazz before he shuddered that Optimus noticed. "Besides, it is not a good idea to be in those human's shoes right now. Whatever James saw when they manhandled Bumbledee, it definitely made him angry. His…magic was practically frying my circuits from the intensity of it."

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, merely nodded. He knew that James had more power in his pinky that any of them had in their whole cybernetic bodies. If the boy was angry then he pitied the agents when he caught up to them.

* * *

James followed the convoy to a military air strip where Sam and Mikaela was immediately ushered into a helicopter. Two other people joined them – a blonde professional looking woman and a dark skinned chubby teen. He didn't know where Bumblebee went but he surmised that the Camaro bot was going to be taken to the same location as his friend. To find Bumblebee, he needed to follow Sam.

When the chopper took off, James immediate swerved off to follow beside them. He cast a wandless listening charm to the headphones and microphone that Sam was wearing to listen in on the conversation.

"_So…"_ Sam started but whatever he said was continued by the blonde in front of him.

"_What did they get you for?"_ the blonde lady asked.

"_I bought a car who turned out it be a giant robot."_ Sam said with a shrug. The chubby teen looked at him as if he was crazy. Sam continued. _"Who knew?"_

James had to roll his eyes at the nonchalantly way Sam described his situation. Really, buying a car that turned out to be a technologically-advanced sentient robot? Really!

* * *

It didn't take long for the chopper to land just outside Hoover Dam. James smirked since this adventure was turning out to be a grand sight. If he didn't take to follow his friend, he wouldn't have seen such a historic monument. Hoover Dam was just grand.

When the chopper landed and its passenger's disembarked, James followed though he kept his cloak on himself so he wouldn't be detected. It was a good idea too since the Secretary of Defense just arrived with a bunch of military personnel giving him the red carpet treatment. James looked over to the side of the walkway he was on and his sharp eyes immediately saw Bumblebee being carted off towards a large gate down below.

With a grim face, he decided to search for the bot later since he knew instinctively that he would find him when shit hits the fan.

Considering his luck, the shit was going to be quite a big one.

* * *

James followed the group, which now included the Secretary of Defense and his retinue, into the bowels of the dam. He had to scoff at the professional tone in Agent Simmons voice. Really, the man was just asking to be clobbered. Acting superior in front of trained military personnel and one pissed off wizard was not something he should do if he wanted to get out of this mess in one piece.

He followed them silently as he listened to the explanation until he came into a large chamber that almost made him reveal his position in shock.

"_THEY GOT MEGATRON HERE! HOW THICK ARE THESE GUYS_?" James mentally shouted as he stared at the robot icicle in front of him. Also, he was feeling a little edgy since there was an unknown energy somewhere inside the hidden complex that kept calling out to him.

What's worst, his magic was longing to make contact with the energy as well. James knew that he was going to be in big trouble before this thing blows over.

He had to stop his mental rant when the conversation started.

"We found him in the North Pole a few years ago. We think that our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry; crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped it here to this facility in 1934." said the bald agent from Sector Seven.

"We call him NBE-1." Agent Simmons declared grandly as if announcing the most important discovery since the wheel. From their point of view, it definitely was.

"Sir, I don't mean to correct you with everything you now, but…that's Megatron." said Sam as he looked at the frozen robot in front of him. "He is the leader of the Decepticons."

Everyone was looking at Sam in bewilderment while James merely shook his head at the sight.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." said the bald agent.

Simmons, who didn't like to be ignored apparently, opened his trap again.

"The fact is you're looking at the source of the modern age. Microchip, lasers, space flight cars…are all reversed engineered by studying him…" Agent Simmon then stopped in front of Sam and stared at him in the face. "NBE-1. That's what we call it."

"And you didn't think that the United States Military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" said the Secretary of Defense incredulously.

"Until these recent events, we have no credible evidence that threatened national security." said the bald agent with a straight face though James saw that the man was quite nervous in facing his superior.

"Well, you got one now." the Secretary of Defense pointed out with a shake of his head.

Lennox looked at the giant robot in front of him and couldn't help but blurt out the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So why Earth?"

"It's the All-Spark." Sam said finally. Again, he was the center of attention. As he did that, James went over to look at the monitoring gadgets on the side while keeping an ear out on the conversation, just in case.

"All-Spark? What's that?" the Secretary of Defense asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"They came here looking for this cube-looking thing." Sam informed the man. "Mr. NBE-1 here AKA Megatron, that's what they call him, is pretty much the harbinger of death who wants to use the cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

"Are you sure about that?" Simmons asked with a cold look on his face.

"Yeah." answered Sam as he stared at the man. He noticed the cold look and the somewhat nervous flinch in the man's body before he realized something. "You guys know where it is, don't you?"

Silence reined for a few seconds before the bald man finally answered.

"Follow me."

Everyone did and James wasn't far behind.

* * *

While everyone was listening in on the conversation from the Sector Seven agent, James was staring at the giant cube the other side of the glass window in a mixture of awe and disbelief. He found the source of the energy that was synchronizing with his magic. The All-Spark was making his magic reach out to it as if it was going to connect.

James instinctively knew that if it does happen then his peaceful life was going to be nonexistent.

He immediately clamped down his iron-control over his magic and closed off his core to it. He could feel his magic churning and going wild as it tried in vain to get out of his grip to become one with the alien energy. The All-Spark was also trying to breach his defenses.

James Evanson, Harry James Potter, was not your average wizard. If he could resist the powerful Imperius Curse from the most powerful Dark Lord in existence then the call of both his magic and the All-Spark energy was quite easy for him. He breathed out a sigh of relief when the two energy source stopped their ruckus but he knew that if he lowered his guard then both would be at it again.

Before he could completely relax, he felt a surge of energy stream out of the cube and he wasn't the target. He saw a flicker of light from somewhere below the cube before sensing a mental call of sorts from something. He shivered involuntarily.

Something was coming for the All-Spark. His instinct was telling him that much, that's for sure.

He didn't notice everyone leave as he stared at the All-Spark with a bit of fear and fascination swirling in his eyes.

* * *

James was brought of his reverie when the alarm blared all throughout the complex. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs that caused him to be inattentive. His eyes immediately latched on to Bumblebee who entered the chamber and started tinkering with the cube.

As if a switch was flicked by the yellow robot, the cube started folding in on itself piece by piece until it became small enough to fit in the robot's palm.

Grim faced, James nodded since he knew that the All-Spark would be quite safe with the bot so he exited the Founder's room and made his way to the NBE-1 chamber.

When he got there, he saw Megatron shrug off the ice. He stared at the robot for a few seconds before deciding to slow the thing down.

He was about to cast an overpowered Impedimenta when Megatron started demolishing the place. Seeing that he needed to save the lives of the people in the chamber, he shed his cloak and flung an overpowered Reducto at the Decepticon.

He wasn't prepared to what happened next.

The powerful spell hit Megatron on the chest that flung the robot back with explosive force, destroying all the walls in the process. James looked in shock as Megatron shrugged off the attack as if it was nothing with only a slight dent on his chest plate. He wasn't prepared for the Decepticon leader to switch to a flying alt mode and took off.

James cursed himself for giving Megatron a quick way out before pulling out his broom, running all the way to the hole he made using the giant robot as a battering ram.

When he got outside, he pulled on his cloak, mounted his broom, and flew off to find Bumblebee to offer whatever aid he could in protection of the cube.

Megatron must not get his hands on it and James would do anything in his power to make it so.

* * *

James finally caught up to the fleeing Bumblebee and his important passenger with a bunch of military jeeps fully armed with weapons acting as a defensive convoy. He grinned when saw the Autobots coming in from the front and had to whistle in surprise when Optimus made a screeching turn putting him just behind the military convoy. The rest of the bots followed him with ease.

James adjusted his course and flew down beside his favorite Autobot.

"Hey, Jazz, care to give me a ride?" James said cheerfully from beside the bot as they sped down the road at full throttle.

"James. Where are you?" asked Jazz through the speaker while using his sensors to try to determine his charge's location.

"Um, just outside the passenger seat." James said casually as he enjoyed the bot's confusion.

"How in Primus' behind did you get there and why can't I see you through my sensors?"Jazz growled out in shock and surprise.

"I'm invisible and I'm flying on my broom." James quipped.

"Isn't a broom used for cleaning?" Jazz deadpanned.

"Not magical brooms, we use it to fly. Now if you don't mind, I want to be comfortable inside you." James had to pause when what he said didn't sound right. "Ew, that just sounded nasty."

"I'll say. Get in." said Jazz as he opened the door to the driver's seat. James immediately flew over the Porsche dove inside before making himself comfortable, summoned his broom, shrunk it and placed it in his pocket. His cloak followed suit. "So what happened?"

"To put it to point, found Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee and followed them to Hoover Dam. Surprised that Megatron was there turned into a giant popsicle though he is thawed out now and just flew off to who knows where. The cube was there as well, though it's with Bumblebee now. Now, I'm here with you." James informed the bot.

"I'm surprised you didn't do to Megatron what you did to Barricade." Jazz said mildly since he knew that his charge had a temper on him.

"Oh, I did." James said with sarcasm before his shoulder slumped. "Didn't do much good though. I hit him with a Reductor Curse and all it gave him was a dent."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you caused more damage." Jazz stated casually. "Unlike the normal bots, Megatron is Optimus Prime's brother so both of them are quite stronger than your average Cybertronian. Prime's armor is practically ten times stronger than Ironhide's and that trigger-happy bot is practically the strongest among us short of Optimus in the armor department."

"Now you tell me." James grumbled. "What's the best way to hit him with? I think it would be useless to hit a fortified Cybertronian living armor with concussive spells."

"Well, Cybertronian weapons are based on heat energy. Try hitting him something hot. That should do the trick." Jazz offered solicitously making James' eyes gleam with unholy light.

"Oh, really now? Something hot you say? Well, next time I'm going to meet Mr. Megatron, I'm going to barbecue him." James cackled as he rubbed his hands together, mentally recalling all the heat-producing spells he had in his arsenal. The idea of hitting Megatron with a very overpowered cooking charm appealed to him greatly.

Since Jazz had his communication line open, all the Autobots heard the evil cackle James was producing.

_"Megatron is so screwed."_ was all the bots thought as they shuddered when James released another round of cackles.

* * *

"Holy Merlin! Is that a tank?" James asked incredulously as a large military tank appeared from the corner and started shooting at Ironhide who immediately turned to robot form in full acceleration, did a somersault and used his two cannons to give him an added boost. The weapon specialist definitely lived up to his name as he dodged the various shots the tank fired at him easily while releasing missile after missile though his was a bit off since it hit some buildings instead of the enemy.

"James, I need you to fly out. I'm going to take out Devastator." Jazz said through the speaker.

"So that's the tank's name." James mused as he freed his magic from its restraints. Since the cube was far away from his location, his magic didn't react to it as strongly as it did back at the dam. He covered himself with it and prepared to fly out. The only drawback to this technique was the lack of speed that his Firebolt had in spades, which was why he preferred his broom if he wanted to fly "I'm flying out. I'll give you cover fire."

After saying his piece, James flew out of the driver's seat before Jazz transformed into his bot mode and started on the tank who quickly turned robot and was tag teamed by Ironhide and Ratchet, the former firing his weapons and Ratchet using a circular saw of some sort to hack some of the missile pods on Devastator's shoulder to great effect. Jazz used his small size to attack the large bot with shots from his pistol as he kept moving to avoid getting hit by the bigger bot.

James flew above and started raining down Reductors and Confringos at rapid fire. It may have lacked power since he couldn't overpower the spells with the speed he was casting at but the continuous barrage was enough to push it back with the help of the other bots. He finally saw his chance when one of Ironhide's missile opened up its chest which was too tempting a target for James to resist.

"IRONHIDE, RATCHET, JAZZ GET AWAY!" James shouted as he pulled more magic out of his core and into his hands. The trio heard James' shout of warning and immediately jumped out of the way since they knew that what the teen was going to do next was going to be explosive.

James saw the Autobots heard his warning and jumped out of the way. Bracing himself from the recoil this spell was going to cause, he pointed both of his hands at a stunned Devastator, aimed at the chest, and shouted out the spell.

"_**FULMENS!"**_

Two thick bolts of lightning flew out of James' outstretch hands and hit the hole in Devastator's chest. The Decepticon screamed in pain before blowing up into pieces. The Autobots had to duck to avoid the superheated parts coming from the now-dead Decepticon while James cast a Protego that stopped the projectiles from hitting him. James floated down towards the Autobots who was looking at the spot where Devastator once stood with a look of awe and disbelief.

"Hah! Take that, Cybertronian armor!" James crowed in delight as he floated in place.

The three Autobots were looking at him in astonishment.

"Sometimes, James, you scare me." said Ironhide with a shake of his head before looking at the cannon mounted on his arms ruefully. How he wished that it packed the same power as the attack the human used.

"Just sometimes?" James said before floating over to his place at Jazz's shoulder and sitting in on it. "Anyway, where are the rest of the troops?"

"Back there," said Ironhide, pointing to a demolished street. It definitely saw better days. He turned to Ratchet. "Do you think you can help Bumblebee? His legs got blown off from one of Starscream's missiles. We need all the help we can get."

Ratchet shook his head knowing that fixing Bumblebee's legs would take time and parts to pull off. Doing so in the middle of a warzone was impossible. However, he looked at James who was currently having a debate with Jazz on what was stronger – his magic or Jazz's pistols.

"James, do you think you can help Bumblebee?" asked Ratchet hopefully. "He got his legs blown off by Starscream so it needed to be repaired."

James thought about it for a few seconds before nodding.

"Take me to him." James ordered causing the three bots to nod before running towards where the battle was.

When they got there, they saw Starscream firing at the soliders as they tried to hide themselves from the barrage. Unfortunately, the Seeker bot saw them coming before changing his target and fired a barrage of missiles at them.

James saw the incoming projectiles and didn't hesitate. He floated away from Jazz's shoulder and shoved both of his arms forward and cast the most powerful defensive spell he knew that could deal with physical attacks.

"_**PROTEGO MAXIMA!"**_

A dome of pure defensive magic surrounded James and the three Autobots. Starscream's missiles blew up harmlessly on its surface while James grunted from the strain of holding the spell against the barrage. Incidentally, Lennox and Epps were inside the shield since they were hiding behind a rubble a few feet away from James. The two were staring at the floating teen in disbelief.

"WHY DON'T YOU FIRE AT HIM? THE SHIELD WILL STOP ANYTHING FROM GOING IN BUT NOT GOING OUT! SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT!" James screamed as he channeled more magic into the spell. He still had plenty of magic to spare since the energy in the area was being slowly filtered in his core but the recoil of the impact was getting to him.

Roused by the shout, the tree Autbots and two soldiers started firing their own salvo at Starscream who got hit a few times before finally transforming into jet and escaped the area.

James sighed and released the spell before floating back to sit on Jazz's shoulder. He had used half of his magic in that spell while keeping it powered to protect them from the Seeker's attacks, though he could feel it being refilled which made him sigh in relief.

"What in the world was that?" Lennox exclaimed while giving James a look of awe. Robots were one thing, a human with powers was definitely a new item to be added in his insanity book. Epps was on the same page.

"Why hello, Lennox. Hello to you too, Epps." James said with a grin from Jazz's shoulder as they made their way to a downed Bumblebee.

The two soldiers followed while thinking how the teen knew their names.

* * *

Before James could repair Bumblebee's legs, a shout from Ironhide caused him to turn.

"IT'S MEGATRON! FALL BACK!" Ironhide shouted as he retreated while firing shots at the giant Decepticon who merely shrugged it off. Ratchet and Jazz was doing the same.

James temper flared when he saw the Decepticon leader shoving the humans who were trying in vain to get away from him. His mind and magic roared together when he saw the robot practically grab Jazz by the neck, intending to snap it off.

"LET GO OF HIM NOW!" James shouted as he pointed a palm towards the Decepticon. He channeled his magic and screamed. _**"RELASHIO!"**_

The spell hit Megatron forcing him to relinquish his hold on a squirming Jazz and threw him back a couple of meters. But before he could get his bearings, James shot another spell at him.

"TAKE THIS, YOU OVERGROWN TIN CAN! _**FULMENS!"**_ James screamed as his anger and rage doubled the power of the spell. The supercharged bolts of lightning hit Megatron on the chest and propelled him backward while screaming as pure magically-enhanced lightning electrified his circuits. The giant robot crashed into a building but James' spell was still continuing its onslaught. The Decepticon exited from the other side, crashed into another and did the same thing with the first. When James ended the spell, Megatron was now five blocks away from them with four demolished buildings in his wake.

James slumped to the ground in a kneeling position as he tried to take in much needed oxygen while his core did the same as it refilled itself using what energy it could latch on to in the area. Everyone looked at the ass-kicking Megatron got from the hands of a human and looked back at a panting James with Jazz hovering protectively over him.

"If that kid can do that to a robot as powerful as Megatron, I definitely don't want to get on his bad side." Epps commented causing everyone to nod before Ironhide and Epps instructed Sam to go to a building he was pointing at to get the cube out of Mission City by a chopper headed their way.

* * *

It took quite a while for James to get his bearings since the last spell took a lot out of him. It didn't help that the cube was near him at the time that added to the power of his lightning bolt. Thankfully, his magic was too focused on the spell to even think about attaching itself to the cube. It would seem that the All-Spark was of the same mind as well since it didn't take advantage of James' weakness.

After repairing every Autobot in the area, James immediately stood up straight while his eyes took on a glazed look.

"What's wrong?" Jazz said worriedly. He knew that the teen saved his life since he could practically feel Megatron about to snap his neck. He was forever indebted to the boy and would be asking Optimus later that he would forever serve as James' bodyguard. He knew that his leader wouldn't mind considering what James had done help them.

"The All-Spark. It's calling me." James said in a dazed voice. Those who heard him could swear that there was a metallic quality to it.

"WHAT?" Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide, and Lennox shouted in unison.

"The cube. It sensed that it's in danger and needed my help. I have to go." James explained before shaking his head as the sudden call from the cube had frazzled his mental shields. It was desperate for help and he couldn't ignore it.

"I'm going with you." Jazz said immediately while the others nodded in unison.

James merely looked at his favorite bot before shaking his head. He needed to do this alone since they wouldn't be able to get there in time to help if they decided to go by normal means. He needed to do this or all would be lost.

"I'm sorry, Jazz, everyone, but I need to go alone or we won't make it there in time. See you later." James added with a sad smile before gathering his magic and apparated to where the cube was with a loud crack, following the call of the alien energy like a beacon.

* * *

James appeared just in time to see Megatron about to grab Sam. The boy was holding the cube securely to his chest and James could feel the All-Spark asking for his aid.

Due to the close proximity of the alien artifact to his magic, he could feel his core expand as his magic lashed out with a vengeance.

Before Megatron could grab Sam, James' magic struck and pushed Megatron back to crash into a building. The magic lashed out again, this time, it cut off one of Megatron's arms, causing said robot to scream in pain.

"Sam, give me the cube." James said in a distracted voice as he approached the panting Witwicky scion.

"James? What are you doing here?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Just give me the cube, Sam, before it's too late." James said urgently as he saw Megatron push himself off the building and started lumbering towards them while muttering insanely about the All-Spark. With a nod, Sam handed the cube to James who took it with both hands.

When his hands touched the cube, James could feel his magic bond to the artifact with said object doing the same. It was then that Optimus arrived with his chest piece open, revealing his blue Spark, the heart of every Cybertronian and their life.

"James, put the cube into my chest. Hurry!" urged Optimus while keeping an eye on the approaching Megatron.

James merely shook his head and gave Optimus a smile.

"Sorry, Optimus. If I do that then you will die and the Autobots will be without a leader. You are needed. Besides, I know what I'm about to do to end this war." said James.

Before Optimus could refute, James apparated directly into Megatron's path with the cube clutched tightly in his hands. Megatron saw this and immediately stopped on top of James.

"All-Spark! Mine!" growled Megatron, his insanity now taking hold of him.

"You want it Megatron? Then take it!" James exclaimed as he shoved the cube into the monster's exposed chest.

The surge of power made James' knees buckle as the physical form of the All-Spark started disintegrating as its energy was directed into Megatron's heart, frying it from within. At the same time, James could feel a majority of the All-Spark's energy traveling into his body and into his core, becoming one with his magic. The young wizard could feel something in his being snap into place, as if it was reunited with its lost half. The cube's physical form was almost gone when an explosion rocked the area. This resulted in a shockwave that tossed Megatron and James apart.

James dazedly looked at the dying form of Megatron as he started to black out. Before he could completely bask in the coming darkness, he blurted out a parting statement.

"Take that, you rusted bucket of bolts." said James with a slur before blacking out completely.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1 and the first Transformer Movie.**

**Please leave a comment or a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got a lot of positive reviews. I love you guys (and gals)!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Transformer franchise. I'm just a creative old soul using the books and movies to satisfy my fantasies. **

* * *

**Harry Potter/Transformers Movie Crossover  
**

**When Worlds Collide  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ratchet made a few adjustments to the monitoring system currently hooked up to one James Evanson. He looked at the teen with sad optics, surveying the comatose human for any signs of waking up.

It had been two years since the boy went into a coma after shoving the All-Spark into Megatron's chest which effectively killed the Decepticon leader.

Two years of both humans and Autobots waiting for their savior to wake up.

Quite a lot happened after the boy defeated Megatron resulting in the remaining Decepticons fleeing for their lives. The Autobots were now exposed to the public though only the President of the United States of America, his Secretary of Defense, and the American Military knew the full story of their existence.

It was a closely guarded secret that they weren't ready to reveal yet in full.

Clean up was immediately started, the American government diverting billions of dollars into the restoration of Mission City which was the battleground of the most recent Autobot-Decepticon war.

Also, money was diverted into the creation of a base where the Autobots and the veterans of Mission City would hole up and train in case more Decepticons appeared, put them out of commission with a joint task force approved by the US Government and the Pentagon.

Despite Megatron's death, his minions were still around giving everyone a migraine so this was a necessary move as a counter strike.

The presence of James and his actions in Mission City revealed the existence of another group of humans who had the same powers as the teen, though Ratchet could feel that it wasn't as powerful as the human sleeping on the bed in front of him.

They were ants compared to what James could do and it felt right thinking that.

The American Ministry of Magic immediately confronted the President of the United States America about the powerful surge of magical energy in Mission City.

Of course, the President knew what happened so he immediately called up a meeting to include the Secretary of Defense, Optimus Prime, and some soldiers who witnessed James in action, namely Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps.

After the two-day storytelling cum discussion, it was unanimously decided that James Evanson would be awarded a position in the US Military as a consultant due to this actions that saved thousands of lives and Earth as a whole.

The US Minister of Magic knew who James really was since he was the one who approved of the boy to become a citizen. The man was in awe of the teen since not only did the boy survive the Killing Curse as a babe, it would seem that Harry Potter, now James Evanson, was a hero again, but this time, at a much large scale.

It was then that the US Ministry of Magic awarded James Evanson a position in the magical government, to serve as a liaison for the mundane government and the Autobots. Also, the Minister made sure that every wrinkle and bumps about James stay in the US would be smoothed out since he knew that Britain was currently on a warpath to find their savior due to Voldemort finally coming out of the closet like the proverbial boogeyman.

To that end, he gave James Evanson full adult status so no one would be able to control the boy. After telling the President his reasons, his counterpart immediately did the same and got the paperwork rolling to that effect.

It was a week later that James Evanson was considered a full adult by both mundane and magical government. Britain no longer had a hold on him and it was better that way.

Despite how much the three superpowers wanted to celebrate this appointment, they couldn't because the teen that was the cause of their happiness was still in a coma, the result of his chivalrous act of sacrificing himself to save the world.

When the NEST base was completed thanks to the joint effort of the Autobots, the President, the US military, and the US Ministry of Magic; James Evanson was moved to a private room inside the hospital wing with Ratchet supervising everything.

It didn't surprise everyone that James had a lot of visitors while sleeping. Autobots, wizards, witches, and military personnel would drop by the hospital wing to whisper to the boy their thanks while telling him to wake up and join them soon.

Among the Autobots, it was Jazz who took James incapacitation the worst.

After explaining to his fellow bots that James saved his life from being snuffed out by Megatron, they understood immediately. The Cybertronians had a strict honor code and Jazz was honor-bound to his duty to serve as James' bodyguard until the teen no longer wished his company – though many doubted that since everyone knew how James looked up to the Jazz, both as a companion and a friend.

It was a normal sight to see Jazz kneeling beside the bed of James Evanson for hours to days, until Ratchet would shove him out for a recharge.

No one messes with the medical bot and even Optimus made sure not to anger the 'Mother Hen of the Hospital Wing' as the soldiers dubbed him.

A lot happened with the Autobots in the span of two years while James was in a coma.

Optimus' broadcast across the galaxy reached quite a few Autobots who immediately came to Earth.

The first who came were the triplets – Arcee, Chromia, and Elita- three sister-bots who took the form of motorcycles and expensive ones too.

The second pair to arrive was the Twins – Skid and Mudflap, the most notorious pranksters among the Autobots.

These two were shortly followed by Jolt and Sideswipe.

The newcomers were immediately briefed as to what happened to Megatron and the battle at Mission City. The new bots looked at James in awe and was saddened that a boy who sacrificed so much to help them was now stuck in bed, not knowing if he would ever wake up.

Some Decepticons did appear after the fall of Megatron but they were immediately put down by the joint effort of the Autobots and NEST operatives. However, in the past few months, there was an increase in Decepticon activity and it worried everyone on the base why that was.

They all knew that something was stirring in the Decepticon's side of the fence and they didn't like it that they knew little to none.

Ratchet sighed and was about to leave the room when one of his Cybertronian monitoring devices he created using Earth technology beeped.

Surprised, the medical bot immediately went back to the console and saw an increase in James' mental activity.

Ratchet grinned.

It would seem that James was waking up. He immediately went out of the room to find Optimus. Everyone definitely needed to know that their savior was going to be with them soon.

His grin widened when he thought of Jazz and how he would react that his charge was coming back online, so to speak.

* * *

The hospital wing was quite crowded – eleven Autobots and the veterans of Mission City which includes Lennox and Epps; all crowded together in the large room waiting for James to wake up.

Their breaths hitched, well those who needed oxygen anyway, when they heard a huge beep from the monitoring system and saw the rapid increase in James' brain activity from the screen.

Their breath's hitched again, but this time accompanied by an expectant shifting of metal from the bots, when they heard James groan.

They were surprised, though, when the first thing that came out of the teen's mouth was a curse.

"Whoever got that truck to hit me is going to get hit by a spell and torched to oblivion." James cursed weakly before opening his eyes. He groggily looked around until he saw everyone looking at him with happiness on their faces. "Hiyah, folks."

James was overwhelmed when everyone started talking all at once. The combination of human shouts and robot voices made everything incomprehensible to his ears.

Annoyed at the noise since he was still a big groggy, he raised his hand and channeled a bit of his magic to cause something similar to a noisemaker to shut them up.

He didn't expect for a huge magical surge to travel from his core to his hand which made the bang quite loud. It was definitely loud enough since it released a small shockwave that threw the humans back and the bots to stagger as if hit by an invisible wind.

"Oops." James said with an embarrassed grin on his face before thinking. _"Well, at least that shut them up."_

* * *

"So let me get this straight. I was in a coma for two years and three months. The bloody President of the United States of America awarded me a rank in the military as a consultant. The US Minister of Magic awarded me a position of being a liaison for being the only wizard who had connections with the US government and with the Autobots; and Optimus, in his fried circuit for a brain, decided to award ME of all people with the position of being a consultant and spokesperson of the Cybertronian race to the people of Earth. Did I miss anything?" James asked with obvious sarcasm in his voice. It didn't hurt that his tone was getting more hysterical as he rambled on much to the amusement of everyone in the room.

"Well, being the consultant to the military and the Cybertronian race, you are practically in the same rank as the Secretary of Defense, something like an Ambassador. Great isn't it?" Lennox pointed out which Optimus nodded in agreement.

James stared at Lennox in confusion for a few seconds before a look of horror appeared on his face as he realized what he was being saddled with. To top it all off, he couldn't refuse since these appointment were given to him by two heads of the government that he was a subject of.

"Damn it!" growled James as he slammed his fist down on the table in front of him, which was thankfully devoid of anything except for a glass of water that he requested.

What James didn't expect was for a surge of magic and an unknown energy to fly out in a wave from his fist. The wave of energy hit the monitoring devices beside his bed causing it to shudder. A few seconds later, the machines transformed into tiny robots that looked around with their green optics in confusion before it landed on him. James could see the look of happiness and awe in their optics.

Everyone was looking at James and the three new bots in the room in silence though this was broken when James cursed.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED TO ME?" James screamed in frustration.

Ratchet immediately went to his side and started running a thorough scan of the teen who was shaking his head in obvious frustration. It was ten minutes later that Ratchet was staring at the LCD on his wrist with a look of fascination and horror.

James saw this and felt his gut clench. He knew that what Ratchet found was going to be bad news, especially for him.

"I'm sorry to say this James but it would seem that you absorbed whatever energy the All-Spark gave out after you shoved it into Megatron's chest. From what I gather, the energy reading I am getting from you is the same signature as the cube." Ratchet finally said causing every bot in the room to direct their optics at him before looking at James in awe.

"Spill it out, Ratchet." growled James, the clenching in his gut grew worst.

"It is my great pleasure to inform you, James Evanson, savior of Mission City, that you are now the new All-Spark." the medical officer said with a grin mimicked by every bot in the room.

The howl of rage that James emitted caused everyone, both human and bot, to shiver in pure fear.

* * *

James spent a month in the NEST base trying to determine where his life was going and to discover the full extent of his new powers though Ratchet likened it to an upgrade of sorts.

After discovering that he was the new All-Spark because his magic bonded with the cube's energy before shoving it into Megatron's chest, he interviewed Optimus Prime and Ratchet of everything they knew of the Cybertronian artifact since he wanted to know what he was now capable off. Considering how he turned the devices in the room during his outburst, it was quite obvious that he attained some abilities that only the All-Spark could produce.

According to Prime, the Cube was a remnant of an unknown civilization since they had no relevant data of its creation or capabilities. However, it was the Cube that created Cybertron, the Transformers' home planet, and the Transformers themselves. He likened it to how Earth viewed God as the creator of the planet and mankind and James couldn't help but agree with that analogy.

In regards to its capabilities, they only knew of its ability to supply unlimited amount of Energon, a cube of highly-compressed All-Spark energy that sustains the Spark within a Transformer. It could also create new Transformers by directing its energy to a non-sentient machine.

Ratchet, however, provided a more direct explanation considering that he was the Chief Medical Officer of Cybertron before the war and directly used the Cube's energy to help with repairs.

According to the medical bot, the Cube was used as a means to repair Transformers to their peak condition by channeling a bit of its power through a buffer of sorts. Ratchet mentioned that without the buffer to control the surge of All-Spark energy, it would blow up the Spark within a Transformer, killing them in the process. This was what happened to Megatron.

These explanations made it possible for James to find a common ground between the All-Spark and Magic itself.

For starters, the All-Spark had the capability to create life though James decided that the Transformers weren't alive but more of a machine with a brain that can make decisions for itself. This was similar to Transfiguration, transforming one object to another, and using Charms to give it a semblance of sentience and life through animation.

James also theorized that the All-Spark may be one of the theoretical 'Source of Magic' discussed by many wizarding philosophers. After all, it had to come from somewhere and the Cube did crash into Earth a few millennia ago so it was quite possible that the Cube's energy jumpstarted the appearance of Magic into select humans, a pseudo-evolution so to speak.

This may be the reason why the All-Spark bonded with James' magic.

Since he was practically the strongest magic user around, the Cube immediately bonded to him. However, James had to ask why it felt that bonding with the All-Spark was right and made him feel complete. That was a question that would be quite difficult to answer without knowing the origin of the artifact.

Since he became the All-Spark in human form, he agreed to experiment with Ratchet in how to properly use the Cube's energy. But before that would happen, James would be in deep meditation to determine what really happened to his core. After all, that was the first step in properly controlling magic as the goblin healer informed him back in Britain.

James went into a trance and dived deep into his subconscious to finally meet with his new core.

Before the All-Spark incident, his core appeared in the form of an orb, its depths were a hodgepodge of colors ranging from red to black.

After the incident, however, James' core looked quite different – the orb was gone to be replaced by the Cube! Like his orb, the cube-like core was semi-transparent, allowing James to see some sort of a blue spark within. The colors that was the once inside the orb-core were now outside the cube-core, releasing streaks of different-colored energies as it flew around.

This resulted in James finding out that not only does his magic LOOK different, it also FEELS different. It felt alive, really alive, and it whispered to James to be used and manipulated.

If his magic was eager before, it was like an obedient puppy now, waiting to please its master. James had a feeling that the more he used his new magic, the more powerful and easier to manipulate it would be.

While in meditation, James also noticed some additions to his mindscape.

Upon arriving in America, James bought a book on Occlumency and spent a majority of his year creating his mindscape and mental shields. He turned his mindscape into a replica of Hogwarts Library since he found the place his place of solitude.

However, after waking up from his coma and merging with the All-Spark, he noticed a new wing to his mindscape library and it was huge.

There were hundreds, if not thousands of memory books in the new wing. He opened some of them only to see them written in a language alien to him though he felt a nudge in his mind that it should be familiar. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't decipher the rune-like language much to his frustration.

When he showed Ratchet some of the runes he memorized, the medical bot told him that it was the language of the Primes, an old Cybertronian language that disappeared when the original Primes left Cybertron. Only Optimus would know how to read, much less decipher them. James made a mental note to ask Optimus to share his knowledge of the rare Cybertronian language or have it downloaded to a computer to be studied in his spare time.

After all, it was quite possible that the Cube contained the knowledge of its own creation or its creators which inadvertently passed on to him when he bonded with the All-Spark. If he could somehow read and decipher their meaning then it would be a boon to both Autobots and humankind if used properly.

After the meditation, James adjourned to the firing range to see how much his spells change after the merging.

Aside from being more powerful, the only difference was the new ability to create a solid energy-like construct that he could shape and control. He tested it in different scenarios and found out that it was similar to some of those American comics he read during his spare time.

If he was to compare it to something, he would liken it to how Green Lantern used his ring. He could make any solid constructs as long as he had the energy to sustain them and with his ability to absorb ambient energy, it was almost impossible for him to run out unless he drained his core in one go. He immediately experimented with it by using Green Lantern as a template and surprisingly, his experiments yielded amazing results.

Since his magic changed into something similar to the All-Spark's energy, he decided to call his unique magic the Mage-Spark. Tacky but it worked.

He tested his Mage-Spark shield against Ironhide's barrage much to Jazz's protest but the weapon specialist couldn't make a dent even with his most powerful combination of energy cannons and missiles.

James had to laugh himself silly when he saw the giant robots face after the first barrage exploded harmlessly on his shield. Another thing that James noted was the lack of strain in holding the shield against continuous fire unlike what he experienced when protecting his friends from Starscream's attacks.

Another test that James eagerly dove into was his favorite method of flying.

Before the...upgrade, James would use a wandless spell and sustain it with his magic to float, not fly but float. He couldn't fly at adrenalin-rushing speeds no matter how much he tried. However, with the Mage-Spark version, he could cover his entire body with a shield construct and achieve a method of flight that was more welcome than his Firebolt.

After a few test runs, he could float, fly, and even zoom through air without having to put much thought into the action. This was definitely one change that he definitely liked.

When James had a control over his magic, the next test was to determine how much of the All-Spark's ability did he gain. Since the Energon Batteries the Autobots had were almost depleted, Ratchet hooked James up to a converter panel to see if it would siphon the Cube energy in him directly into the battery.

They were surprised that it did that but at a much faster rate.

In most cases, it would take a day to completely fill up an Energon Battery that would power a Transformer for a year back in Cybertron.

Using human electricity requires at least a week to fill up a single battery which was how the Autobots were sustained while on Earth though they had to use their energy sparingly because of how slow the conversion was. In most cases, they had to refrain from being trigger happy with their energy weapons to reduce the drain.

James' Mage-Spark combination filled up the battery in under five minutes and he wasn't even winded.

When Ironhide found out that they had an almost endless supply of energy at their disposal, the bot immediately went to the firing range and used his cannons at their fullest. James had to stop the trigger-happy Autobot because even if they had plenty of Energon for him to use, they didn't have enough money to replace the damage to the firing range and Ironhide was nothing but destructive with his toys.

At the end of the test, Ratchet and James finally ended up filling ten Energon Batteries to the brim giving the bots a solid energy source for years. Optimus had to thank James for that since they had been pulling their punches, afraid of running low on energy during engagement.

The last test was to determine James' ability to create new Transformers.

While James was deep in meditation to investigate the changes in his magic, Ratchet took the time to study the new bots.

The monitoring and diagnostic bots were similar to the original Transformers though their mentality was that of a child due to being newly created. The weird thing was the new bots' ability to immediately transform into their alt mode since the original Transformers had to wait for their system to go into a maturity of sorts before they could do that.

Another fact that Ratchet discovered that the 'sparklings' energy were similar to that of James' Mage-Spark. It was twice as powerful and had a higher output than your run-of-the-mill Transformers.

Meaning, the bots James created or would create were faster, stronger, and more resilient than their counterparts.

James had to stamp his foot down and disagreed when Ratchet brought out a few earth machines for him to transform since he didn't have full control of his Mage-Spark to safely extract the required energy to create new bots. Considering what happened in the hospital wing where James' bout of rage turned five medical equipments into Transformers, he didn't want to take the chance in potentially turning ALL the machines in NEST to new Autobots. That was just too much to handle at this point in time.

Not all the time were used for testing and experiments much to Ratchet and Optimus' persistenece.

James would often spend an hour or two every day with Lennox and Epps as they drilled into him the various protocols involving the US military. Defense Secretary Keller also assisted James by teaching him how the government worked and the chain of command. Optimus also gave him a history lesson of Cybertron, Autobots, and Decepticons.

Fortunately for James, he was mildly talented with his Legilimency that he could just skim through the minds of Lennox, Epps, and Defense Secretary Keller to speed up the lessons, with their permission of course.

James also spent time outside lessons to indulge in a bit of storytelling since he missed a lot of action while he was in a healing coma.

James was disheartened that Sam decided to wash his hands off the Autobots since the boy wanted to live his life normally while attending college.

If there was one thing James learned in life, there was no such thing as normal. His life was a living testament to that. Once you've been touched by the unknown, expect it to come back worst than ever and bite you in the rump with a vengeance.

In the end, James decided to give Sam the space he needed.

Besides, if the increasing Decepticon's activity was anything to go by, Sam would be in the center of the mess…again with James backing the teen up. J

James was also happy that despite how Sam didn't want to see Bumblebee, or any bots for that matter, the Camaro was still around to make sure that his charge was alright.

* * *

James could feel a migraine forming after his talk with the American President and the American Minister of Magic.

Thanks to the technology and magical advancement of the United States, James didn't bother to go to a conference in Washington or subject himself to hours kneeling on the floor in a floo conversation. Instead, he talked with the two heads using a large monitor in the command center of the NEST base. The computer was the most advanced on Earth thanks to the help of the bots and it was easy to broadcast his signal directly to the two Presidents and start their video conference from there.

As it stood, because of his appointment of being the liaison between the magical community, the American mundane community, and the Cybertronian race (Autobots only), James had three Ambassadorial badges under his belt.

Such was the case, he was given command of the NEST base and its operations though it wouldn't start immediately since he was woefully uneducated in the matters of both military and law. However, James had firepower in spades due to his magic and the bots backed him up. Temporarily, he would be working alongside Optimus Prime in a joint commander position and the human NEST operatives would be subjected to both of their commands within reason.

This made it a bit awkward for James since his status as an Ambassador and co-Commander of NEST resulted in all military personnel giving him the salute every time he came around. He had to ask Lennox to teach him the protocols because one officer practically saluted at him and remained in position for 10 minutes before Epps was kind enough to whisper to James what to do in order to get the man to drop it. All he had to do was to return the salute and that was it.

The bots were also looking at him differently because of his status as the human All-Spark.

According to Jazz when the two hung out outside the base to relax, James was an equivalent to a god for them because of his ability to create Transformers and supply them with unlimited amount of energon for their Sparks. James spluttered at being likened to a god and immediately had a row with Prime to drop the worship-like adoration on the bots faces.

In the end, after two hours of debate much to the amusement of everyone who heard, James finally made his point that he was at the same level as everyone in the base – both human and bots. He was just different because of his 'superpowers. This practically made everyone endeared him to them because of his modest attitude.

James didn't notice that his popularity just went up a notch because of that statement.

* * *

It was two months after waking up from his coma that James had a visitor. It was the first time that a magical creature stepped foot into the base. Considering that everyone bar James have not seen a goblin up close and personal, they were quite wary when the little guy suddenly popped in unannounced in the middle of a general meeting discussing the increase in Decepticon activity on Earth.

Griphook stared wide eyed at the human and Autobots baring their weapons down at his small form. It was thanks to his battle-hardened will that he didn't soil his pants after facing so many weapons in the face. Thankfully, James was there and immediately recognized his account manager.

"Everyone, lower your weapons." James ordered. When they didn't comply, he decided to take it up a notch. He channeled a bit Mage-Spark into his voice and barked. **"NOW!"**

The reaction was immediate, the soldiers holstered their weapons and stood on attention while the bots disengaged their cannons and pistols and stood on alert. James noted their reactions and inwardly smirked. Now he knew how to make them listen to him when stubborn and wondered if it would work on Ratchet. The Mother Hen of the Hospital Wing was unbearable at times when his health was concerned.

"Sorry about that, Griphook. The base is a bit high strung at the moment." James said with a grin as he beckoned to a spare chair in front of him. He addressed everyone after that. "Alright, we will reconvene and continue our discussion in two hours at 1300. Have fun boys and bots. Optimus, Jazz, Lennox, Epps, please remain. I have a feeling that all of you will need to hear what Griphook is going to discuss with me."

When the soldiers left, and those mentioned were alone in the room, James immediately raised his hand and released a wave of energy that encompassed the walls, ceiling, and floor – sealing everyone inside and stopping eavesdroppers from overhearing the discussion. Griphook stared wide-eyed at the casual display of powerful wandless magic though the signature was a bit off but it still held some of his clients familiar…scent, so to speak.

"You surprise me, Mr. Evanson. It has been two years since I last saw you and when I do, you display astounding control over your magic that would make Dumbledore and Voldemort green with envy." Griphook noted before looking at the bots in the room. He remembered the weapons they aimed at him and inwardly shivered. "Not to mention the powerful allies you have around you. Yes, definitely would make Dumbledore and Voldemort green with envy."

"You know that you can call me James right?" James said with a smile though he tensed after hearing those two names. "What brings you here? Or more importantly, how did you find me here?"

"When I didn't hear from you for two years, I decided to be direct in my search. I immediately went to see the American Minister of Magic to inquire about your whereabouts. Considering that I am your account manager and have sworn a vow of compliance to serve you until you release me or when my duty ends if your estate dries out, he told me everything about what happened in the past years. I daresay that you're leading your life to quite an adventure." Griphook said with a grin. "To answer your question, the Minister gave me the location of the base though he did inform me to make sure that I arrive with an announcement or else. I think I know what he meant by the 'or else' part. I almost shit my pants."

James chuckled before seeing the questioning looks on the others, he decided to introduce everyone.

"Griphook, I would like to welcome you to NEST – a group manned by both Autobots and military to divert and stop Decepticon activity around the globe. This is Optimus Prime, my co-Commander, so to speak (pointing at the large red blue bot in the room). Jazz (pointing at the silver bot) is Optimus' lieutenant and my bodyguard. Lennox and Epps are my lieutenants and second-in-command of the human personnel on base. Guys, I want you to meet Griphook, a goblin account manager of my estates back in Britain and my friend. Without him, I wouldn't be here in America."

"A pleasure to meet you, Griphook. The realm of magic has been well hidden that no trace of your presence are available on the Internet. I would like to apologize for baring our weapons upon your entrance but considering the state of alert we are in, we didn't take any chance." said Optimus as a way of explanation and apology.

"I assure you there are no hard feelings, Mr. Optimus Prime. If I was in your shoes then I would have hacked first, ask questions later." Griphook said with a bloodthirsty smirk.

"I like him." commented Epps with a grin which was returned by said goblin.

"You would, considering how trigger happy you are. No wonder you and Ironhide are best buds." mumbled Lennox though he had a grin on his face as well.

"Alright, not the time for jokes you too. Why did you come here, Griphook? Considering that you're actively looking for me, I would assume that something is wrong back home?" asked James with a frown on his face.

"Indeed. But let me get the formalities out of the way first. I would like to inform you with pride that your investments are in order and the estate have gained a 20% boost in assets. No activities in your family vault other than yours and unsound investments were liquidated and the money used in more profitable ventures." Griphook stated, reading from a parchment he pulled out.

"Good job, Griphook. Of course, you got 10% out of the total earnings, right?" James said with a mischievous twitch to his lips.

"Of course, James. As stipulated in the contract we agreed on before you left Britain, I get 10% of everything the investments earned since I was doing all the work. Let me just say that I am currently one of the richest goblin in Gringotts." Griphook stated with a smirk.

"Ah, music to my ears. Now, tell me the real reason why you came here, Griphook. I assume this has something to do with the war?" James asked in his business voice.

The word 'war' made everyone look at him in shock. There was a war? Where and with who?

James saw the looks so he decided to come clean. He told everyone in attendance his story, his discovery of magic, his life at Hogwarts, Voldemort and his Death Eaters, the Ministry of Magic and Wizarding Britain, and finally, the war. He also told them that his birth name was Harry James Potter though he changed it to James Evanson to make sure that Britain wouldn't be able to find him and start a new life.

"Well, you have always been James Evanson so I don't think of you as Harry Potter, sir." said Lennox with a straight face. Epps merely nodded though he did give a salute of respect to James direction which made the teen smile before returning it.

"Thanks, Lennox, Epps." James said gratefully before turning to the two bots in the room. "I hope this doesn't change anything."

"No need to worry, James. As Lennox said, you have always been James Evanson." said Optimus followed closely by Jazz's "Ditto."

James nodded in thanks before beckoning for Griphook to proceed.

"Now that is out of the way, let me continue. As we have agreed, I used the funds in your Trust Vault to create a spy network of sorts that encompassed Wizarding Britain. Thanks to this, I have quite a treasure trove of information that would prove useful if you ever decide to return and take care of Voldemort for good."

"What do you mean return to England? I have no such plans, Griphook." said James adamantly and the NEST operatives nodded in agreement.

"That might be your choice, James, but when you hear what I'm about to reveal, I can safely say that you're going to have to think about it. The repercussions are dire if left unattended." The goblin warned, a serious look on his face. This didn't bode well for James but decided to listen.

"Fine. Tell me everything you know." James ordered in irritation.

"I will definitely do that but refrain from interrupting me since this is quite a long tale. I will answer your questions to the best of my abilities after that. Understood?"

Everyone nodded in agreement causing Griphook to nod in gratitude.

"When you left England, I immediately activated my connections and created new ones. Because of this, I had a clear picture of what is happening and what will possibly happen in the future. But the story starts when you were still a baby and have shaped your life as it is today."

"You see, James, before you were born, there was a prophecy. I found this out through one of my connection in the Department of Mysteries. He informed me that that in the Halls of Prophecy, there is an orb that pertains to your birth and the downfall of Voldemort. I don't know what the prophecy says in verbatim but if you want to know of its full content then you need to go back and visit the Ministry and take the prophecy. The orbs are spelled that only the maker of the prophecy, those who heard it, and who it pertained to may take it from its protections."

"In this case, I was able to bribe one of your friends who have already graduated Hogwarts, he goes by the name of Ronald Weasley. Being a member of the Order of the Phoenix along with Hermione Granger and some of your classmates after graduation, I assumed that he had loads of information on him that would bring light to the situation and my assumption was correct. I used his desire for money to get the information I need. He was quite…amendable to the arrangement."

"Ronald Weasley informed me that you were Dumbledore's pawn ever since the prophecy came out. The old coot didn't reveal the entire content of the prophecy only that it states that you will be born and will have the power that the dark lord doesn't that would bring him down. As it also stands, Dumbledore knew of your relevance to the war so he orchestrated your life, starting with your placement with the Dursleys. The debacle with the Philosopher's stone in your first year was a test of sorts to determine if you had the potential to bring down Voldemort. It would seem that you passed with flying colors, well, according to Dumbledore anyway. You also proved your worth during your second year when you the specter of the Heir of Slytherin, Slytherin's basilisk, and saving Ginerva Weasley from death."

"Now, Weasley also informed me that the Order of the Phoenix was tasked to make sure that you don't stray from Dumbledore's path. As far as the information went, there were a few that acted negatively to that order, namely your godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Alastor Moody. Those four left the Order and started their own movement to support you and against Voldemort and Dumbledore. The others are purely on Dumbledore's side of the fence and believed that you needed his help to bring down the Dark Lord."

"Now, during your fifth year there if you stayed, Voldemort made a pass at getting the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. That didn't work thanks to the Order of the Phoenix and the fight that broke out resulted in Voldemort finally revealing himself to the magical world. It was quite unfortunate for Minister Fudge to appear and only to be hit by a Killing Curse since aside from the prophecy, the second objective was to kill him which succeeded."

"Now, on your sixth year if you stayed, you would have been in the middle of the onset of the Second Wizarding War. Voldemort was now active during and have resorted to raiding muggleborn families and killing them. Some escaped thanks to the Order but others were too late to be saved. During one of these raids, Peter Pettigrew was captured and Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, immediately dosed him with Veritaserum. All his secrets came out and his hand in the death of your family. Because of this, Sirius Black case was dropped and is now a free man. I would like to mention that he took the Black Lordship and is now Lord Black."

"Dumbledore, knowing that he was outclassed, decided to work with the current Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, to track you down since he revealed to the him the exitence of the prophecy that stated that only you can take down Voldemort. It was a gamble since he didn't know how Scrimgeour would react but his gamble paid off. The Minister deployed Aurors all over the globe to search for you. However, this act didn't go without repercussions."

"Because of the illegal entry of his Aurors into other countries, with Ministerial backing I might add, all trespassers were immediately apprehended and tried. The countries who found British Aurors in their boundaries brought it up with the ICW. Dumbledore fought tooth and nail to get his point across but it was in vain. After a month-long debate; everyone closed their borders on Wizarding Britain, effectively making sure that Voldemort stays within his base of operation. There is currently a standing order on other countries that Voldemort and his Death Eaters would be subjected to Killing Curses and to be killed on the spot. British Aurors found in their soil would be stunned, interrogated, before being deported back to Britain with a heavy fine."

"This resulted in Wizarding Britain being cut off from the rest of the magical world. Muggleborn families have left the country in droves and have settled in other countries who accepted them with open arms. As of right now, the population of muggleborns numbered below thirty since they left after discovering that they were being hunted down by Voldemort and his ilk."

"In your seventh year, an event happened in Gringotts that shed light to how Voldemort survived. Bellatrix Lestrange went under Polyjuice to take something from her vault. Because of the standing order from the Ministry to arrest marked Death Eaters, she was immediately apprehended when her disguise was dispelled thanks to one of the wards we have in the bank. The esteemed Ragnok, the Goblin King, ordered a search of her vault to see what she wanted. It was discovered that she was after a Horcrux in the form of Hufflepuff's cup."

"When I heard of that report, I immediately called the healer who took care of you and she revealed that your scar was a Horcrux. This meant that Voldemort resorted to Soul Anchors to tie him to this world, unable to die. His physical body can be destroyed but his spirit would live on until resurrected like what happened in your fourth year at Hogwarts during the last part of the Triwizard Tournament."

"Using this as a stepping stone, we have discovered through the use of a rare goblin spell that Voldemort created a total of seven Horcrux using the imprint of his soul on Hufflepuff's cup. As it stands, there are a total of seven Horcrux, four already destroyed, with only four being left with the last one being the Dark Lord himself. What these four are we didn't know because the spell only detects the existence of similar Horcrux but not where it is found."

"When Voldemort started killing muggles, the Queen finally decided to intervene. Minister Scrimgeour, through the muggle Prime Minister, revealed the existence of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, the war, and finally, the prophecy. Of course, the Queen was against in dragging you back if you didn't want to since it is not your duty to fight Voldemort but those of the entire Wizarding Britain. However, she left a memo with the Minister that if you are ever found, she requested that you contact her in the shortest possible time. This was seven months ago. My spy in the Ministry informed me of this agreement and I now inform you of it."

James mulled over the information the goblin revealed to him and some of the questions he had before leaving Britain now being answered. Dumbledore knew of the prophecy even before he was born and the old coot practically manipulated everything to ensure that he would be properly controlled.

This was the reason why his parents' Will was ignored and he was placed in a family that hated magic. Using his knowledge of human psychology he learned from the books he read after coming to America, putting a child in an abusive environment would result in them being meek and subservient to authority figures. He grudgingly admitted that he fell into that trap easily since he saw Dumbledore as a savior for giving him a way out of his relatives for the majority of each year. He played the part of the pawn perfectly until he snapped.

The existence of the prophecy concerned him since prophecies were self-fulfilling at best. It won't happen if you didn't want it to happen. However, this prophecy latched on to his life when Voldemort attack him while he was still a baby. It made the prophecy valid and if it was to be believed, only HE could kill Voldemort and no one else.

The existence of the Horcrux was also another concern for him. Without the knowledge of what these Horcrux were and where they were located, killing Voldemort with his anchors intact wouldn't mean a thing since his minions could just resurrect him back into a body, though this time, without his blood to act as a catalyst. He knew that Voldemort was so immersed in the dark side of magic that there would be other rituals to give him a complete form with his magic intact.

For now, James decided to play a wait and see game. Considering that the world closed their borders on Britain, going there prematurely would be tantamount to suicide. Also, going there with a standing order from the Minister to capture him left a bad taste in his mouth. At the moment, he was safe in America and he had responsibilities here that he couldn't ignore.

"Griphook, thank you for telling me all this and the information you revealed shed quite a lot of light into the situation. However, I am not going back to Britain as of yet. Sure, I want to off Moldyshorts with what he did to my family but I learned from the war I just survived in that sacrifices had to be made if one is to succeed. A friend of mine had a motto I took to heart - No Sacrifice, No Victory." James informed the goblin who grinned and nodded in agreement.

"A worthy creed to follow and a truth that even us goblins recognize." Griphook agreed.

"There are some instructions I need you to enact to make sure that I am prepared for when I do decide to return to Britain and finish Voldemort for good. I give you full reign over my estate. Use the funds at your disposal, if possible, only the excess to find pertinent information about Voldemort." James said with a grim look on his face. Everyone in the NEST base recognize it as his tactician face. James was a great tactician, able to come up with strategy on the fly. When he had that face on then the other side was in deep shit.

"What do you need?" asked Griphook, taking out another parchment and a calligraphy pen that James gifted him a few months after setting foot in America. It was enchanted to never run out of ink and was loads better than quills, less messy too.

"First, I want you to find out more about the surviving Horcruxes, what they are and where they can be found. If you can get your hands on them then please do. Award the goblin 10,000 galleons as a prize for each Horcrux destroyed (Griphook's eyes gleamed with unmatched greed when he heard the amount. It was ten times a year's wage.). Next, I want you to gather as much information as you can about his Death Eaters, who they are, what they do, and their position in the Dark Lord's army. Concentrate on his financial backers since Voldemort wouldn't be able to do much without gold greasing the works. Finally, I want you to contact Sirius' group. Tell him that I am perfectly alright but don't tell him where I am or what I am doing. Just tell him that I will contact him as soon as I am able."

"And the Queen?" asked Griphook as he wrote down his client's instructions.

"I'll deal with her when the time comes. I'll probably contact her through her counterpart here in the US. Since I'm quite friendly with the President, I'm sure I can persuade him to set up a meeting with her or something. Besides, it would be safer for the Queen to meet with me here in the US where Voldemort can't get his hands on her. If they did, that would be a disaster waiting to happen." James said with a shudder. Considering how backward the magical of Britain were, they would be sitting ducks if they decided to attack.

"An astute observation, James. If Voldemort does set his eyes on the Queen and manages to bring her down then a war of epic proportions will happen. Not only will the existence of magic be revealed, the entirety of muggle weapons would be aimed on the magical enclaves. That is a prospect that I don't want to happen and I think Voldemort knows of this too since he didn't make a move against the English Monarchy ever since he rose to power." Griphook said, mimicking James.

"You might also want to look into the possibility of getting a bit of an army under your belt when that happens, sir." Epps blurted out his idea. He blushed a bit when all eyes and optics turned to him. He continued when James signaled him to do so with interest in his face. "Considering that this Voldemort dude has an army behind him, it would be a good idea to have the same when you do decide to return and finish off the sucker. Considering the treaty between nations, I don't think having the entire NEST behind you would be appropriate. I think that would be trespassing."

"Also, the Transformers would be behind you all the way if you do decide to return to your home, James. However, considering what you wizards are capable of, Cybertronian firepower might not be enough. Epps's idea has merit and you should look into it." Optimus rumbled in his usual monotone drawl.

"Both of you are right but doing so right now would not be…advisable considering the status of Britain. If I do decide to create an army to fight Voldemort then it would have to be discreet." James mused before an idea occurred to him. "Griphook, inform Sirius to gather wizards and witches that wanted to fight against Voldemort. If he can, start to train them in battle spells and strategy. They don't need to act if Death Eaters attack but tell him to prepare for the final showdown. When I do return to Britain, we will hit Voldemort so hard that he wouldn't know what he's facing."

Griphook gave out a short laugh before giving James a nod of respect.

"You are turning out to be quite an expert in tactics, James. Your orders are well planned and sound. You value information above all others and use them in the best way possible to bring down your enemies. You would make a fine goblin." said Griphook with an evil smirk on his face.

"You've seen nothing yet. You should have seen the look on the last Decepticons we faced after employing James' strategy." Lennox crowed before laughing when he remembered the bot's face.

"What happened?" Griphook said with morbid curiosity.

"Let's just say that we herded the Decepticon into a mine field that James cooked up and he practically blew up without even knowing what he stepped on. Everything was finished in just five minutes. We even have the whole thing on video and the look on the bot's face before being blown to scrap was priceless." Jazz commented with a grin.

* * *

The alarm blared around the base when James was putting in the last enchantment on the dragonhide vests he had Griphook send to him for the human operatives of NEST. Considering that humans were quite vulnerable to Cybertronian weapons, these vest would provide enough protection that they would survive a blast though not without bruises. They still needed to be tested out for any kinks but considering that the alarm only meant that another Decepticon was spotted, it was about to get its very first field test.

"Let's go, Hack." James called out causing his laptop to transform into a small black bot two-foot in height. James accidentally changed his laptop into an Autobot when he discharged Mage-Spark a bit more into the Energon Battery. Considering that his laptop was strapped to his back at that time, it transformed into an Autobot that had a very interesting ability. It could interface with any computers on the planet that James definitely liked and the reason why he gave the bot the designation 'Hack'.

"Another Decepticon, sir?" spoke Hack in a perfect British Accent as it clambered over his creator's shoulder and stayed there. James didn't know why but all the bots he created all had his accent. It was mind-boggling.

"Considering the alarm then yes, another Decepticon." James said sarcastically as he exited his makeshift laboratory and made his way to the command center where everyone was gathered. He floated himself over to the elevated platform where the main terminal was and addressed the soldier in charge of the monitor. "Report."

"Sir, we just received an intel from our contact in Shanghai that there was a large energon reading in one of the construction sites in the area."

"Do we have visual?" asked James as he saw Optimus and the rest of the bots enter the command center.

"Not at the moment, sir. We just triangulated the position but we didn't have enough access to the cameras in the area to merit a solid visual." commented the soldier. James nodded before calling out his ace.

"Hack, I want you to use the coordinates and try to find any video devices in the area and get me a visual of this Decepticon." James ordered to the bot on his shoulder.

"As you wish, sir." Hack jumped off James' shoulder and onto the terminal. A few plugs came out of his wrist and attached itself to the console. It was a minute later that Hack spoke. "Access granted. Integrating virus into known elements. Control of external video devices confirmed. Patching to main monitors now."

The large monitor came to life to show a Terex Hydraulic Mining Excavator. It was definitely larger than your ordinary excavator so that in itself stood out that this was a bot and a hostile one at that since all Autobots were part of NEST. James looked at the screen for a few moments before an idea occurred to him.

"Hack, any Energon Readers in the area?" James asked his personal bot. Energon Readers were one of the few Cybertron-Earth technologies developed to detect the Sparks in Transformers. The readers could determine how strong a bot's Spark was which was a testament to their strength – the stronger the Spark reading, the more powerful the bot. James made a mental note to make a hierarchy of sorts that they could work with accordance to the readings generated. That would be a big help in determining how powerful their enemy was.

"None, sir." came Hack's reply.

"Great. We don't know how large this guy's Spark is so we don't know what firepower he's packing." mumbled James before turning to Optimus who was looking at the monitor. "Any idea how powerful this thing is, Optimus."

"I have not met any Decepticons integrating itself into construction machines though considering how powerful these vehicles are, I can safely say that we can put him in league with Devastator. Also, the size of the machine indicates that its robot mode can be quite large, larger than my frame if I was to hazard a guess." Optimus supplied helpfully.

"If that is the case then we need to mobilize right away before it runs amuck. Lennox, do we have any contacts with the military base in Shanghai?"

"We don't, sir, though they should know the chain of command since NEST is a part of the military." Lennox answered.

"Nice. Hack, patch me through to the largest military base in Shanghai. If we are going to contain this thing then we need to make sure that we can do damage control."

"Affirmative, sir. The largest American military outpost in the Chinese continent is the one in Beijing. Shall I patch you through?" Hack drawled lazily making James roll his eyes.

"Please, Hack, and while you're at it, bring me a satellite image of the surrounding area. I need to know what we can work on."

Hack didn't answer but the second monitor showed a satellite image of the area where the Decepticon was hiding in. Also, the first monitor changed to show the face of a very surprised military personnel with white hair.

"What in the world…who are you?" asked the man on the screen.

"James Evanson, Ambassador and Liaison of Cybertron and Human Relations, and co-Commander of NEST."

The man was surprised before managing to rein it in and gave James a salute from his end of the video.

"Sir!" the man said with a salute. "Lieutenant Mark Robins of Shanghai Base, sir!"

"At ease, lieutenant. Tell me, are you the one in charge at the moment?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, there is a Decepticon detected a few clicks from where you are right now. NEST will be dropping in to contain the situation. However, we need to do a bit of damage control to make sure that no civilians are harmed during the operation." James informed him before spotting a familiar image on the map in the second monitor. "According to the satellite image I have of the area, there is toxic waste facility a few kilometers from the scene. I want you to contact your counterpart there and explain the situation. Use a toxic spill as an alibi. Get all civilians out of there and make sure that the place is quarantined. NEST will be there in exactly 2100 hours Shanghai time tomorrow. Any questions?"

"Will this be by land or air drop?"

"Considering that we are pressed for time, we will be taking a plane there. I will be bringing the bots with me for the operation. Make sure that you clear the run way and divert all air traffic to another strip for the time being. If questions are asked, send word to this base immediately. They will patch you to me."

"Sir! We await your coming and I am honored to finally meet you, sir!"

"The honor is all mine. Now that will be all. Evanson, out." James said before the transmission was cut off by Hack. He sighed in relief since he really didn't like showing off his rank and preferred to work in the background. However, considering that he was the human commander of NEST, all other superiors deferred to him when it concerns anything Cybertronian.

"You handled that quite well, James." said Optimus with a grin. Everyone was also smirking at him since they knew how James hated pulling rank on others. He was likable that way.

"Ha ha. Just be thankful that you're only in charge of the bots, Optimus. If I had my way, you will be doing everything." James grouched causing everyone in the room to snicker. "Anyway, any idea what we're going to do?"

"You're the tactician here so you tell me." said Optimus with a shrug causing James to glare at him.

"If I didn't know any better, Optimus, you're getting lazy. Maybe I should ask Ratchet to check you out. You look a little…peaky." James said with an evil grin on his face. Optimus heard the threat and immediately raised his hands in surrender. Ratchet was a force to be reckoned when he was on the warpath, especially if you're sick or in need of repairs. Despite being larger than his medical officer, he was definitely fearful of the yellow ambulance.

"Oh alright. I suggest that soldiers and bots go by land and surround the Decepticon. I will be waiting airborne to be dropped if things get out of hand." Optimus said before glancing at the second monitor. "Since you have everything contained as it is, I suggest that you go with Jazz while Lennox and Epps go with the Ironhide. Mobilize the Arcee twin, Skid, and Mudflap to act as surveillance and pursuit just in case. Jolt and Sideswip will wait things out just in case if another Decepticon is in the vicinity."

"Good plan." said James with a nod. "Anyway, did Skid and Mudflap change their alt forms. Can they settle for something else other than an ice cream truck?"

"You can tell them if you like." Optimus pointed out. He really didn't want to deal with those two headaches. Their antics alone could fry a bot's memory bank. If they tried, short circuits would happen.

"We can take care of that later. Anyway, Lennox, Epps, gather the team in the hangar in 10 minutes. I have some new toys for you guys." James said with a grin causing the two soldiers to do the same.

"What toys are we talking about?" Epps said while rubbing his hands together in glee.

"Toys that would save your life now get to it!" James barked while hitting the man on the butt with a stinging hex that caused him to yelp in surprise.

* * *

James stood in front of three dozen NEST soldier all awaiting his orders. The bots were already in their alt forms and being loaded onto the plane for transport. It was going to be a long flight and they all hoped that the Decepticon wouldn't be moving around that much considering its size.

"I have something for you guys to make sure that you all come back in one piece. I already treat you people as family, brothers that I love but I don't want to let other people know about (some snickers erupted from the soldiers though quite a lot of them were beaming at him). So, yeah, this is going to help increase your survivability in the field." said James before levitating a trunk in front of him. He opened the lid with a mental nudge and floated out the three dozen dragonhide vests he enchanted. Everyone was already used to the feats James could do with his magic but seeing the boy casually manipulate reality was a bit unnerving to some.

"Are those…vests of some sorts." one soldier asked.

"Nah, looks like an undershirt to me." replied the one beside him,

"Har har. For your information these go under your uniforms. They are made from dragonhide…" He saw the soldiers look at him incredulously, not believing that there were dragons. "I'll show you a dragon when you get back to base so just take my word for it. Anyway, dragonhide is the most durable piece of leather you will ever find in the planet. It is heat-resistant and should shield you from blasts. They go underneath your uniforms so you have another piece of protection from shrapnel, energy bursts, and potential stabbing. I also added a bit of enchantment into its creation so it could withstand a bullet at point blank range. This is going to be its first field test so make sure you tell me if you encounter any problems with it."

"They look comfortable at least." Epps commented as he eyed a vest floating in front of him.

"They are. I enchanted them to have a temperature control of sorts. If the weather is cold then they will keep you warm and vice versa. Anyway, we have five minutes before departure so grab a vest and suit up. Don't worry about sizes since they will automatically fit your frame like a glove."

The soldiers immediately took a pair and immediately went back to the barracks to change. Considering their military training, it didn't take long for them to come back. From the smiles on their faces, James knew that they definitely liked it.

It didn't take long for the NEST troops to finish double checking their gear and boarded the transport planes. But before leaving, James instructed Hack always be connected to the communicators and monitor the situation. While everyone was in the field, Hack would be their eyes in the sky so nothing would be able to sneak up behind them.

* * *

James was currently taking a lie in on Jazz's hood when his communicator went online. They were two hours away from the drop off point and he couldn't wait to get off the plane. It was boring and one could only do so much to amuse himself.

"_Sir, there is an incoming transmission from Pentagon." _came Hack's voice from his communicator. James sighed. This was going to be one of those days.

"Patch them through, Hack."

"_Affirmative, sir. Incoming transmission."_

"This is Commander James Evanson."

"_James?" _

"Secretary Keller. Nice of you to call. You don't call, you don't write. I was thinking that you hate me." James joked. He liked the man and considered him a surrogate grandfather of sorts. It was the Secretary of Defense who taught him everything he knew of the military chain of command, as well as some soldier-like ethics to follow on.

"_This is no time for jokes, James. I just received a call from my counterpart in China. What is going on over there?"_

"We got intel that a large Decepticon was discovered in China, to be more specific, in downtown Shanghai. I contacted the military base in Shanghai and ordered an evacuation of sorts within the immediate area using a toxic spill as an alibi to get the civilians out of the way. We are now two hours away from the drop off point and we will engage at exactly 2300 hours if we are lucky. We expect this to be a short mission since we had a visual of the bot so we didn't have to look for it."

"_Ah, so that was what the Chinese yammering about."_

"Oh? What did they say?" James asked curiously.

"_According to my translator, the Chinese Government received a warning that some idiot miscalculated in using the machines in the toxic waste station and caused an overflow. Their generals informed the head honchos that America was coming in to help with the spill. I didn't know that it was a Decepticon alert."_

"I guess that the generals didn't inform their superiors that it was a bot. Can you clear that up for us, sir? I don't want to have to get involved in a press conference just to open their eyes. Since the Chinese government already knew of the Transformers, then they wouldn't have a problem having NEST handle it."

"_That should be the case but I'll take care of the wrinkles. Just get that bot out of there, preferably right in a scrap yard." _

"Aye aye mon capitan!" James joked.

"_When are you ever going to grow up?"_ Keller asked with a sigh.

"I'm 18, old man. I'm entitled to be a kid once in a while."

"_And that's what worries me." _

James didn't get to reply to that because his surrogate grandfather already cut off the line.

* * *

"_Any bad robot out there better get ready for an ass whoopin'"_ came the voice of Skid from the communicator James was wearing. He was monitoring the situation from above under an invisibility spell and he had Hack open the channels so he would be able to issue orders if necessary. He had to palm his face when he heard the prankster Autobot announce that over his speakers.

"YOU IDIOT! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO IN UNNOTICED AND HAVE THE ELEMENT OF SURPRISE. YOU BETTER SHUT UP OR I'M GOING TO TORCH YOU WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" James screamed to the communicator.

"_Oops, sorry boss."_ came Skid's sheepish response though James was thankful that the bot closed his trap.

"Why oh why did Optimus have to let those two join NEST?" James said forlornly, not noticing that he just broadcasted that to ever single soldier and bot connected to the channel. "They are turning out to be a bigger headache than Ironhide."

"_Hey, I resent that."_ came Ironhide's voice.

"You are and you know it. For this month alone, I have to approve of $150,000 just to repair the firing range because you miscalculated the power of your cannons. If this continues then I'm going to have to dish out money just to pay for your trigger happy tendencies. So yes, you are a headache. Just be thankful that the twin morons are worst than you."

"_Oi!"_ came Skid and Mudflaps indignant response.

"Shut up you two. Why couldn't you both be like the Arcee twins. Not only are the three gorgeous and sexy, they are also soft spoken as well. You two are just plain loud." James said with a defeated sigh.

"_Why thank you, James."_ said Arcee through the communicator.

"_Are you flirting with us, James?" _Chromia asked in a sultry tone.

"_I can take you on anytime, big boy. Come to momma, sweetie."_ Elita flirted back.

"_Sweet. Someone's going to get laid!"_ crowed Mudflap in triumph.

"Dear Merlin, kill me now!" James cried out to the heavens. The snickers that came from his communicator didn't help with his already deteriorating mood.

* * *

The mission began but it wasn't the NEST team who started it. The Decepticon definitely knew that it was surrounded so it immediately transformed into a huge bot bigger than f Optimus. Before it could fully transform, it fired off some of its cannons on the ground that blew up large pipes towards the human troops.

Thankfully, James was above the scene so he immediately intercepted the large projectiles before they could hit his troops. In a fit of annoyance, James threw back every single pipes he caught at the Decepticon, pelting it to retreat. The soldiers recovered from the explosion and started firing their modified guns against the thing. It transformed again to leave and James couldn't help but gape at what it transformed into.

"Did that Decepticon just transform into a unicycle?" James asked incredulously over the communicator.

"_Considering that one of its wheels is behind its head and one of them is practically moving the thing, then yes, it is a unicycle." _came Hack's voice from the communicator.

"Shut up, Hack. I don't have time for your sarcasm right now." said James as he flanked the Decepticon and started pelting it with Reductors. Considering its size, nothing short of a really overpowered blasting hex could dent that thing. Speaking of which… James increased his speed until he was right in front of the unicycle bot and aimed both of his hand forward, palms open. _**"CONFRINGO!"**_

James didn't really need to verbalize his spells thanks to his…evolved magic but it helped in adding more juice to his already formidable firepower.

The overpowered blasting hex hit the chest of the monster and pushed it back. It was lucky that it did because it was about to swipe at one of the choppers that flanked it from the other side while hitting it with missiles.

James swerved to the side to dodge as the Decepticon fired off a missile at him. A flicker caught his attention and turned to the side. He saw a silver car that looked out of place in a construction yard.

However, before he could say anything the silver car started its engines and revved out of the site. Lennox's shout came through the communicator that almost made his ears ring.

"_There's another Decepticon. Arcee twins! Target coming your way."_

James decided that he would be concentrating on the large unicycle since it was heading straight for the highway. He increased his altitude and looked around until he spotted an intersection devoid of any cars.

"JAZZ! IRONHIDE! MAKE A TURN DUE WEST! IM GOING TO DIVERT IT TO WHERE THERE WON'T BE ANY CIVILIANS GETTING SQUASHED BY THAT THING!" screamed James through the communicator as he dove down directly on top of the giant Decepticon. "OPTIMUS! PREPARE FOR A DROP! PILOT, ON MY MARK, DROP YOUR PACKAGE!"

"_Awaiting your orders, sir."_ came the pilot's voice.

"_Good luck, James."_ said Optimus. _"I'm getting fitted with the chutes now. Waiting for your mark."_

James didn't say anything but gathered Mage-Spark for a massive construct, he flew over on top of the Decepticon and covered its entirety with a solid energy field. He grunted at the weight as he increased his altitude, dragging the bot with him as he sped to the west. The Decepticon was squirming against the field so it didn't help reduce the burden.

It took two minutes for him to make it to the drop point and saw Ironhide and Jazz already within range. With a heave, James flex his mind and threw the Decepticon downwards with a vengeance.

The weight of the Decepticon plus the strength of James' throw was enough to destroy the concrete it landed on. Ironhide and Jazz immediately transformed and fired off every single cannons and missiles they had on them while the monster was disoriented. James was panting in the air as the weight of the bot proved almost too much for him to handle.

"O-Optimus." James said as he panted.

"_Are you alright, James?"_ Optimus asked worriedly.

"I'm a-alright. Just tired. T-that thing w-was heavy. Are you ready?"

"_Ready and waiting."_

"Pilot, drop your cargo!"

"_Bombs away!"_ came the pilot's voice.

James floated in place as he watched Optimus jumped off from the plane and landed squarely on top of the Decepticon. With s sigh, he lowered himself to a high building and watched the show, too tired to do anything else.

* * *

James was currently seated comfortable in Jazz's driver seat when he told Hack to patch him through the speakers and microphone on Optimus.

"_Punk ass, Decepticon."_ came Ironhide's comment. James rolled his eyes when he heard Optimus' dramatic opening.

"_Any last words?" _

Of course, the Decepticon definitely had something to say.

"_This is not your planet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again."_

"_That doesn't sound good."_ came Epps voice.

"_Not today."_ was all Optimus' response before James could hear the Autobot leader prepare his gun and fired. James knew that the Decepticon was dead since Optimus had one of the strongest cannons among the bots at NEST.

"Dang it!"

"_What got your panties in a twist, sir?" came Lennox's voice in concern._

"That idiot robot had to open its trap before Optimus could blast its brains off. That thing just sprouted off a prophecy and it's already in the works. I HATE PROPHECIES!" James screamed the last part. "NEXT TIME, OPTIMUS, BLAST FIRST, THEATRICS LATER! ARRRRGH!"

Those who heard him could only nod in agreement.

* * *

James was currently nursing a sore head. They just arrived back at the NEST base and he was busy helping Ratchet out with the wounded. Thanks to his enchanted vests, the only thing they needed to worry about was broken bones and those were easily healed by a spell.

He just finished his last patient when he heard the confirmation that Skid and Mudflap just shifted into their new alt forms which made James breath out a sigh of relief. He specifically chose those two cars and 'borrowed' them from a dealership in Los Angeles. He just hoped the twins didn't put a scratch on those cars before he could return them or there would be hell to pay, friendly or not.

James exited the hospital wing only to hear Hack's voice through the intercom.

"_Sir, incoming military chopper. ETA 2 minutes." _

"Are we expecting any visitors?" James said dumbly. He could feel another headache coming, he just knew it.

"_None in the appointment logs, sir." _

"Great. Out of one headache and into another. Do we still have some of those headache potions in stock?"

"_There should be one in your office."_

"Good, I'm going there right now. If anyone needs me then just holler through the intercom." said James as he took the shortest route to his office where a headache potion was ready with his name on it.

* * *

James was in his office when he Hack patched him through the speaker system so he was able to listen to the conversation when the idiot started strutting around like a peacock.

When Director Gallaway pulled up his ace to demand technology from the Autobots, James had to agree that Optimus was right. The human race as a whole wasn't ready for such advance technology. In most cases, technological advancement would be routed to weapons development and that would practically destroy the world. But when he heard Gallaway rebutted that Optimus didn't have the right to judge what was good for the human race, James flipped.

He stormed out of his office and into the command center to see the two arguing. The soldiers saw him and immediately backed away. The bots did as well since they recognize the stormy expression on James' face. They couldn't help but grin about what was to come.

James stopped beside Optimus and floated himself up to stop around the large bot's shoulder. Director Gallaway started at him in shock and disbelief.

"Who in blazes are you and how are you doing that?"

"How I am doing this is none of your concern, Director." said James in a cold voice that made every NEST operative grin. They all knew that the 'Kind Director' was screwed. "As to who I am, my name is James Evanson, Co-Commander of NEST and in charge of the human personnel in this base. The question is WHO are you to barge in here and demand things from the Autobots?"

The director puffed his chest.

"I am Director Gallaway. The President just appointed me Liaison. You guys made a mess of Shanghai and the President is hard-pressed to contain it." Gallaway said with smirk that irritated James.

"Interesting. As far as I'm concerned, I AM the liason between the American Government and Autobots. If you were appointed then I definitely didn't get the memo." James said coldly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're nothing but a kid. You don't known squat, kid. Why don't you go home to your momma and tuck you in like a good little boy." Gallaway said with a sneer while his aid chuckled behind him.

When the Autobots and the soldiers heard that, they hitched their breath and backed away at a safe distance. They knew that James' parents were a sore subject and the 'Kind Director' just crossed the point of no return.

After hearing the Director mock his dead parents, James blew up literally. An aura of pure magic swirled around him and an invisible wind pushed at everyone, especially the Director and his aid, both here holding at the bars to avoid being thrown away as they stared at the teen in front of them in shock.

"Hack. Patch me through the Pentagon - Secretary of Defense, the American President, and the Minister of Magic." James growled as more of his magic added pressure to the room.

"_Patching complete, displaying conference via hologram projection." _came Hack's voice as three holograms appeared in the air around James. Everyone could see the shocked faces of the three of the highest ranking personnel in the United States of America, not prepared for being broadcasted.

"_James, what in going on?"_ asked the President in surprise.

"_What's up with you, son? You look like someone stepped on your prized rose garden?"_ Secretary Keller quipped as he eyed the furious boy in front of him.

"_Mr. Evanson, how may I be of service to you this fine day?"_ said the American Minister of Magic.

Director Gallaway was shocked to see three of his superiors in their own respective images floating in the air.

"The 'Kind Director' Gallaway barged in here and demanded technology from the Autobots. Upon questioning, he informed me that he was assigned as the liaison. Mr. President, is this true?" James whispered but everyone could hear him loud and clear.

"_Yes, I did assign him as a liaison but this is a temporary post to discover what really happened in Shanghai. After debrief, he will meet with the Chinese Ambassador and discuss the situation." _The President answered calmly.

"So you didn't send him here to take control of the base?" James asked, the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees.

"_That is your appointment, James, not his. You are the only liaison between the three groups." _said Keller as he eyed Gallaway.

_"I agree with Secretary Keller. You know that you are the appointed liaison between the mundanes, Autobots, and the magical community here in America, Mr. Evanson."_ confirmed the Minister of Magic.

"Then why is this overbearing idiot here demanding things from the Autobots. If he is here to discuss Shanghai then why in the world is he sprouting about sharing technology?" James said with a glare aimed at a clearly sweating Gallaway. The President and Secretary of Defense turned their attention to the said person.

_"Please explain, Director Gallaway."_ said the President with a frown on his face.

"Sir, I merely mentioned about the technology; after that I was a going to inform them of the damage they did to Shanghai. Because of the Autobots and their war with the Decepticons, Earth is in peril." said Gallaway as he slowly regained his courage. Before anyone could answer, it was James who did.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! IF YOU WANT TO BLAME SOMEONE THEN BLAME PRESIDENT HOOVER. HE WAS THE ONE WHO ESCAVATED THE ALL-SPARK AND HID IT UNDER THE DAM! THE FOUNDER OF SECTOR SEVEN WHO PLACED MEGATRON IN A CRYOSTASIS IN HOPES TO STUDY HIM! THE AUTOBOTS CAME HERE TO RETRIEVE THE CUBE BEFORE THE DECEPTICONS COULD. THANKS TO SECTOR SEVEN, THE AUTOBOTS COULDN'T FULFILL THEIR MISSION SINCE THEY HID THE CUBE PRACTICALLY BESIDE THE BOT THAT WANTED TO DESTROY EARTH. SO DON'T YOU DARE BLAME THE AUTOBOTS FOR THE MISTAKES OF YOUR PREDECESSORS! IF YOU MAKE ONE WRONG MOVE, DIRECTOR, MARK MY WORDS, YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!" screamed James as the temperature in the base turned freezing cold. Fortunately for the troops, they were wearing James' vest so they were quite warm and toasty. The Autobots were protected from this degree of cold so it was not a problem, merely an inconvenience.

"But what about Shanghai?" the Director said lamely.

James turned to the Minister of Magic who was clearly amused of the whole debacle.

"Minister, might I hire a group of your best Obliviators and a repair crew to reverse the damage in Shanghai and to wipe out relevant memories of the encounter? It is to my belief that no lives were lost, only property damage. You can take the cost of the whole mission out of my vault in Gringotts. Griphook will be more than happy to assist you in this." James asked the Minister calmly though it was obvious that he was still angry.

"_No need for payment, Mr. Evanson. Considering that NEST is a joint venture between the American Military and the American Ministry of Magic, we will shoulder the cost of what you ask. The teams you requested will be dispatched to Shanghai immediately and I will inform the Ambassador to their magical community to prepare the necessary grounds for Obliviation."_ said the Minister before looking at the hologram of his mundane counterpart. _"Anything else to add, Mr. President?"_

_"Nothing but my thanks for your contribution, Minister."_ said the President with a nod.

_"Now this whole fiasco is over the done with, I'm going back to lunch. James, the wife is looking for you so you better skedaddle over here and join us for a family dinner. I will not take no for an answer, young man."_ Keller said with a glare causing James to smile and give him a nod. Satisfied, he directed his gaze at the clearly nervous Gallaway. _"Gallaway, I want to see you in my office first thing tomorrow morning about overstepping your bounds. Get your butt back to Pentagon or I'll make sure that the last signature you sign would be your resignation."_

"Y-yes, s-sir." Gallaway said, defeated in his own game."

"I suggest that you leave now, Director, or I will make sure that you arrive in Pentagon without your clothes on." James threatened as he held out his hand and created a fireball.

Director Gallaway and his aid left the NEST base as if the hounds of hell were after them.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2. **

**Please leave a comment or a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated and fixed Chapter 1 and half of Chapter 2. The reason why only half is because the changes I made didn't save because my login expired. In other words, it reverted back to the last save. Infuriating, isn't it?  
**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Transformers.**

* * *

**Harry Potter/Transformers Movie Crossover**

**When Worlds Collide**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

James was staring at Bumblebee in shock. He had only seen the bot a few times since he woke up from his coma because Bee was busy watching out over Sam.

When Bumblebee came into the base this morning, he thought that it was just going to be a visit but the news that Sam had a shard of the All-Spark before it got destroyed was definitely news that he didn't expect.

"What do you mean Sam had a shard of the All-Spark in his jacket? How could that be possible?" James exclaimed. The Autobots and James were currently holed up in a warded meeting room discussing about this latest turn of event.

"Sam doesn't have any idea how or why he had the shard but from what he told me, he found it when it fell off the jacket he wore while he was holding the Cube in Mission City." said Optimus before pausing. "Well, that is Bumblebee told me anyway."

"And why only report this now, Bee? You've been with Sam for a month now since he went off to college. Wait a minute, does he know that you're in the vicinity?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Sam stressed that he didn't want to be part of the Autobots anymore and wanted to live his life as a normal college student." said Bee with a sigh. It was obvious to everyone that Sam's rejection of the bot hit him quite hard. James definitely knew how it felt since he would be in the same state if Jazz decided he no longer wanted to be his bodyguard.

"Give him some time, Bee. If I know Sam, his 'unlucky streak' will get the better of him." James said with a grin causing some of the bots to chuckle. This seemed to remind the yellow Camaro because he stiffened which James definitely saw. "It already did, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did. You see, when he found the shard, it fell to the first floor before releasing a discharge of energon that I felt from the garage. Every mechanical item in the kitchen turned into mini-Decepticons that practically destroyed half the house. I was lucky to be there that I manage to destroy them though I could have sworn there was one more but I couldn't find it."

James rubbed his temple feeling another bout of headache coming. He just dealt with Gallaway last week and the last he heard, the 'Kind Director' was reassigned to desk duty for the next five years.

Now, Sam had to carry around a piece of the All-Spark that had enough power in its tiny form to actually create bots. Considering it was a part of the Cube, it was theoretically possible for it to still have some of its power and it definitely showed.

"I can practically see Sam's face when that happened. No wonder he wanted to wash his hands off you guys. He thought everything was over then all of a sudden he's being chased and attacked by tiny-kitchen-implements-of-doom. Give him some time, Bee. He'll come around." James assured him causing the Camaro bot to nod his head forlornly. James looked at Optimus who was deep in thought. "What are you thinking, Optimus?"

"I'm thinking of meeting with Sam. I want to talk to him regarding his decision."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Wise or not, it is the right thing to do. It was I who first placed Sam in this path and it was I who practically forced him into the war. It is only fitting that I hear what he has to say and respect his decision." Optimus said solemnly.

James nodded. If there was one thing he could fault Optimus with, it was his honor. The big bot was just too honor-bound and stubborn for his own good.

"Do what you wish. Does this mean that I'm going to be in command of the bots while you're away?" James said with a sigh causing every single bot in the room to grin at him.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Jazz quipped.

James didn't answer him outright but his eyes strayed to Skid and Mudflap who were making a ruckus in the corner.

"Seeing those two making a mess of things, yes, it is a bad thing." James said with a sigh.

* * *

James was enjoying the downtime due to the lack of Decepticon activity.

He was currently in the monitor womb with Hack as both tinkered with a piece of hardware that would allow James to interface with Hack and produce a virtual interface of sorts anywhere in the globe via satellite. The contacts would act as a projector that utilized the hologram technology that the bot used as part of their disguise.

Thankfully, Hack also had this capability so he knew how the thing worked.

If successful, this would allow Hack to send him any visual he requested. An earring was also commissioned that would act as a neural interface so he could communicate with Hack, which would in effect; allow him to tap into any known communication device in the planet which, incidentally, also includes the Autobots.

James just finished putting on his earrings and contacts when Hack picked up an incoming communication from the Pentagon. Deciding to test his new toys, he sent a mental command to Hack to patch it through his lens.

It definitely worked since the video call appeared in front of him transmitted by his lenses. James recognized the man as the General of NEST operations based Diego Garcia.

"General." James said as a form of greeting.

"_Commander Evanson. We have dire news."_ the General said with a grim face which James noted immediately.

"That doesn't sound good."

"_It's not. Three days ago, we received Intel that one of our bases was attacked by two unknown bots. One of the bots infiltrated the base and stole something before exiting at top speed. Two days later, several submarines monitoring the Atlantic detected five large bleeps coming off a cargo ship. It was half an hour later that the five bleeps became six though the latter was rising at top speed before breaking the surface and flying off into the atmosphere. Our satellites picked up and trail as it left the planet."_

"Wait a minute. Hold up here. This doesn't make sense. What was so important in that base that a Decepticon would go to lengths to steal it?" James asked immediately since he definitely knew the reference of the Atlantic. That was where the government dropped Megatron so the pressure would crush him like tuna. James saw the guilty look on the General's face. His gut clenched. "What is it General, spill it out."

"_During cleanup of Mission City, one of our soldiers found a shard of the All-Spark. They retrieved it and placed it in a secure cryo chamber here in Diego Garcia. That was where the Decepticon attacked, killed the guards, and left."_

"Damn it. You have a shard of the All-Spark hidden in the base when you people knew that the Decepticons were looking for it? How can you idiots be this stupid?" James all but screamed.

"_That was uncalled for, Commander Evanson."_ The General barked but James was not to be deterred.

"Uncalled for or not, General, it doesn't deny the fact that you hid a powerful object that Decepticons would go to war just to have. It would have been better protected here in NEST New Jersey since the base is practically protected by all the Autobots in the area. But no, you and your stupid superiors had to hide it inside a barely fortified base with no bots as backup. If that is not stupid, General, then I don't know what is. I'll handle this mess and keep your nose out of it until I tell you. I don't want you and your superiors to bungle this anymore than you have." James growled before cutting off the connection with a mental command to Hack, at the same time, interfacing with all Autobots in and out of the base. "Bots, get your butt here in base pronto. We have a situation and this doesn't sound good."

* * *

The Autobots definitely noticed the urgency in James voice when his communication rang through their circuits since they were inside the enlarged NEST hangar. The only one missing was Bumblebee but that was understandable since he was on Sam Watch at the moment.

James thought of it as a good idea since it was plausible that the Decepticon would target Sam because of having the shard of the All-Spark with him. Since they stole one then it was quite possible that they would come for the other.

James floated up to the platform so he would be at eye-to-eye with the bots.

"What seems to be the problem, James? You sounded irritated." noted Optimus after he stood in front of the fuming teen. Whatever set James off, it had to be big.

"The military in their oh so infinite wisdom found another shard of the All-Spark and hid it in a base without telling us." James all but growled out.

This shocked the Autobots present.

"Another one? We should secure it as soon as possible." said Ratchet immediately.

"Yes we should but it's too late. Three days ago, the NEST Diego Garcia base was attacked by two Decepticons, killed five guards, damaged the base, and took off with the shard. Two days later, the subs in the Atlantic picked out five bot readings via sonar. Half an hour after the initial detection, another bot was picked out before it left the ocean and flew off to the atmosphere.

"That can't be good." said Jolt.

"It isn't. We know for fact that the Decepticons only have two bots that can fly – Megatron and Starscream at that speed. Since the latter is nowhere near the area at that time, then we can safely say that Megatron is back in business. I think we can safely say WHY they stole the shard at Diego Garcia. They revived Megatron with it." James voiced out his assumptions.

Optimus stiffened at the news. This was going to be trouble and he knew it.

"Then we need to act quickly. If Megatron is back and knew of the existence of the shard then it is quite possible that he would seek the other one. If he discovered that Sam holds the other shard then he will do everything in his power to take it." Optimus revealed causing everyone except James to stiffen since he already arrived at that conclusion.

"Optimus is right. However, we need to be discreet since we don't want to alert Megatron to what Sam is carrying. Optimus, meet with Bumblebee and explain the situation to Sam. The rest of you, I want you to stay in base and be ready at all times. The first sign of Decepticon activity we pick up, we mobilize. They are up to something and it would seem that they are already working towards it. Since we don't know their plans, we need to be as mobile as possible and adapt to the situation." James barked out suddenly as he interfaced with Hack mentally and activated ALL the Energon Readers they had all over the country. If one of those things so much as beeped, they would be there…waiting.

* * *

James was soaring through the skies towards Optimus and Sam with as much speed as he could squeeze into his body.

He was in base when Hack picked up a distress call from Bumblebee saying that before Optimus could get to Sam, Decepticons Pretenders attacked Sam at school and kidnapped him. They didn't know what they did but Megatron and Starscream was there. Thankfully, Optimus arrived in time to save Sam and took off with the Decepticons following him.

Considering that the bots were out with some soldiers to check on various energon signatures the readers picked out, only he was available quick enough to mobilize. Since he didn't know where Optimus and Sam was, he couldn't apparate or portkey there. All he had to follow was Optimus' Spark signature and he immediately took to the skies and packed as much speed as he could as he flew.

James screamed when he got there too late. He was within striking distance when he saw Megatron ram a blade into Optimus' back and through his chest before making it explode, taking the last Prime's Spark with it. Two other Decepticons were surrounding the now dead leader, grinning as Optimus' body thudded lifelessly to the ground.

In a fit of rage at the sight of his dead dear friend, James released a shockwave of pure Mage-Spark from his body that threw the three Decepticon back. He flew in with a vengeance and grabbed the chopper-like bot in his energy construct and threw him high into the air.

Determined to avenge his friend, he fired off a seriously overpowered Reducto at the falling bot. The bright red beam of the Reductor curse flared out of James' palm causing a shockwave as it sped through the air and blasted the bot's hip, blowing it up into scrap. The upper half of the chopper bot landed on the ground with a loud crash, dazed or dead, James didn't care.

James felt a quick rush of energon behind him so he pulled up a shield construct just in time to block Starscream's energy blast. Glaring at the Seeker Decepticon, he raised both of his hands to the side before clapping them together that caused a concussive shockwave to fly that threw the bot back. In one smooth motion, James spread his hand forward and fired off a lightning bolt that hit Starscream squarely on the chest, making him scream in pain as his circuits were starting to fry.

Megatron saw the lightning bolt that James threw out and immediately recognized it.

"You! It was you!" Megatron said with a glared, his red optics balefully directed at the floating James.

"Megatron." James growled with hate as he hovered 50 meters away from the Decepticon leader.

"It was you who hit me with that unknown energy blast. You defied me for the last time, boy." Megatron screamed as both his arms turned into a large single cannon and fired off a powerful energy bullet.

James gritted his teeth as he surrounded himself in a thick shield construct. The bullet hit the shield and exploded.

James was fortunate that his shield held but the power behind that attack jarred him to the bones as he flew back. He gritted his teeth and flared his Mage-Spark, stopping him in mid-air just in time to see Megatron making his way to Sam who was staring in shock at Optimus' dead form. He was about to act when Bumblebee burst out of the foliage and transformed before pelting Megatron with his arm cannon.

James saw his chance and shaped a large energy-based baseball bat and whacked Megatron on the chest, sending the Decepticon flying through the air while screaming in rage. A few blast came out of the woods and started hitting Megatron as he flew.

James followed the attack and saw Ratchet, Ironhide, and some soldiers from NEST enter the scene.

Feeling the adrenalin leaving his system, he floated down to the ground beside Optimus, a tear falling down his cheek.

* * *

James slammed his fist on the table as he stared at Optimus prone form.

When they got the dead Prime back into NEST base, he immediately worked with Ratchet to try to bring him back to life. He brought all his Mage-Spark to bear but all it did was repair the Spark chamber in Optimus chest but it would seem that the last Prime was in a very deep coma-like state that he and Ratchet failed to bring him out from.

No matter what they did, they couldn't do anything for the Autobot leader. James was stubborn and didn't want to quit on his friend so he gathered his energy again for another try when Hack's voice blared into his head.

"_Sir, I am intercepting a large signal coming from outer space. All communication on Earth are jammed and it would seem to be overriding known protocols and hacking into every single communication system on the planet."_

"Where is the source coming from?" James asked immediately. "No matter how advance Cybertronian technology is, they couldn't bypass communication firewalls that fast. There are just too much redundancies to go through to get it done."

"_It would seem that they used a military satellite as a medium. Since the satellite contained the access code for all security-based communications, they utilized that loophole and accessed all known transmitters through it. They are broadcasting as we speak."_

"Patch it through." James ordered as his contact lenses activated and projected the broadcast in front of him. He stared at it till it finished before letting out an explosive breath. "Great. It seems the Fallen just revealed himself and with Prime gone, we are on our own."

"_I just heard a transmission from Bumblebee. It would seem that Sam absorbed some knowledge from the Cube shard he possessed. It would seem that Megatron is interested in the knowledge inside Sam's head which is the reason why he was kidnapped that led to Optimus' death. I think that the answer to our problems lie in Sam, sir."_

James thought about that for a minute. If Megatron and the Fallen was interested in Sam then the information the teen absorbed must be important to reveal themselves to the public.

Also, because of this revelation, Sam was currently a fugitive since the Decepticons were using him as a ransom. This meant that the government won't be on their side since it would be obvious that they would put Earth first instead of a teen.

"Hack, check all security cameras. Locate Sam and get me a visual image of his location so I can apparate there. Contact all Autobots and have them meet me at the hangar. If Megatron and the Fallen wants to play then we are going to indulge them. Send a coded message to the President, Keller, and the Minister. Tell them that I'm on the case and to lie low and be ready just in case shit hits the fan." James said grimly as he exited the hospital bay but not before giving the comatose Optimus a pat on the shoulder.

* * *

James arrived at the hanger just in time to see Gallaway again. It would seem that the Director didn't learn his lesson.

"Hello, Director." said James with false cheer.

"You…" Gallaway started but was interrupted when James waved a hand causing the Director's suit to glow before disappearing from where he was standing on with a startled cry.

After turning Gallaway's clothes into a portkey that transported him into a dirty loo he saw when visiting Pentagon, James floated up and spread his hands wide and cast a wide-area Fidelius that covered the entire base with him as the Secret Keeper. When he saw the bots and soldiers look around in confusion, he slapped his face in irritation since he forgot to key them all in. He modified the spell with a thought and added the location of the base into their minds. Their confusion disappeared after that.

"What just happened? I forgot where we are then I suddenly remembered." Epps asked in confusion as James floated back into the ground.

"I just placed the entire base in a spell that would make everyone forget where it is. You were confused at first because I forgot to key you guys in. Now, the base is hidden from both humans and Decepticons. No one will find us here unless I tell them the secret."

"And what is the purpose of hiding the base, James?" asked Ironhide.

"The Decepticons are mobilizing. They have the upper hand now and with Prime down, we need to be as covert as possible. Hiding the Autobots and NEST from the eyes of the Fallen is just the first step. I want you guys to stay here and prepare. Monitor all known frequencies and check all communications. I want to know what the Decepticons are doing and what their plans are."

"And what are you going to do? With Prime gone, we will require your firepower to match the Decepticons." Ratchet butted in, not liking the idea of James leaving the base.

"I am going to go and find Sam. He is the key to winning this war and I'm going to make sure that he survives and find out why the Decepticons are after him. As it stands, with Optimus…incapacitated (he refused to considered the big bot as dead), I am in charge of NEST. Ironhide, you will be in charge of the bots. Lennox, you take the soldiers. Keep the planes warm and your guns loaded. At the first sign of the Decepticons revealing their plans, we hit them and we hit them hard. Clear?"

James grinned when everyone who heard him roared in affirmative. The Decepticons won't know what hit them.

* * *

"_Sir, I have finally pinpointed Sam's position."_ Hacks voice echoed in James head as he floated in front of the monitor womb in the NEST base, surveying the various monitors checking out the different Energon Readers all over the US. The bots and soldiers were hard at work, making sure that everything would be ready for mobilization on short notice.

"Where?" James said out loud causing everyone in hearing range to look at him strangely.

"_I caught sight of Sam in the Smithsonian Air Institute in Washington. He is accompanied by his girlfriend and two others. I hacked into their security system and discovered that Bumblebee, Skid, and Muflap are with him. I cross-referenced the identity of those with Sam and discovered one of them named Leo, Sam's classmate in college, and Agent Simmons of the now disbanded Sector Seven. There is also a remote control car with them that I surmise as a Pretender bot or some sort."_

James whistled.

"Quite a company. Wonder why Simmons is with him? As far as I know, that idiot hates Sam for causing Sector Seven to be disbanded." James mused as he apparated to his office and packed some supplies into an enchanted bag.

"_No idea, sir, but I suggest that you hurry. From what I detect, Sam is currently holding a shard with him and they seem to be looking for something."_

"Damn it. Considering where they are, I would assume that they found a bot there and hope to revive it. They wouldn't know if it is an Autobot or a Decepticon though considering that the Autobots just came to Earth a few years ago, this is going to be a Decepticon. Send me a clear visual of their location so I can apparate in."

"_Displaying now."_

A holographic screen appeared in front of James showing Sam standing in front of a Blackbird with the shard held in front of him using a pair of tweezers. James didn't waste any time when he saw what Sam aimed to do. Visualizing the area in between two bi-planes, he turned on the spot and disappeared with a soft crack.

* * *

James apparated just in time to see the Blackbird transform into a giant Decepticon. He wasn't worried, however, because the Decepticon looked like it was about to retire judging the scrap it was shedding from its…old frame.

James had to stifle a laugh as he decided to shut up and watch the show. To add insult, he mimicked a sitting position with one of his legs over his lap and conjured a popcorn to snack on. He didn't bother with an invisibility charm since he was way high up on the metal beams so he was clearly out of sight, unless if they looked up of course.

The wizard-All-Spark hybrid watched in amusement as the old bot blabbered on. He sounded just like an old man going into senility, which, in fact, he probably was.

He tensed, however, when the bot limped his way towards the large doors and tried to blast it with a missile from his arm only to have it fire from the back. James caught the missile and made it disappear with a casual wave of his hand. He looked back to see the 'Eternal Glory of Jetfire' limp his way out into the field with Sam and his retinue following him.

James righted himself and followed, he would reveal himself when Sam decided to reveal WHY he aimed, and succeeded, to revive a decrepit Decepticon.

"What planet am I on?" Jetfire demanded when James came into hearing range.

"Earth." Sam answered.

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt…Planet Dirt." Jetfire said while spewing…something that looked like oil out of his mouth as peered into Sam. "Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

"Decepticons." Sam answered.

Jetfire was about to say something but a voice from above stopped him.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." James growled out as he revealed himself to the group.

Everyone was looking at him with a dumbfounded expression on their faces considering that he was floating at a height that even made Jetfire look up. He lowered himself a bit until he was seeing eye-to-eye with the scrap-looking Decepticon. "You were about to say something, old-timer?"

Jetfire looked affronted.

"Who you calling old, midget?"

"Who you called midget, scrap heap?"

"Fleshbag"

"Rust bucket"

"….puny human."

"Ha!" James crowed triumphantly as he pointed a finger at the bot. "Can't come up with anything wittier, old timer? Your circuits didn't age well."

"Why I ought to…"

"WHOAH! STOP STOP STOP!" Simmons hollered, stopping the verbal spar. He turned to James who was giving him a look of amusement. "Who in blazes are you? And how in the all that is holy are you floating? Are you an alien?"

"James?" Sam asked incredulously as he stared at the floating form of his friend. He hadn't seen him since James was in a coma back at NEST and it was nice to see his friend awake again. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "That's James Evanson. My neighbor. He was the one who shoved the cube into Megatron's chest during the battle at Mission City. He also has this powers that he claimed as magic."

"How come he's floating, dude? That's just so cool?" said Leo in excitement.

"I'm here you know. Introductions and explanation's later. You were saying, old timer?" said James to Jetfire.

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, younglings these days, No respect for the elderly." Jetfire muttered which James heard.

"So you're admitting that you're old. Ha!" James said, unable to help himself from firing back.

"Alright, James. Enough with your sarcasm. We are running out of time here." Sam growled in annoyance causing James to conjure a pair of wings attached to his back and a halo on top of his head while adopting a purely innocent look that didn't fool anyone. Leo was looking at him in adoration while Simmons was flabbergasted.

"As I was saying, I switched sides to the Autobots." Jetfire continued as he eyed the floating James and curiously studied the wings behind the boy's back. It was way better than his rusty ones though it looked a bit…fleshy for his taste. Feathers, bah!

"Changed sides?" James and Sam both asked out loud, the former made his added accessories to disappear with a thought.

"It's a choice." said Jetfire sagely. "An intensely personal decision. So much negativity…who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

"You mean that I don't have to work for those miserable freaky Decepticons?" the small Pretender bot demanded incredulously.

James looked at the bot before switching to Sam.

"Who's the remote control car?"

"I'll show you remote control car, come down here and fight like a man."

"That's Wheelie. He is Mikaela's…pet." Sam answered with a grimace.

"Ah. Nice work, Mikaela." James said with a nod to the girl.

"Hi, James. Glad to see you awake." Mikaela greeted with a smile.

"Thank you, now…"

"If the Decepticons had their way then they will end up destroying the universe." Jetfire grumbled making James nod in agreement.

While a commotion happened down below with Wheelie being a pervert, James studied Jetfire. He couldn't deny the fact that the former Decepticon was right. Despite being labeled a Decepticon and an enemy of the Autobots, there weren't really any distinction between the two. Both coexisted peacefully before Megatron decided to muck things up. He was brought out of his musings when Sam spoke.

"What did you say?"

Jetfire blew up again and everything went down the drain as the conversation deteriorated into past exploits involving a wheel as an ancestors. Really, what was so honorable and dignified about not transforming and staying as a wheel? The old bot was really off his rocker.

* * *

James was shaking his head as the Sam scribbled the Cybertronian runes on the ground using a combat knife. He tuned out the conversation as he floated, digesting the idea of this decrepit Decepticon knowing what they were up against.

He was about to say something when Jetfire rambled on and encompassed the humans between his hands before detecting a large build up of energy coming from the bot. It would seem that the Autobots also felt it since they suddenly approached the hulking bot.

When the energon readings hit a crescendo, James didn't waste any time. He apparated directly in the middle of the group before the energy was released. James felt something similar to apparition since he was being squeezed into something…not a tube like how apparition was describe, more like a portal or something.

He was unprepared when the squeezing feeling stop to find himself shooting out of the sandy ground to fly into the air. He immediately covered himself in a construct and floated as he saw everyone else being tossed out of the same spot he exited. It the situation wasn't serious, he would have laughed himself silly.

"Hack, triangulate my position and tell me where the hell I just ended up at."

"_Hooking up to GPS, sir, you are currently in Egypt."_

"Whoah! We just travelled halfway around the globe in something that is similar to apparition. Did you get a reading from that?"

"_I did, sir, and it is similar to Apparition though it requires energon and fixed coordinates."_

"Hm, interesting. I wonder if I can do that?" James mused as he floated over to Jetfire who was already starting his explanation to the rest of the group.

"This planet was once visited by our race before by our earliest ancestors millennia ago. They were on an expeditionary mission to harvest energon, the lifeblood of our race." Jetfire started. "Without it, we'd all perish, oxidize, and rust like my wretched self. Do you know how it feels…."

Jetfire rambled on but no voice left his metallic mouth. He stopped when he realized that his rant weren't being heard. He looked around to see James pointing a finger at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"We are not here to listen to your rant, old timer. I have to cast a silencing spell just to get you to shut up." James said with a glare.

"What he said." quipped Simmons. "Let's not get episodic, ok old timer? Beginning, middle, end, fact, details, condense, plot. Tell it!"

At seeing Jetfire nod helplessly, James lifted the silencing spell which Jetfire noticed. He glared at the grinning teen before starting his tale.

"Somewhere in this planet, buried deep in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests energon by destroying suns."

"Destroy suns?" Sam asked in confusion.

"You mean blow them up?" Leo asked incredulously.

"Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes – our original leaders – and they set out into the universe seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule – Never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule and his name forevermore was The Fallen." said Jetfire before opening his palm and produced a hologram of the father of all Decepticons.

"Wow. That is a face that only a mother could love." James quipped as he stared intently at the hologram.

"You got that right." Leo said with a snicker.

"He despised the human race and he wants to kill you all by turning on that machine." revealed Jetfire as the hologram shifted a bit to reveal a large pyramid-like structure in the background. It definitely looked ominous. "The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership."

The hologram changed to reveal a great war involving Cybertronians.

"A great battle took place over the possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies…a tomb we cannot find."

Jetfire ended the hologram and addressed them urgently.

"Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is. And if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world would be no more."

"So how do we stop him." Mikaela asked suddenly.

"What she said." James quipped with such intensity in his eyes that it made the other humans shiver though it made Jetfire grin.

"Only a Prime can defeat The Fallen." Jetfire said wistfully.

"Optimus Prime?" Sam said suddenly with a sad look on his face.

This caught Jetfire's attention and immediately rounded on Sam.

"So you met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive? Here? On this planet?" Jetfire asked excitedly.

"He sacrificed himself to save me." Sam whispered though everyone heard him.

Jetfire's face fell.

"So he's head. Without a Prime it's impossible to stop the Fallen."

"Not if have anything to say about it." James said as he floated down to the group, stopping a few feet off the rocky outcrop they were standing on. "Optimus Prime is not dead. He is just in a coma. I fixed his Spark chamber but something is necessary to wake him up."

"Wait, how can you fix a dead Prime?" Jetfire asked incredulously until he felt something that he didn't notice before. The boy had a very large Spark in him. More powerful than any other Sparks he felt before, even more powerful than the original Primes.

"Let me introduce myself, old timer. The name is James Evanson, Wizard and the current All-Spark in human form. I absorbed the energy of the All-Spark when I shoved the Cube into Megatron's chest. I just woke up a few months ago from a two-year coma due to the merging of the All-Spark's energy with my core. So to answer your question, yes, I can fix a Prime or any Transformers for that matter but considering that a Prime is different than your average Cybertronian, maybe something else is necessary to wake him up."

"That is indeed the case. I do sense the power of the All-Spark inside you and its loss was what sparked the war of our race. To discover that it landed here on Earth was surprising but for you to have its power is an astounding discovery. Can you do something about my parts, All-Spark?"

That form of address was a first for James and it felt right for some reason though he couldn't explain why.

James didn't say anything but floated up to Jetfire's chest and touched the area where his Spark was located. He released a burst of Mage-Spark into the bot and the result was immediate.

Everyone could see a blue electrified glow encompass the former Decepticon. His rusted parts started to regain their color until they looked good as new. There was another burst of energy making Jetfire straighten himself as his systems were reconfigured back to his peak condition while parts long gone appeared out of thin air and attached itself to various areas of the bot's body.

Jetfire felt his old Spark react to the human's energy. It was powerful and it surged through his system. He could feel his parts being repaired and the age that settled into his circuits were being removed. He felt so young, so powerful. Eternal Glory of Jetfire indeed.

"There, good as new." said James with a grin as he floated back a few meters to see the changes in the bot. He noticed the Autobot insignia now adorning the area where he touched. It would seem that the former Decepticon made the choice with all of his being since his Mage-Spark reacted.

"Amazing. You are indeed the All-Spark." Jetfire said before bowing his head to the surprised teen. "You have my eternal gratitude and service, All-Spark."

"Please, call me James." said James with a grin.

"So you will it, it shall be done. James it is." Jetfire said, returning the grin.

Sam shook his head to clear the shock he felt when he saw the old Blackbird being repaired. He remembered something that occurred to him and decided to say it out loud.

"Wait…the same energy that will be used to reactivate the machine…could this same energy be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?"

Jetfire and James shared a look. James shrugged while Jetfire had a thoughtful look on his face.

"It wasn't designed for that purpose but it is an energy like no other. Unlike the All-Spark, the Matrix of Leadership was created using the energy of all Primes and only a Prime with a specific quality may use its power. The Prime who possess the Matrix is the leader of the Cybertronian race. That was its purpose and hence its name. The Matrix of Leadership." Jetfire explained.

"So how can you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?" Sam asked immediately, excited at the prospect of using the Matrix to revive Optimus.

"Follow your mind." Jetfire answered while tapping his head that served as the cockpit. "Your map, your symbols. What you carved in the sand is your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip. Three Kings will reveal the doorway. Find the doorway. Go now, go! That was my mission, it's your mission now before the Decepticons find me and find you."

James was deep in thought, pondering Jetfire's words while Sam and the group clambered their way down to the ground where the Autobots were waiting.

"Aren't you going with them?" Jetfire asked the floating teen.

"Aren't you?" James fired back. "Considering that you're back to your peak state, you won't have any trouble handling a few Decepticons along the way. Maybe give Megatron something else to worry about."

Jetfire gave James a grin.

"That may be the case, young one, but the Decepticons would know of me if I get in range with their sensors. If they find me as I am with the humans then their mission would be compromised. You, however, holding the power of the All-Spark in your core would be a valuable addition to their mission."

"That may be true, but Megatron has a beef with me." James said with a grin causing Jetfire to look at him curiously. "I hit him with a powerful lightning bolt the first time I met him and blasted him through five big buildings before I stopped. The second time was when I saw him kill Optimus. I clobbered the two Decepticons with him and batted him away like a ball."

Jetfire gave out a mirthful chuckle.

"Such a powerful child you are, James. But you are right, if Megatron finds you with the kids then you will surely be targeted and them along with you. If you're not going with them then what are you going to do?"

James pondered that for a moment before a grin crossed his face. He gave Jetfire a look.

"What do you say about an intercontinental flight, old timer?"

"A fly at supersonic speeds would be good right now." Jetfire said with a large grin on his face before it transformed into an annoyed look. "Who you calling old?"

"I might have repaired you back to your peak condition, but it still doesn't change that fact that you're older than the rest of the Autobots." James pointed out.

Jetfire slumped down on the rocks with a depressed sigh while James descended down the outcrop towards the group waiting for him, laughing all the way.

* * *

James explained to the group that he wouldn't be accompanying them since his presence would alert the Decepticons due to the Spark within him. They reluctantly agreed and promised to keep him posted of any news regarding their search.

When that was over the done with, James floated up to Jetfire and gestured for him to transform.

Jetfire grinned and activated his newly-repaired thrusters and flew to the air with James following him. When they reached a decent altitude, Jetfire transformed into a sleek, brand new Blackbird before hovering in place. A hatch opened at the top where James floated in before making his way to the cockpit.

With his passenger firmly strapped in, the former Decepticon went full throttle and soared through the air at mach speeds causing a sonic boom to appear.

James made himself comfortable before deciding to interview the new addition to NEST.

"So Jetfire, what are you capable of being a first generation Transformer."

"Ah, I knew you would be asking that. You see, James, I was a commander of the Seven Primes when they started their trek to the galaxies searching for suns. The reason why they took me with them is my unique ability."

"Unique ability?"

"Yes, you see, when picking an alt form, my Spark's unique make-up would allow me to break up my parts and combine with a Prime, boosting their power and giving them added capabilities. If Optimus is revived, I can adjust my Spark to his signature so he can combine with me. Is he a ground-based Prime?"

"His form is a truck."

"Ah, if that is the case then my Spark would allow him to merge with my spark giving him additional firepower and the ability to use my thruster to gain the capability to fly. It would be a great addition to his arsenal if he ever wakes up."

"Wicked. You're going to be a great addition to NEST."

"NEST?"

"Hm, might be too long to explain. Let me give you a history lesson." James quipped before placing a hand on the panel in front of him. He interfaced with Hack and downloaded the necessary information when the Autobots landed on Earth, Mission City, the war, and NEST directly into Jetfire's memory banks. It was a few minutes later that the process was finished.

"Ah, I see. Quite an accomplishment considering that you single-handedly ended the war though it is back again. There is one thing you should know about Decepticons, they are very persistent. I should know, I was one of them."

"We are as well, Jetfire, we are as well." James hummed before the two lapsed into silence, enjoying the flight back to NEST New Jersey.

Will everyone be surprised to see what he brought back with him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Please leave a comment or a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Transformers franchines. **

* * *

**Harry Potter/Transformers Movie Crossover**

**When World Collide**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was a funny sight when James finally arrived at NEST New Jersey inside an SR-71 Blackbird.

There was a bit of confusion at first when the Air Traffic Controller of NEST detected Jetfire. However, James smoothed the works when he had Hack connect him to the comms and instructed everyone that he was inside the jet. It was smooth sailing from there.

However, when Jetfire transformed into his robot mode, the Autobots who saw him immediately went around the bend since they recognized him from the data banks when he was still a Decepticon.

To put it simply, missiles flews, bullets rained, and energy cannons blared. It was a bit of a mess at first but it eventually died down when Jetfire finally showed the 'rookies' why he was feared during the 'good old days'.

James had to gape when Jetfire dodged and swerved around the attacks while hitting them with his own. Thankfully, the veteran bot hit them where it won't kill but would definitely hurt. When the tanks rolled out of the hangar refitted with Sabot rounds, James finally decided that it was enough of a demonstration.

He floated into the air and cast a Sonorus charm on himself and barked an order for everyone to stand down. It didn't hurt that he channeled a lot of Mage-Spark into his voice so his order came out as a command they couldn't and wouldn't dare refuse.

After a bit of explanation, the Autobots wearily accepted the war veteran but when James explained how the bot helped with the clue to revive Optimus, shed light on the plans of The Fallen, and switched sides to swear undying loyalty and services to the 'New All-Spark' they accepted him with open arms. It helped that the Autobot insignia gleamed brightly on his chest.

After Ratchet and James banded together to repair the damage Jetfire caused, everyone adjourned to the hangar for a much needed meeting.

"Now that the mess if over and done with, we just got intel why the Fallen is here and what they plan to do." James stated, beginning the meeting.

"You found this all out from your trip with Sam and his group?" asked Jazz.

"Nope, actually it was Jetfire here who supplied the information." James said casually causing everyone to look at the large Seeker bot in surprise. The old timer preened at the attention. "It was because of him that we were able to determine what is happening. He showed me his intel on the Fallen and it seemed that old bucket bolt wanted to activate a machine placed here millennia ago to harvest energon by destroying our sun. However, the only way to activate the machine is to use the Matrix of Leadership which the Six Primes hid using their bodies here on Earth."

"So where is this…Matrix now?" asked Ironhide.

"Somewhere in Egypt if the information is correct." James answered the trigger-happy bot. "The Cybertronia glyphs that Sam has been seeing inside his head are actually clues as to where to find the Matrix. They are on a mission with Skid, Mudflap, Bumblebee, Wheelie, Simmons, Leo, and Mikaela. Once they find the Matrix, we will rendezvous with them in Egypt since it is quite possible that the Decepticons would be keeping their tabs on the group."

"I see your plan. We're going to be shipping Optimus there by plane and when we meet with Sam with the Matrix, we are going to revive Optimus and kick the Fallen's butt. Correct?" Epps supplied gleefully.

"Right in one, big boy. Once Bumblebee gives word through Hack, we will use their coordinates to ship Optimus there, air drop the big dude down on the sand, wait for Sam to arrive, and revive him. Hopefully, the Fallen and Megatron wouldn't find out about our plan but it won't hurt to set up a defensive grid just in case."

"Any strategy?"

"No strategy yet since we don't know where we are going to rendezvous with Sam and his group. If we do then I will come up with something. In most cases, we are going to either on the offensive or defensive. We just have to remain flexible. However, the strategy will have to work around two objectives."

"And those are, young one?" asked Jetfire, finally speaking up for the first time throughout the meeting.

"Objective one is to secure the Matrix. It should never leave our hands and into the Fallen's. If worst comes to worst, I will do everything in my power to destroy it but not before reviving Optimus. Since it takes a Prime to defeat a Prime, this will bring up object two."

"Yes?" Jetfire asked eagerly. He was itching for a battle and having a fight with a Prime definitely was an AOK in his book.

"Objective two is where we rock and roll (everyone's eye lit up when they heard that). Once Optimus is up and running, you Jetfire is going to combine with him to give him the necessary power boost to handle both Megatron and the Fallen. Everyone else will destroy every single one of the Decepticons they find. This is an opportunity we need to exploit since there is a BIG possibility that all the Decepticons would be mobilized and we will be there to give them a very WARM welcome."

"Smart, easy, and direct to the point. Sound strategy, All-Spark." Jetfire said with an approving nod. The name he called James caused everyone to look at him in shock. "What? It's true after all. The human has the energy of the All-Spark inside him. Use your sensors for Primus' sake. He has the biggest Spark I've ever seen and that's saying something considering how old I am."

"He does have a point. But why call him All-Spark?" asked Ratchet curiously.

Jetfire rolled his eyes and opened his palm. He created a hologram of his decrepit self before James rejuvenated him. Everyone was looking at the revolving hologram in disbelief.

"That is what I previous looked like. Hm, I do look old. Anyway, James here repaired all my circuits and returned my capabilities to that of my peak. As you can see, he definitely has the power of the All-Spark so that's what I call him."

"You can call me James. Call me anything but that and I will make sure that you return back to your old self using my most destructive attack. Clear?"

Jetfire turned off the hologram and raised a hand in surrender.

"Fine fine. Don't get snippy with me. Whippersnappers these days can't take a joke." Jetfire grumbled causing everyone to snicker.

* * *

It was three days later that they finally got a comm from the Egypt team (Bumblebee, Mudflap, Skid, Wheelie, Sam, Mikaela, Simmons, and Leo). It would seem that they found the Matrix but there was a tiny problem.

When Sam lifted the cube out of the hands of a Prime, it turned into dust.

Which was gathered and stored in one of Sam's used socks.

When James heard that news over the comm., he was about to leave the base, teleport to Egypt and find out what really happened, when Jetfire stopped him and Ratchet backed him up.

According to Jetfire, there was more to the Matrix of Leadership than just being a key. It was created using the Seven Prime's power and it wouldn't just turn into dust like that without a reason. It meant that something was up and it seemed that the Matrix was semi-sentient if that was the case.

But why did it turn to dust? Why at the hands of Sam Witwicky?

That question would not be answered however since the Matrix (or the dust version of it) was relatively in their hands. All that was left was to bring Optimus to Egypt and see if it could revive him.

They were in the middle preparing for transport when Jetfire suggested that they take a Space Bridge there since it was quicker.

James disagreed though since he knew what it entailed. He interviewed Jetfire about that mode of transportation and he quickly disregarded it when he learned of the risks.

According to Jetfire, a minority of the Cybertronians had the capability of creating a Space Bridge or an energy-based transportation system. As the name implied, it would create a wormhole in any space that would act as a bridge from one point to the other causing almost instantaneous travel no matter how your destination was.

There was only one drawback.

Without a beacon, the Space Bridge was unstable and would probably jettison the traveler in the most painful way possible. That was why their arrival in Egypt was less than pleasant. The lack of beacon caused the bridge to eject its passenger at top speed.

To put it into perspective, imagine travelling at 100 miles per hour then all of a sudden you hit a bump on the road. You would either crash and burn or the bump would lift you up into the air and land somewhere quite painfully.

In conclusion, James opted for the longer yet safer ride since he didn't want to put his troops at risk just to get there faster. Optimus was loaded into his own place, the Autobots into the other, and the soldiers taking the last. The extra space were loaded to the brim with ammunition and weapons since they were expecting a big fight to happen.

James would be with Jetfire travelling alongside them to intercept any Decepticon Seekers if they decide to attack the aerial convoy.

They finally mobilized when Simmons sent them the coordinates for the drop off point. Hack triangulated the coordinates so everyone had a visual of where they were going to take a defensive stand.

It was an hour later that NEST base was empty as a tomb.

* * *

"_Sir, we are 10 minutes away from the drop off point."_ one of the pilots spoke through the speakers inside Jetfire's cockpit.

"Roger that." said James as he mentally interfaced with all the communication system in all three planes, giving him control of the intercoms. "Attention NEST operations. This is your Commander speaking. We are currently 10 minutes away from drop off point. Double check your gears. Bots make sure that you're ready for pickup."

"_Are you sure that you can handle all of us, James?"_ Ratchet asked worriedly. Since the bots were all ground based and they didn't have an airstrip to land on, they would be jumping off the planes and James would be catching them and lowering them safely to the ground. It was a risqué plan but they were out of options.

"Easily. You don't have to worry about me, Ratchet. I'm not planning to do anything that I can't do. I've come a long way since Shanghai and I'm sure that I can handle everyone. Just make sure that all of you be still when I catch you. Movement will increase the strain and I don't want to be tired as I lower you guys to the ground. Understood?"

"_Roger that, James. The bots are ready to roll. Just waiting for your mark."_

"Good. Wait for my signal and we are going to commence with the plan, over and out." James said before cutting off the communication with a mental nudge.

"Are you really sure you can handle it, James?" came Jetfire's voice through the speakers.

"Don't worry about me, old timer. I can take care of myself."

"You're not going to stop with my age, aren't you?"

"Nope. It's fun to rile you up."

"Har har."

"_Sir, incoming transmission from Keller at Pentagon."_

"Patch him through, Hack."

"_James?"_

"Hiyah, old man."

"_Old I may be, son, but experience trumps youthful enthusiasm anytime."_ Keller quipped.

"Finally. Someone who understands." Jetfire butted in.

"Shut up, Jetfire. Anyway, sir, what's up?"

"_I just got word from the President to provide you with all the support you need for this operation. Egyptian air force is on standby. They will deploy upon first sign of engagement."_

"That's good. What did the President do to get the Egyptian government to agree?"

"_The end of the world is a good incentive to get their lazy butts going."_ Keller said with a snort.

"That it would. Anyway, sir, we are about to initiate drop off procedure. This means I'll be out of reach for 20 minutes until everyone is in position. If you have something to say now then you better spit it out."

"_Language, young man. You're still young enough to bend you over my knee and spank you."_

"Harsh."

"_Indeed. Anyway, good luck."_

"When it comes to me, sir, there is no such thing as good luck. My luck swings both ways after all."

"_Whatever. Just take care of yourself, James. The wife will kill me if something happens to you."_

"Roger that, sir. Tell Amy I said hi and would be coming for dinner when this hubbub dies down."

"_Will tell her that, Keller over and out."_

"Well, here goes nothing." said James as he walked out of the cockpit and under the hatch that Jetfire opened for him. He floated up and immediately braced himself for the wind since they were still moving at top speed. Using a sticking charm, James clung to the floor and looked around to see the planes were at their respective positions, making it easy for him to catch the cargo.

"Pilots, ready to drop."

All three plane's ramp lowered in unison.

"Troops. Ready to jump in 3…2…1…JUMP!"

Bots and soldiers jumped out of the plane with James doing the same.

When everyone was out, he stretched out his mind and willed his energy to latch on to ever single bot and human in the sky. James had to grunt when the weight of everyone was transferred to him so he had to concentrate just to stay afloat with his cargos.

Slowly, he lowered himself to the ground with his passenger.

It was an agonizing 10 minutes but he was able to make it to the ground with everyone safely. However, he collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily as the strain of carrying so much weight finally took a toll on his reserves. His core was nearly depleted but he could feel it being refilled but not as fast as he would like. Thankfully, Ratchet appeared carrying a small bag in one of his large fingers.

"F-finally." said James as he twisted his head to see Lennox coming his way. He couldn't move his body since it was still aching. "Lennox, get the bag from Ratchet. Get 2 vials with red liquid on them and feed them to me. After that's done, get the blue vial and do the same. That should be enough to get me moving."

Lennox did as instructed and took the bag Ratchet offered. He looked inside to see the vials his commander mentioned and took out the two red vials first. He looked at it curiously.

"What are these?" Lennox asked as he kneeled beside James and flipped him over.

James had to grunt from the twinge he felt from his protesting muscles.

"Pepper-Up Potions. They will refill my core faster than simply waiting for it to fill up on its own." James said before seeing the confused look on the man's face. "Energizer, Red Bull, and 10 Espressos in one go. Got it?"

Lennox winced since the mixture James mentioned would put anyone on a high they wouldn't be able to get out from. He fed the potions to James causing the teen to sigh in relief. His core was now at half capacity and filling at a rapid pace.

"And this one?" Lennox asked while handing the blue potion to the now sitting James.

"Pain Relief Potions" James said before gulping it down. He sighed in relief when he felt the pain in his muscles go away. "Painkillers on steroids if you're curious."

Lennox looked at him incredulously. What in the world are these potions capable of?

"Ah. And those things are safe?" the Mission City veteran asked in disbelief.

"Very. You're just lucky that you didn't get injured enough to merit a trip to the hospital bay. If you had then you would have tasted the other potions I have in stock." said James as he made himself comfortable in a sitting position. He could see bots and soldiers moving around and preparing for a defensive, or offensive, depends which comes first.

"Judging from the looks on Epp's face when he came out of the hospital all healed from his busted arm, I don't think I want to go through with it." Lennox admitted as he made a face. He remembered his friend exit the hospital wing only to empty the whatever water container he could find to get the horrible taste out of his mouth.

"Agreed. Anyway, how's everyone?" asked Leo as he looked around.

"Safe and sound, sir. You lowered us down like feathers. The bots are now in position and the soldiers are securing the weapons the planes dropped while you were floating us down." Lennox reported.

James nodded before smirking.

"Good, make sure that the defensive perimeter is tight. Snipers on the roof and have the tallest bots watch out from all sides. Jetfire is currently at top providing air support if necessary. How's Optimus?"

"Covered and camouflaged, sir."

"Great. Give me 5 minutes to fully recuperate and we will wait for Sam and his group to appear before we begin. If any Decepticon appear with their ugly mugs, pop them fast and hard."

"Yes, sir." Lennox said with a grin and a salute.

* * *

It was half an hour later when Lennox did something that almost made James hex him.

"Pop the flare!" Lennox ordered causing one of the soldiers to shoot up a flare. It was visible to anyone considering the Egyptian weather.

"What was that?" James said suddenly, looking up from the hologram of the area he was studying. Hack gave him a visual of the area in order to determine how to deploy the troops if the Decepticons come a knocking.

"Flare, sir. One of the snipers spotted Sam and his Camaro four clicks to the west."

James stared at him before a sigh escaped his lips. He was stopping himself from hexing the man.

"Uh, Lennox, you do know that I can communicate to any Autobot around the world and guide them here right?" said James as he looked at the slowly falling flare, his gut clenching all of a sudden.

"I…I didn't know that, sir." Lennox said with an absolutely straight face. He honestly didn't know that but he should have considering that his commander could talk to anyone without needing a communication link.

"Next…"

Whatever James was going to say was interrupted when Hack's voice echoed through all the comms in the area.

"_**F22 detected 4 clicks from your position, sir. It is currently making its way to a quarry off sorts to your west. Judging from the Cybertronian runes I picked up from a magnified image, it's a Seeker bot."**_

James was quiet for a second before palming his face in irritation.

"Starscream is out there boys and I think he already knows that Sam is on his way to us. Defensive perimeters everyone, hostilities coming our way soon." James informed everyone before floating up above everyone to keep a sharp lookout. If Decepticons coming then they need all the warning they could get.

* * *

James just finished speaking to Jetfire when he saw a bunch of Decepticons coming towards their position. He floated up and did a head count. Six Decepticon and he could see from a distance that another on was coming their way. Judging that it was airborne, it could either be Starscream or Megatron.

He was about to shout an order when the Decepticon did it for him.

Missiles and energy blast pelted their position, causing quite a lot of sand to fly up to the air as they exploded. He didn't to bark out any order since the Autobots and soldiers were already doing what he wanted them to do.

They opened fired with a vengeance. Even Ironhide was cackling madly as he unleashed missiles and energy blasts with relish.

James decided that he was going defensive so he floated up and started creating small shields all around the area and guiding them with his hands to block missiles and energy weapons. He heard a few soldiers below him commenting that he looked like a maestro conducting an orchestra. This comment made him laugh though made him lose focus for a bit that one of the missiles almost blew him up. Thankfully, he had a shield around him while directing the other constructs so he was perfectly safe, though a bit shook up.

In truth, James could have blanketed the area in a massive Protego Maxima like what he did back in Mission City. However, that particular spell doesn't have the ability to stop any strain from being transferred to the caster though it would allow anyone inside the protection to fire out. His energy construct however doesn't give him any strain but it was solid from both ends so he settled for smaller constructs for shields instead of a big one and hindering his troops from retaliating.

James blocked an incoming missile that was heading for Ironhide before shifting his shield to the side to intercept the one aiming for Ratchet. It was a sound strategy since the soldiers left the defense to him, they could aim and fire at the enemies without having to worry running for cover.

However, his concentration wavered when he heard Epps shout from on top of the building he was perched on.

"Precious cargo coming in at 3 'o clock, 2 clicks."

James immediately switch his sights to the indicated position and saw Sam and Mikaela hand in hand running away from Megatron and boy, did he look pissed.

"Ironhide, Lennox, Epps, make your way to Sam and escort him here. I'll make sure that our position is kept safe." James shouted as he caught a lupine bot in midair as it pounced on an unsuspecting solider before flinging it out far into the desert.

"Yes, sir." Lennox said with a salute before running out of the perimeter towards Sam with Ironhide and Epps following him.

"_**Sir, incoming Jordanian craft coming your way. My scans indicate that they are preparing for an airstrike."**_

"Wait what?" said James in shock but was too late to say anything when a plane zoomed through their position and towards Megatron. It opened its bottom hatch and started dropping bombs. James' breath hitched as he saw the bombs causing huge explosions but grinned a bit when some of them hit Megatron causing him to fall back. He was about to fly over there to help them out when one of the bombs detonated behind Sam and Mikaela causing the teens to be thrown forward to land on the ground unconscious with wounds and burns all over his body.

James cursed as he left his position to save his friend from being swarmed over.

Thankfully, Jetfire arrived and transformed just in time to intercept a scorpion-like bot from killing his troops.

* * *

James stared incredulously as Sam suddenly woke up and grabbed the forming Matrix beside him. He grinned when Sam clambered over Optimus and slammed the tip of the Matrix on Optimus' Spark chamber causing the large Autobot leader to wake up from his coma.

However, his happiness died down when the Fallen teleported in the middle of the group, smacked Optimus back, stole the Matrix, and left in a bright light though he did appear in the air and disappeared again making his way to the pyramid.

Sam was shouting at Optimus to get up but James had other plans.

"Jetfire! Combine with Optimus now!"

"On it! Jolt, Ratchet, Assist me. Electrify, connect with Optimus' Spark and transfer some of your Spark energies into him while I initiate the fusion. Hurry now. We don't have much time." Jetfire ordered, the two following his orders.

James switched his gaze to the pyramid to see the tip of the sun destroyer machine peeking out of the pyramid. He could see Megatron and the Fallen beside it.

"Everyone. Wait for Optimus and Jetfire to combine. I'll keep the Fallen and Megatron occupied." James said grimly before apparating out. That machine won't be going online soon if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

James appeared floating beside the pyramid's tip just in time to see the Fallen use a form of telekinesis or a magnetic pull of sorts to bring the tank floating towards him and letting them go to fall to their destruction. James would have none of that though so he gathered his Mage-Spark and caught all the tanks and soldiers that were about fall to their deaths.

The Fallen finally noticed him.

"Who are you, fleshling." The Fallen growled though Megatron was shouting at his leader to be careful. It would seem that the Decepticon leader learned his lesson well.

"James Evanson. Did you know that your face is ugly?" James asked rhetorically as he lowered the tanks and soldiers to the ground and channeled the energy to his hands. "Here, let me take care of that for you."

James unleashed a wave of Reductors and Bombardas with his hands moving at a rapid pace as if he was throwing something. Red and blue bolts of energy flew straight and true towards the Fallen but the remnant of the Seven Primes levitated the lose blocks from the pyramid to block the attack. He was about to fire another salvo when he saw a flicker from the side. He instinctively raised his hand and cast a Protego just in time to intercept a blast from Megatron but the explosion was so powerful that he was blown back from the shockwave it caused.

James righted himself in mid-air just in time to see Optimus flying in with a new look. It would seen that his and Jetfire's fusion gave Optimus the ability to fly judging from the wings and large boosters attached to his back. Some of Jetfire's parts were attached to Optimus' like an armor of sorts and the large gun attached to his arm was definitely deadly just by looking at it.

All in all, James decided that the two looked cool and wondered briefly how Jetfire was going to recombine back to his usual self.

He had to stare incredulously, however, when Optimus rammed into the Fallen, shot at Megatron, while flipping in mid-air in a feat of acrobatics to release a bullet from his large arm gun at the machine peaking out of the pyramid's tip. The explosion was noteworthy as the sun destroyer blew up, taking the pyramid with it.

The Egyptian government was going to be pissed from losing one of its tourist attractions.

* * *

James was floating beside the destroyed Cybetronian machine, looking at it intently. The battle was already over with Optimus finally defeating the Fallen by destroying the enemy's spark though Megatron escaped with Starscream but not without half of his missing.

James would have joined the group in celebration back at their make-shift camp but there was something in the wrecked pyramid calling out to him. That was why he was here now, surveying the wreckage as if looking for something.

He was about to leave when one of the rubbles blew up as something metallic shot out of it and flying towards him. Without thought, James caught the metallic object when it neared before taking a good look at it.

James stared incredulously at the Matrix of Leadership in his hand.

However, before James could say or do anything, the Matrix exploded into particles of light before it swirled around him before entering his body. James could feel the Matrix's energy enter his core and he could only say one thing before he blacked out.

"Oh crap. Not again!"

He succumbed to unconsciousness again but not before cursing whatever gods was around and his Potter luck.

* * *

"What hit me?" James groaned as he blearily opened his eyes. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs that seemed to have taken residence in his brain. He looked around to see that he was in the hospital bay of NEST with Ratchet tinkering with the control panel of his various monitoring devices. Some of the diagnostic bots he transformed during his initial outburst after integrating with the cube were running around like headless chickens. "Oi, Ratchet."

Ratchet turned his head so fast that James could have sworn that it almost detached.

"James! Finally you're awake though I'm quite happy that you didn't take two years this time." Ratchet said with a chuckle.

James sighed. He definitely knew something happened…again. He clearly remembered the Matrix of Leadership turning into particles of energy before getting sucked into his core. He palmed his face but instead of his flesh hitting flesh, metal greeted his head.

"Ow!" said James before taking a look at his hand. Instead of the usual fleshy appendage, his hand was now metal. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

"Calm down, James. No need to go into a panic attack." Ratchet said with a placating gesture. He knew that the boy just had another…upgrade and he didn't want to be in the vicinity when the boy's famous temper blew up.

James didn't listen to Ratchet but stood up to finally notice that he wasn't on a bed. Instead, he was placed in a chair. Now that was new.

He raised his two hands to see that both were encased in a futuristic gauntlet of sorts. He knew that he still had his hands because he could feel his skin underneath it. He waved a gauntleted hand and conjured a large mirror. What he saw _almost_ made him curse.

James Evanson definitely had an upgrade. That was definitely obvious.

Unlike the All-Spark integrating into his core which gave his magic a boost and an evolution, of sort. The Matrix, however, had something else in mind, and this time, the change was physical.

His hands weren't the only part of his body encased in metal. He was now wearing something that he likened to one of those Japanese cartoons he saw on the telly. His lower body, from the hips down was now robotic. But unlike the Autobots, this one was seamless, like those Gundams he saw on YouTube. His gauntlets were also of the same quality – blue, white, and definitely metallic.

His chest now had an armor of sorts though his stomach was bare to the world. In the middle of the chest was a green jewel and it was pulsing with inner energy. The most notable change, however, was the large wings on his back. Again, they just looked like those wings from Strike Freedom, blue, white, and had shades of gray in some areas.

James was thankful that his head was free of anything but when that thought crossed his mind, a helmet materialized though this one only covered his forehead and his cheeks, leaving his eyes, nose, mouth, and hair open. The replica of the jewel on his chest was on the center of his forehead.

Rage and frustration gripped James from within and willed his Mage-Spark to lash out at the floating mirror in front of him.

However, instead of his evolved magic reacting, his metallic wings flared and two of its 'feathers' shot out from his chamber and flew out, aimed at the mirror, and fired twin bolts of energy that shattered the mirror into dust particles.

James stared at the dust on the floor that was once a very large mirror then at the two floating blue metals in front of him.

He screamed bloody murder that made Ratchet and the diagnostic bots leave the room in fear for their circuits.

* * *

Optimus and Jetfire were currently outside the NEST hangar discussing their fusion when they felt a shiver run down their metallic spines. Before they could question what it was, they heard a scream of rage that made them want to fly out of the planet.

"OPTIMUS PRIME! IF I SEE YOUR RUSTY BUTT I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH THAT THE FALLEN KILLED YOU! SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!"

Both looked at each other for a moment before they ran out into the airstrip and fused into Jet Optimus. Just in time too when the roof of the hospital bay exploded and something flew out of it – blue, white, metallic, has wings, and had a very pissed off look on his face.

Jet Optimus gulped before engaging his thrusters and flying out into the sky at top speed with James flying after him matching speed for speed.

* * *

The entire NEST Operations were treated to a sight of an aerial battle that would put many experienced pilots to shame.

Up in the air, Jet Optimus and the recently-upgraded James were engaging in a battle that would make Megatron pale in fear.

In truth, James was the one attacking while Jet Optimus was doing his best to dodge, maneuver, and get the raging boy to calm down.

When they heard Jet Optimus tell James that his recent additions weren't so bad and he looked cool, the wizard-All-Spark's temper flared. His wings extended to their full size and dozens of blue metal rods flew out of it and started pelting the Autobot leader with beams of energy that made him fly around like a loon just to avoid them.

Thankfully, someone in the ground had the common sense to stop the rampaging James before the entire NEST base was leveled to the ground.

Ratchet, with amazing accuracy, threw a wrench at James that hit him on his helmeted face. The hit was so accurate and so strong that it knocked the boy out. Thankfully, Jet Optimus caught the falling teen before he crashed to the ground.

* * *

James woke up to find himself strapped and chained to a chair. Optimus and Ratchet was there though the rest of the Autobots and the soldiers were at the far back of the hangar since they knew what an angry James could do.

"Why do I find myself waking up strapped to a chair?" James asked mildly, his anger already gone from the funny sight in front of him. "And why does it feel like my head was hit by a wrench traveling at 200 miles per hour?"

"To be honest, you were hit by a wrench traveling at 200 miles per hour courtesy of Ratchet." Jazz answered with a grin. "I don't know why he chose a wrench of all things to stop your rampage before you could barbecue Optimus but it worked."

James switched his glare to Ratchet who was looking at him sheepishly.

"Well, that was the only thing I could think off short of blasting you off the air with an overpowered energy blast. Besides, it was best to stop you before you kill Optimus." said Ratchet with a smile. "Oh, we strapped you in because we don't know how you would react considering what you almost did to Prime."

James sighed. Now that his rage died down to manageable levels, he was thinking clearly. With a thought, he banished the straps and chains on his person causing the bots to move further away from him. The soldiers were nervously looking around as if looking for a place to hide just in case James blew up again.

"I'm fine now, guys. I'm not going homicidal on you. I'm not angry anymore, just frustrated."

"What did happen anyway and those new...accessories? They look cool by the way." Ironhide said, adding the last part as an afterthought.

"Cool but an unwelcome addition, Hide." James said tiredly to the weapons specialist before looking at Ratchet and Prime. "Can you guys tell me what happened to me?"

"Why don't you tell us first what happened before we found you unconscious beside the Fallen's machine? We can supply you the result of our diagnostics after that." suggested Ratchet.

"To be honest, Ratchet, I don't really know what happened." James admitted as he slumped further into his seat. It was a bit uncomfortable because his new wings were making it impossible to get into a comfortable position. "While you guys were enjoying our victory, something was nudging at my mind so I followed it until it led me to the destroyed pyramid. Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was about to leave when a rubble blew up and out came the Matrix. It flew towards me, I caught it, it turned into particles and entered my body then I blacked out."

When the thought of the Matrix crossed his mind, said Matrix of Leadership appeared in front of him in a burst of light before floating over to Optimus, whose chest immediately opened and the Matrix entered his Spark chamber before his chest closed again.

"That was weird. Anyway, I woke up to find these new…additions then I got frustrated and mad. Well, you know the rest." James finished his explanation before asking. "Now what really happened to me, Ratchet?"

"To be honest, James, what I found baffled me. According to my scanners, you are now a Transformer though from what happened to you, it's quite different. X-ray shows that you're still fully human and your…additions are actually armors though each and every one of them seemed to be directly connected to your musculature. In other words, they are separate but a part of you at the same time."

"Huh? That's new." said James as he stood up to observe his new…armor while interfacing with Hack. _"Hack, can you send me any readings you picked up on my person before I blacked out. I know you're monitoring my vitals through our neural connection."_

"_**Indeed, sir. When the Matrix of Leadership entered your system, your Mage-Spark core accepted the Matrix's unique energy signature and adapted to it. When you blacked out, I detected your newly empowered Mage-Spark core reach out to the destroyed machine and called them to you. Using it as parts, your Mage-Spark acted on its own and fashioned your armor and weapons. From what I determined after a thorough scan of your body, the armor and weapons are connected to you on a mental level. Meaning, they are a part of you as your hands and feet are a part of you. Controlling them should be at an instinctual level though that requires testing to prove."**_

"_That doesn't sound so bad now that I think about it. You mentioned weapons? Did you run a scan on my new accessories and determine what they can do?"_

"_**I did, sir. Scan shows that your armor is made from living Cybertronian metal. Meaning, they are capable of self-repair and stronger than any Earth-based metal. Your weapons are numerous, mostly based on your gauntlets and wings. On your gauntlets, I detected two small well-hidden energy cannons and your wings incorporate a type of system that would allow you to mentally control a dozen…bits as I call them that would fire energy beams. No missiles in your armor though I do detect that your weapon system is connected to your Mage-Spark. That is all I was able to determine, sir."**_

"_Interesting…let me try something."_ thought James as he raised his hand and aimed it a jeep in the corner. He gave a mental nudge making a small cannon appear from a slit on the side of his wrist and fired a beam of energy that hit the jeep on the hood and causing it to explode. James looked at the now burning jeep and the smoking mini-cannon on his arm. "That was so cool."

"What just happened?" asked Jazz as he eyed the now visible weapon on his charge's wrist.

"Oh, I just tested the weapons system that Hack told me about. He ran a scan on my body when I blacked out and it would seem that my core changed…again because of the Matrix of Leadership. I don't know why but my core decided that I need some offensive and defensive capabilities so it used the Fallen's machine to make these new additions of mine. Hm, I wonder."

James visualized his armor disappearing and was shocked when it did. The armor shimmered until it complete disappeared in a burst of light leaving him naked with only his blue underwear and tattoos on his back, chest, wrist, and hips.

Realizing that he was naked, he immediately blushed while releasing a string of curses causing everyone within earshot to laugh themselves silly.

* * *

End of chapter 4.

Please leave a comment or a review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Transformers.**

* * *

**Harry Potter/Transformers Movie Crossover**

**When World Collide**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Washington traffic was a bit disrupted when three expensive cars made their way to the White House at top speed, weaving through the traffic expertly. The local traffic police would have called to them to slow down and pull over for a stern talking to but the Autobot insignia on the hood of the silver Porsche halted this action.

They all knew who was inside that car and they wouldn't want to mess with someone that the President held in high regard.

James Evanson was considered as the most powerful man in the US, one step lower than the President of the United States of America. The convoy was composed of a 2009 Camaro that was driven by the Hero of Earth, Sam Witwicky. The third car, a Ferrari 458 Italia, was Dino, their bodyguard for the day not that James needed it considering what he could do.

If the Decepticon do decide to waylay the trio then they would definitely find out what James was capable of with his three years of study and training.

The 21 year old teen wasn't powerful in a sense that he could easily topple the President if he set his mind into it, but powerful in terms of rank, ability, and allies.

After that debacle in Egypt where they stopped the Fallen from destroying mankind using an energon production machine by destroying the sun, James subjected himself to two years of learning and training to get himself up to speed since he had been putting it in the back burner due to the increasing Decepticon activity in the US.

With the Fallen dead and Megatron retreating to nurse his wounds, James had plenty of time to pursue his career.

After the revelation of what the Matrix of Leadership did to him, James spent a lot of time with Hack experimenting with what he was capable off.

He called his new outfit the Power Armor, which according to Jazz was very unoriginal though James didn't bother to change his mind about the name since he didn't have better ones to replace it with.

It took three months of intensive study and testing to determine the full capability of his Power Armor.

For starters, the weapons were all powered by his Mage-Spark core. As long as he had the energy to keep it active, he could do anything he wanted with it. However, the armor took a lot of juice just to materialize and using the energy weapons sped up the drain. They tested the drain and eventually came up with a schedule.

Without the use of weapons, the Power Armor would remain active for 3 hours – giving James a powerful defense due to it being made from semi-sentient Cybertronian metal. James could fly with it using his Mage-Spark construct without any additional drain. However, if he used the boosters on the wings which would put him on par with Jetfire in terms of speed, then he would be down to 2 hours.

Using weapons at a steady pace places a significant drain on his Mage-Spark core, giving him a time limit of 1 hour.

Despite the drain to his core, the Power Armor provided numerous abilities that would aid him in battle. Add his magic and energy constructs into the mix, Megatron would be shitting his pants when James felt like going into full battle mode. This was proven when James beat Jet Optimus in a mock spar in NEST New Jersey.

He couldn't beat Jet Optimus in terms of strength and firepower but his speed and size made it possible for James to weave in and out of Optimus' guard and hit him plenty of times to bring him down. They didn't bother to find out how James would fare with multiple opponents since James would just fly at a high enough altitude and start raining down energy beams to the Autobot's dismay.

Also, James limited himself to his Power Armor during the spar so the win was legitimate. After all, all Cybertronians would be hard-pressed to equal or defeat James when he resorted to his spells and energy constructs.

Another interesting discovery about the Power Armor was its ability to fuse with the Autobots James created. This was quite obvious when Hack fused with James by molding perfectly into James' hip, giving him two more boosters for added speed.

Also, Hack's hacking capabilities (no pun intended) made it possible for James to synchronize and connect with any Earth-based communication system. The fusion didn't add firepower but it definitely increased James' speed and maneuverability that would put any Seeker bots to shame.

After determining the full capabilities of his Power Armor, James decided to complete his magical education since he didn't want to limit himself with just what he came up with on the fly.

The US Minister of Magic assigned him a tutor for each fields of magic, this includes Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination though the latter was quite different compared to its British counterpart because America utilized Runes and other magical medium, like Tarot Cards, to divine future events – not like that of a Seer but more of a general glimpse of what was to come.

James had plenty of practice with Divination using Tarot Cards since he scheduled a weekly reading with the various soldiers at NEST much to their delight, especially the ladies.

Hack was a big help to his magical studies since the laptop bot would scan the books and explain it to James in a manner that would be easy to understand and lesson were recorded by his partner so he could replay it anytime he wanted to.

Hack functioned like a study aid and supplied the theories while James did all the spellwork. They had to work out a few kinks since James didn't use a wand and no wand would connect to his core so they would spend time with the theories and mimic its effect using James' unique casting. It took longer but it worked.

Due to this, James was able to take his NEWTS in just a year and spent the remaining months of his two year study program to learn the laws of the land and immersed himself in military training which was officiated by Lennox and Epps, as well as some veteran soldiers at NEST.

At the training program, James no longer needed to resort to his limited metamorphmagus abilities (he reverted to his original body before training began so the two would be able to see what they were working with) just to give him a disguise. Physical training and a healthy diet ensured that he looked different from the Harry Potter that Britain knew him to be.

He was now 6'2, lean muscular with a swimmer's build, and well-versed in Judo, Aikido, and Western Boxing. He trained with martial arts and reached a more than an acceptable level thanks to the various soldiers at NEST who had a hand in his training. Some were even happy to teach him a bit of gymnastics and acrobatics that was perfect for his lithe frame.

James was purely a defensive fighter and it definitely showed after his training.

Here he was now, on his way to the White House for a meeting with the president and the Queen of England. He knew this was coming but he didn't dread it. In fact, he welcomed it since he had a score to settle with Moldyshort and his crew of sniveling misfits.

"Hack, did the President's secretary send you my schedule for today? I don't think that it's just going to be a simple meeting." James asked as he adjusted his tie. He was currently wearing a black tuxedo since this was a formal event. His various medals, as well as the insignia of his rank as the General of the Army, were quite visible on his chest.

Due to his status and knowledge of both magic and Cybertron, the President awarded him the rank.

In peacetime, he was a General. But in the case of war or any NEST-based operations, he was the General of the Army. No one would refute his rank since everyone in the army and in the government knew what he was capable of. Also, it didn't help that he was quite modest with his rank and didn't flaunt it to his peers. He was just humble that way.

"_**Yes, sir, though I did take it one step further by patching to the security feed in the White House. The President is currently in attendance with Her Majesty of Great Britain and the US Minister of Magic. Using my scanner in the building, I discovered the presence of two wizards in the room acting as the Minister's bodyguards."**_

"I see. I guess this is going to end up like a war meeting then considering what is happening in England at the moment. It seems that Dumb-as-a-door and his chicken take-outs couldn't even do this right even with the British Ministry backing them up." James said with a frown.

"_**It was fortuitous that Griphook supplied you with the facts concerning the war. Information such as those that he discovered were hard to come by."**_

"That would be so but considering how I gave him permission to use the Potter Estate to supply enough money to create a spy network, he did a perfectly good job in scrounging up the information." James said with a nasty grin on his face.

Griphook appeared last month at NEST and briefed him on what's happening back in England. When the report was finished, it didn't paint Wizarding Britain in a good light and the Queen was quite desperate considering that she brought it up with the US President just to talk to him.

According to Griphook, Voldemort and his cohorts were quite brutal in their subjugation of Wizarding Britain. They killed off a lot of muggleborns that Hogwarts no longer had muggleborn students but half-bloods were still in attendance though not as much as the professors would like.

Some pureblood families were killed, especially those that sided with Dumbledore resulting in most of them going into hiding. The Weasley's placed the Burrow under a Fidelius to ensure that their home would be safe. Considering how they survived all these years since his disappearance, the Secret Keeper should be one of the kids and stayed out of the way to avoid discovery.

Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade was a shy of their former glory since Voldemort hit the two places quite hard. Thankfully, both were still standing thanks to the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix though it would only be a matter of time before those two would be wiped off the map.

Griphook also reported that Voldemort's forces have grown. The Imperius Curse was used to bring some purebloods to his side, mostly the parents, and using them as hostages so their family members would follow and fight for him. The Light Side was growing small in numbers and they didn't have enough manpower to mount a full assault on the Dark Lord, mostly on the defensive during confrontations and clean up.

Thankfully, the British Ministry was still standing thanks to Scrimgeour's actions, making it quite difficult for Voldemort to gain a foothold. Wards were put in place to detect any forms of magical disguise or the Imperius Curse. The defense was bolstered tremendously when Scrimgeour placed the entire Ministry under Fidelius making it impossible for Voldemort to find it. It was rumored that the Secret Keeper was the head of the Unspeakable whose identity was shrouded in mystery.

Magical creatures were fleeing Britain in droves.

Veelas retreated back to their enclave in France, the merfolks tightened the security of their underwater homes, and goblins were neutral since Voldemort wasn't stupid enough to mount an assault on Gringotts and their trained goblin warriors. That would just be suicide though Griphook hoped that Voldemort would do so since it been centuries since the goblins had any decent action to entertain them. The goblin even told him that their leader ordered to sharpen the blades, so to speak, just in case.

Dragons were …destructive as ever and any Death Eaters attacking the reserves were burned, clawed, and eaten. Griphook mentioned that the dragons developed a taste for Death Eater flesh and quite a lot of them grew a few pounds after each attack making James laugh himself silly.

The British giant population was firmly on Voldemort's side of the fence since Dumbledore's efforts of reaching them first failed spectacularly. It was because of these walking disasters that the Death Eaters were so powerful and downright unbeatable though James wondered how a giant's magic-resistant flesh would survive an onslaught from Cybertronian weaponry. That thought made him cackle maniacally making some of the bots who heard him to shake their head in exasperation.

Thankfully, Voldemort wasn't thick enough to mount an assault on Her Majesty considering the firepower her army had in spades. However, the various muggle murders were starting to make the muggles notice the war and Her Majesty's government didn't like it one bit.

This was why he was on his way to the White House for a meeting. James knew that whatever would be discussed in the meeting, Harry James Potter would be making a comeback to his home country whether he liked it or not.

* * *

James just finished penning a letter for Sirius was he mentally sent out a call for Hedwig.

After the Fallen…fell in battle, James brought Hedwig into NEST and it would be safe to say that she was a hit. The human soldiers liked her and the Autobots adored her, especially Arcee, Chromia, and Elita.

She was now a mascot for the base and some of the soldiers were even debating changing their insignia into that of Hedwig which made James shake his head in amusement.

It was a few minutes later that Hedwig entered his office via the window. Unlike other magical pets, Hedwig was his true familiar. Meaning, she would age the same way as him. If he dies then Hedwig wouldn't be far to follow him. If he lived up to a hundred, and considering how the All-Spark merged with his core it would be more than that, then Hedwig would be the oldest owl in the planet.

She came winging in and landed on the desk. Hedwig didn't change but the choker she now wore proudly was a new accessory that James created especially for her.

Using his neural earrings as a template, he created the choker for his beloved friend so she could talk to him via a mind link. It was similar to how James communicated with Hack.

Also, the choker was heavily chanted with an invisibility field that Hedwig could turn on and off anytime she wanted. This would make her almost undetectable as she delivered letters for him. The choker also had a mild shield charm that could deflect low-level curses.

"Up for a long flight, Hed?"

"_For you Harry-mage, I can do anything."_ Hedwig's voice cooed in his mind.

"I think you're spending too much time with Arcee, Elita, and Chromia." James said with a roll of his eyes. "You're starting to sound like them."

"_So what if I am. You're just jealous that they can give me a good petting since you're so busy with your work."_ Hedwig said with a sniff though James knew that she was just joking or hoped that she was.

"Fine fine. After this problem with Voldemort, I'll spend a lot of time with you. How's that?" James compromised with his owl.

"_You better or I'll sick Ratchet on you."_ Hedwig said as she held out a leg so her master could tie the letter to her.

"I knew giving you a neural link with the bots would be my undoing." James said forlornly as he tied the letter to Hedwig's offered leg. Ratchet adored Hedwig and she would often hang out with him in the hospital bay enjoying a few animal-to-bot conversation. "Deliver it to Sirius and be careful. England's not that safe right now."

"_Considering that the Decepticons are furious with you, I can safely say that NEST is as dangerous as England."_ said Hedwig before she flew to her master shoulder and gave his ear an affectionate nip. _"Don't worry about me, Harry-mage. I can take care of myself."_

With that, she flew out the window towards England.

James watcher her fly before someone paged him on the intercom.

"_**Sir, your order has arrived. The package is in Hangar 3." **_

James grinned when he heard that.

After his meeting with the Queen, he finally agreed to go back to England with a few concessions.

Considering that he couldn't bring NEST soldiers with him and the Autobots were just too big to be inconspicuous, he decided to make new bots to bring with him and add to his firepower. Spells and curses can only do so much, but if you add Cybertronian weaponry into the mix then Voldemort was going to run for the hills with what he had in mind for him.

This was the reason why he used his connections to have a few vehicles brought to him turn into Autobots. They were going to be small but powerful. Thankfully, he had full control over his Mage-Spark that he could envision how he wanted the machines to transform.

If giant bi-pedial bots were too big to bring to England then animal bots would have to do. The thought made James cackle maniacally as he made his way to the hangar, scaring any bot or soldier who heard it.

* * *

James was in Hangar 3 grinning madly as he studied the four machines in front of him. He chose them specifically since, not only were they small, they were going to be very useful when shit hits the fan.

Considering that this was Voldemort, shit would definitely hit with a vengeance.

The first machine was a Suzuki Skyware Scooter, a very big hit and was open to customization, especially in Japan. This was going to be his main method of transportation when he arrives in Britain. He could have easily used apparition or portkey but considering that he's been away for more than five years, he was a bit rusty on local geography.

The second machine was Gatling Gun, a GAU-17 to be exact.

The third machine was one that Optimus suggested after combing the Internet (yes, Optimus was an Internet junkie and frequented sites with popular sci-fi stories, like Stargate and Star Wars), it was a toy lightsaber from a Star Wars fan.

Unlike other toys, however, the creator was a science geek so he tried his best to mimic the actual saber though so it had a rod that channels several bolts of electricity. In other words, it was a lightsaber version of a taser.

The last on the package was a machine he saw in an exhibit. It was a robotized panther. The creator was so talented with its make that it resembled the real thing down to the whiskers. It was built to mimic the real thing and it was placed in a children's exhibit. He had to dish out a million dollars for its purchase but what he had in mind made it a worthy investment.

All the Autobots were in the Hangar since this would be the first time James would be using his Mage-Spark to create an Autobot. The diagnostic equipments and Hack didn't count since they were made in an accident.

James rubbed his hands together in excitement and stepped forward, he gathered in his Mage-Spark and visualized what he wanted each machine to become. He could feel his core and there was a tinge of excitement as it sensed what its master wanted to do. James attributed it to the All-Spark in him.

When the images was firmly planted in his mind, he released his Mage-Spark in a burst and he could see the energy encompassed the four machines in front of him.

The machines shuddered before transforming into what James visualized them to be.

The Autobots were in awe as they saw their new brothers being brought to life.

James was cackling madly at the sight of the four bots in front of him.

Voldemort would shit himself when he saw his new babies.

Now all he needed to do was channel his Mage-Spark at the final package that was too big for the hanger to hold. He went outside with the Autobots and the newly-created ones following him until he stopped.

In front of him was a C17-Globemaster III gifted to him by the President for this purpose.

Oh, Voldemort was definitely in big trouble once he's through with him.

* * *

Sirius was currently in his study inside 12 Grimmauld Place reading Moody's report.

Despite playing a shadow role in the war due to his godson's advice, he took Harry's words to heart and started recruiting people when the last Potter heir decided to confront his enemy for the last time.

Sirius grinned when he received Harry's words from Griphook though he knew what his godson was doing. He knew that Harry was in the States since it was easy through the use of a few family magics he had under his disposal.

Also, his status as Harry's godfather made it possible for him to invoke a spell of sorts that would allow him to locate wherever his godson was in the world. It was a Potter spell that James taught him when he was assigned as Harry's godfather.

When he divined the location, he immediately sent Tonk to the US under cover to determine what Harry was up to and what he learned astounded him.

He knew that the Potter Luck landed them in tight spots but he swore that the infamous luck bred true and then some in Harry James Potter.

How the boy landed in the middle of an alien war, became the leader of a branch in the US military, a liason for the US and the Cybertronians, and finally, ended another similar war in Egypt he would never know.

However, he knew that if Harry did return to Britain to finish Voldemort for good then it was quite possible that he would be bringing a few of his…allies with him. If that did happen then Voldemort was so screwed. He viewed some of Tonk's memories upon first sight of a Cybertronian and what he saw definitely made him shit his pants…literally.

Robots that could turn to cars and use weapons that could blow a building in one shot? Now that was scary.

His thought returned to the paper he was holding. Moody was definitely a professional. The paranoid retired Auror turned their ragtag group of misfits into a cohesive fighting force that would put the DMLE to shame.

After separating themselves from the Order of the Phoenix when he found out what Dumbledore had in store for his godson, he immediately kicked out those who sided with the old coot and sealed of Grimmauld Place from everyone except for Tonks, Moody, and Remus.

When he received Harry's advise, he immediately sent Tonks and Remus out to do a little recruiting trip, in under two years, they were able to gather at least 50 witches and wizards into their ranks and the training started in earnest.

The first who signed up was Neville Longbottom. Who knew that the boy was a powerhouse.

Moody discovered that Neville's ineptitude at magic was because of his wand. It wasn't a fit for him so after taking the boy to Ollivanders in Diagon Alley and got a perfect wand for him, the boy took to magic like a fish to water.

Neville was followed by a few of Harry's fellow Gryffindors, namely Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Oliver Wood. When people found out he was recruiting for Harry's side, quite a lot of people joined in, including Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, and Daphne Greengrass just to name a few.

He washed his hands off the Weasley's when Remus overheard a conversation when he was still in the Order that Molly was planning to use Harry for her own schemes. Who knew that the woman had a Slytherin side to her?

She was instructing Ginny and Ron to manipulate Harry through the use of certain potions that would turn him into a weak-willed boy. He would be married off to Ginny, make a Will that would give the entire Potter Estate to the Weasleys, and shove the boy off to Voldemort to be killed.

That was one of the reason why they quit the Order and the Weasleys were forever blacklisted from 12 Grimmauld, except for a chosen few.

Hermione Granger wasn't an exception since she wholeheartedly agreed with Dumbledore's plan of reining Harry in. For her, Harry needed help and only the All Powerful Dumbledore could give it. Delusional much.

The Weasley Twins, Fred and George, were their spies in the Order. Any information that Sirius needed to hear was sent to him via a house elf named Dobby who was very loyal to Harry and his goals. The elf didn't follow Harry to the US because there were spells on his godson that made it impossible for anyone to track him outside familial spells. He knew that the goblin had a hand in that one.

It was also a surprise that Severus Snape contacted him in secret that he would serve as a spy for them.

After a thorough interview and a few oaths exchanged, they found out that he treated Harry like dirt because he couldn't refuse Dumbledore due to the oath the old coot was able to get out of him in exchange for protecting him from the Ministry.

Snape was a valuable addition to their cause since the man supplied them with information from the Order and Voldemort.

According to Snape, Dumbledore was getting desperate. The Headmaster knew that Harry was not in Britain but he couldn't do anything since Minister Scrimgeour ensured that any British nationals found in foreign soil would be persecuted. Also, the world was too big for him to properly locate Harry.

Dumbledore also confided in Snape that Harry was necessary to kill Voldemort due to being the Dark Lord's Horcrux. Sirius went nuts after hearing that. He immediately contacted Griphook about it and he needed to meet with Harry as soon as possible to find a way to get the Dark Tosser's soul out of his godson.

However, Griphook informed him that they already took care of it. Sirius was forced to trust the goblin since the account manager swore a vow of compliance so he wouldn't betray Harry for anything until he left the position.

Considering that the goblin was still alive after finding out about the Horcrux, he knew that his godson was no longer a Soul Anchor so he left the bank with a giant weight off his shoulder.

After reading the report, Sirius was about to exit his study when a familiar bird came in through the open window. He definitely recognized the bird and was a welcome sight, especially the letter tied to her leg.

"Hello, Hedwig. A word from Harry, I take it?" Sirius asked with excitement which grew when Hedwig bobbed her head in affirmative. He immediately took the letter, gave the bird a few owl treats, before reading what his godson has to say.

_Dear Snuffles, _

_Hope this letter finds you in perfect health and Remus hadn't knocked you out silly because one of the pranks you pulled. _

_Anyway, I'm coming back, though only temporarily until I get rid of the Dark Tosser and his muncher brigade. I met with the Queen since she was a bit desperate and had to set up a meeting. After three hours of hammering out the details, I decided to bring a few…friends with me to make sure that Voldemort would get a heart attack when we meet. _

_So, I'm coming in 10 days, or August 24 if you want to be technical about it. I will be there at around 4AM your time. You can meet me in Royal Air Force base in Cambridgeshire. The Queen was kind enough to give me clearance to use one of the hangers there as a base. If you wish to combine your forces with mine (which I hope you do) then tell the guards the password of the Marauder's Map. They'll let you in without problems. _

_I suggest that you only bring Tonks, Moody, and Moony since it would make the soldiers nervous having so many civilians in the base. I also don't want a big retinue waiting for me since we will be immediately discussing plans on how to deal with snake face. _

_That's it for now, see you in August 24. _

_Love you lots, _

_Prongslet_

Sirius grinned after reading his godson's letter. Harry was finally coming, though only to take care of Voldemort. He was seriously (cough cough) considering moving in with his grandson in the colonies after the war was over but he could discuss that with him later.

Right now, he needed to inform the gang. He pulled out his wand and fired off a Patronus to give the message to Tonks, Moony, and Moody to come to the study for a meeting. He would be showing them the letter and plan for the future.

If Harry…er…James was going to be brining some of his friends with him then Voldemort was as good as squished. He cackled madly with Hedwig giving him a frustrated look from her perch as she nibbled on a treat.

* * *

Sirius was currently waiting outside the hangar when a large C17 landed on the runway and made its way towards his position. Moony and Tonks were calmly standing beside him but Moody was eyeing the giant plane with distrust. He might be a powerful Auror but he was woefully inept when it came to muggle machines and seeing such a large plane coming at him was something that got the old Auror's nerves into overdrive.

The C17 stopped before entering the hangar and its rear hatch opened for a silver Porsche to exit. This was followed by a definitely different Harry riding a futuristic scooter of some sort though Sirius had to stare at it wide-eyed since the scooter was packing at lot of firepower if you consider the Gatling Gun hanging at its side read to wreak havoc.

His breath hitched when he saw a large black panther exit the plane and proceeded to follow Harry as his godson drove his way towards them with the car flanking him.

Thanks to his dog-like vision, Sirius took time to observe his godson. The US definitely did something right since the son of James and Lily Potter changed for the better. He was no longer the short scrawny kid that left Britain to get away from the war and start a new leash in life.

This Harry was huge and it showed. Judging from how tall he was sitting on the scooter, his godson was taller than his peers at Hogwarts. The military uniform hugged his lean muscular frame and Sirius knew that those medals on his chest were no decorations. Those were the real thing.

Whatever Harry did in the US, it was definitely the best for him.

Sirius saw Harry expertly swerve in front of him before coming to a complete stop. One of the soldiers in the hangar came out running before stopping in front of his godson and gave a stiff salute.

"General Evanson, welcome to RAF Cambridgeshire, sir." the soldier said crisply.

James smiled before returning the salute.

"At ease, lieutenant. Did Her Majesty brief you on my appointment here in the base?"

"Yes, sir. Hangar 27 is the largest here on base and is reserved for you if you wish it. All personnel are brief to your appointment and will defer to you if you have need of extra men and firepower."

"That's good, lieutenant. Everything is ready in the hangar, I take it?"

"Yes, sir. Everything is prepared as indicated on you orders."

"Perfect, now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to discuss with my godfather."

"Sir, the C17? Do you want it to be towed into the hangar?" the soldier asked while eyeing the large plane.

"No need. Let me take care of that right now." said James before looking over his shoulder. "Oi, Globemaster, get your oversized rump down to Hangar 27."

"Sure sure, Creator." a voice spoke through the plane's intercom as it blared throughout the base before the plane moved towards the hangar without needing to be towed. The RAF soldier was drooling at the sight of it.

James smiled fondly at the plane before turning to his godfather who was looking quite good. His freedom was definitely giving him a welcome change if his healthy outlook was something to go by.

"Hello, Snuffles." James said with a grin causing Sirius to bark out a laugh before giving him a tight hug.

"How are you doing, Har..er…James." Sirius said when he let go of his godson. He immediately change Harry's name since he didn't know how he wanted to be addressed.

"Call me Harry when we're alone and James when others are around?" Harry said with a grin before noticing the people behind his godfather. He grinned widely upon seeing Remus. "Moony! You look great. Your furry little problem not being a pest after full moon?"

"Still a pest, cub, but good food, friends, and sleep makes it bearable. You look good." Moony said before giving Harry a hug. "From your grip, I can say that US definitely made you a better man."

"That's an understatement, Moony." said Harry before noticing the other two. "The beautiful lady must be Tonk and the peg-leg dude must be Moody."

"I like him, cousin." said Tonks with a sultry grin on her face as he leered at Harry who just gave her a wink.

"You're well informed, lad." Moody said gruffly, giving Harry a speculative look.

"Let's just say that in my profession, information can make or break a battle." Harry said grimly. Everyone noticed the change in tone and they couldn't deny the fact that this was no teenager in front of them. Harry James Potter experienced war and it showed. "Let's adjourn to the hangar then we can get started with our discussion."

"Aren't you going to bring your scooter with you?" asked Tonks as she saw Harry walk to the hangar without bothering to drive the vehicle.

"Hm, considering that you're going to know about it might as well make it earlier." Harry mused before looking at the two vehicles and one panther. "Alright, you can transform now."

Sirius, Tonks, Moony, and Moody weren't prepared when all the machines in front of them transformed into humanoid robot.

The silver Porsche transformed first followed by the Gatling Gun on the scooter before jumping out of its perch, the scooter followed. The black panther was a surprise since it jumped into the air before transforming into a robot before landing on the ground in a crouch. What they didn't expect, however, was the C17 to stop and transform into a giant robot that was easily taller than the hangar.

"Merlin's brass balls!" Sirius, Moony, and Tonk cried out in surprise, awe, and a bit of fear.

Moody, however, was laughing his head off before cackling madly as he rubbed his hands together.

* * *

Hanger 27 of RAF Cambridgeshire was quite large, larger than the ones in NEST New Jersey, which was the reason why James picked it from the rest when he made concessions with the Queen. He had two reasons for it.

One, he needed a base where the gigantic Globemaster was to be housed.

Two, he needed a place big enough to house the ragtag army that Sirius and his retinue gathered up for the war with Voldemort.

When James saw Hanger 27 for the first time, he couldn't help but nod in approval since it would serve their purpose quite well.

When the British witch and wizards found their bearings after seeing Cybertronians for the first time, James introduced them to his…children. All of them addressed him as 'Creator' which was fitting considering that it was he who turned them into Transformers though it was irritating at times since no matter how much he tried to order them to call him James, they wouldn't budge.

Considering his size, James first introduced Globemaster which he created for the specific purpose of having a means to carry Autobots anywhere around the planet. The ordinary planes in NEST would have sufficed but James decided to make one since the Autotbots only had Jetfire as air support. Now they had two and Globemaster had Cybertronian weaponry on him that would be a hell for any Decepticons who wanted to bring him down. His size, three times Optimus' large frame, was clearly a boon to its offensive and defensive capabilities.

The next to be introduced was Jazz since he was James' bodyguard.

This was followed by Swiftride the scooter bot. Unlike the Arcee twins, she didn't have a wheel for feet but transformed into a bi-pedal bot that would give her the maneuverability unlike being on wheels.

Speaking of wheels, Swiftride's wheels were her primary melee weapons since they would transform into buzzsaws covered by a thin film of energon that could cut anything to ribbons.

Rapidfire the gatling gun was introduced and James warned them that the bot was quite a trigger happy machine. Considering the twin mini gatling guns mounted on his shoulders, and the two mini guns on his arms, the guy had the firepower that merited his designation. For a quite a small guy, standing only at four feet, he had so much firepower on him that would make Ironhide quake in his proverbial boots.

The panther was introduced as Nightshade, a stealth bot with the ability similar to that of a chameleon. His stealth mode was more advanced than any Cybertronian on the planet since the bot could bend light around himself to complete hide from any visual elements.

Finally, they stared incredulously at the small bot on James' shoulder with the designation Lightblade. When Tonks asked how such a small bot could be used to bring down Voldemort, James simply donned his Power Armor which surprised the British magical and Lightblade transformed into a small hilt which James activated causing a blade of pure energon to appear.

To prove his point, James walked over to a metal railing and easily cut it to ribbons causing the group to gape at him in shock.

Since James brought out his Power Armor, he jettisoned Hack from his perch on his hip and transformed into his bot mode. He introduced Hack to everyone and, considering what they saw before the laptop bot appeared, they weren't surprised.

However, James didn't tell them that each of these bots, except for Jazz could fuse with him. He tried that out in secret while on the plane and only Jazz was there to witness the event.

Hack was an added booster to James' Power Armor, giving him speed and maneuverability while in the air.

Swiftride gave James something that looked like something similar to skates which gave him speed and maneuverability while on the ground.

Rapidfire would fuse with James' Power Armor to become added weapons, twin vulcans mounted on his shoulders that could shoot pure Mage-Spark energy at his enemies.

Nightshade became a new defensive armor which gave James' a more fortified defense and allow James to utilize his special stealth capabilities.

They didn't bother to experiment with Globemaster considering how big the guy was and they were still inside him during transit. Also, James was working with the idea of possibly fusing with ALL his bots but he decided to try that out later when he had time.

When the introduction was finished, everyone adjourned to the small meeting room and started the discussion. It took an hour for Sirius, Moody, Moony, and Tonks to tell James everything that happened in Britain. Most of it he already knew but the workings of the little army they scrounged up was definitely new to him.

"Hm, so our little army is comprised of 50 witches and wizards, you four, me, and the bots I brought with me." James mused as he summarized everything Sirius told him about the army they had to combat Voldemort.

"Don't forget the Weasley Twins and Snape." Tonks quipped as she patted Lightblade on her lap. The little blade bot definitely liked her if his purring was anything to go by. James didn't know that bots could purr.

James shook his head in amazement.

"I can't believe that Snape is on our side. I knew that Dumbledore had a hand in most of my life while I was still in Britain but to know that he manipulated the man to torment me made me think that he is as bad as Voldemort."

"Aye he is lad. It would seem that Albus changed after defeating Grindewald. He no longer cares about the people, only his goals." Moody added his two cents as he eyed Rapidfire and his…accessories.

"I think Dumbledore is a prime example that power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely." James said while shaking his head. How the might have fallen indeed. "Anyway, before we can mount an assault on Voldemort, we need to know what his plans are and before we can off the tosser, there are certain things we need to find in order to end this war."

"You mean the Horcrux, right?" Sirius asked with a frown causing James to look at him in surprise.

"You know about it?"

"Snape informed me of the Horcrux and you being one of them. However, Griphook told me not to worry." Sirius said as he looked at his godson for an explanation.

James smiled at his godfather. The worry was clearly etched on the man's face.

"He's right. No need to worry about it. I was a Soul Anchor for the Dark Lord but a goblin healer removed it while I was staying in Gringotts before escaping to the US. So no, I'm no longer a Horcrux. However, the Dark Lord created seven of these things and three of them are destroyed. There's only four left." James informed them with a grim look on his face.

"No wonder he's insane. To make one Horcrux is bad enough but to make seven of them? He must be terribly afraid of death to court insanity." said Moony with a shudder.

"What do you mean, wolfy?" asked Tonks causing Remus to blush. James saw it and filed it for later. It would seem that his furry uncle had an admirer.

"When Snape informed us of the Horcrux in Harry, I made a special point to research the subject in the Black Family library. What I found was disconcerting. According to the book, a Horcrux is created by splitting the caster's soul through an act of ultimate evil."

"Ultimate evil?" James asked curiously.

"Murder." Remus told them grimly. "To kill an innocent is considered an act of ultimate evil. When a person kills someone out of pure hate, it fractures the soul. Killing out of self-defense doesn't count since those who do usually feel remorse over the action causing the fracture to heal over time. However, in the creation of a Horcrux, after fracturing their soul, a spell is needed to tear that fracture out of the whole soul and force it into an object, thus, a Horcrux. However, splitting your soul has a terrible consequence. According to the book, when a soul is split, it causes insanity to the owner since the soul is directly linked to one's mind. The more the soul fractures, the more insane the person gets. This may be the reason why Voldemort is what he is right now. To split the soul once would make a person mad, but to split it seven times, then we can safely say that the Dark Lord is utterly insane."

"If he was sane to begin with." Moody muttered under his breath which James clearly heard and agreed to wholeheartedly.

"Right. We know that he made seven. Three are destroyed already so that's a load off our shoulders. We need to know what the other four are so we can finally get rid of the schmuck."

"What were the three that was destroyed?" Tonks asked curiously.

"My scar is one. The second is the diary of Tom Riddle. I destroyed it by stabbing it with a basilisk fang. Considering what I learned of the beast, its venom must have destroyed the soul piece since it is the most acidic substance in the world. The last was Hufflepuff's cup in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. She was stupid enough to enter Gringotts under Polyjuice to get something from her vault. The goblin found out and apprehended her. They looked into her vault and found the Horcrux there. The goblins destroyed it immediately since they hate Soul Anchors with a passion."

"Ah, good show on the diary lad." said Moody with an evil grin on his face. "So we need destroy four more of the Dark Lord's trinkets. Any idea what they are?"

"We don't but it might be possible that Snape has an idea." James pointed out causing Sirius to nod.

"There is an Order meeting tonight so it is quite possible that he would drop by Grimmauld to inform me of what they discussed. I'll ask him then." Sirius promised. "Which reminds me, will you be coming over to stay with me?"

James shook his head.

"That's not a good idea at the moment. I don't want anyone to know that I'm back except for you four. I definitely don't want Voldemort or Dumbledore to know that I'm back. However, I will be revealing myself later when it's finally time to finish off the idiot."

"So what's the plan?" Moony asked mildly though he was inwardly surprised that his cub had a sound mind for tactics and judging from the medals on his chest, those weren't just for show.

"Simple. I stay here and wait for information on where the Dark Tosser's Horcrux are. If we have a lead then we hunt them down and destroy them. If the Dark Lord plans a raid, I will be there to stop him and cause a bit of damage to thin out the herd, so to speak."

"You're not going alone, pup." Sirius said adamantly causing the other three to nod in agreement.

"Sirius, you're not thinking clearly." James said with a grin. He stood up from his chair, donned his Power Armor and floated up. With a mental nudge, Rapidfire jumped and merged with his armor, twin Vulcans glowing with suppressed energy. To emphasize his point, James released the Bits from their chamber and all twelve of them hovered over his guests and their tips were glowing from the energy, ready to fire. "Do you really think that Voldemort can stand up to what I'm capable of? Not to brag, I have faced Decepticons and the Fallen in battle and none of them were able to touch me. Do you think that the Dark Tosser and his misfit munchers could?"

The British magicals could only gulp and nod in agreement considering that James' artillery were currently aimed at them.

Voldemort was so screwed.

* * *

**End of chapter 5.**

**Please leave a comment or a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Transformers. **

* * *

**Harry Potter/Transformers Crossover**

**When Worlds Collide**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

James had been in England for a week now and Sirius had kept him posted of everything Snape told him. It would seem that the British Ministry of Magic detected a large magical source enter Britain when he landed on British soil.

Thankfully, they didn't know where or who entered Britain, all they knew that someone did.

This news practically caused the Ministry to run around like headless chickens since they were thinking that Voldemort called in reinforcements. The Order was paranoid since they didn't know who the new enemy was nor do they know what they were capable of.

Sirius and James knew better so they just took the news with amusement. Moody commented that they were getting paranoid as he was which made them chuckle at the retired Auror.

Snape was every helpful in regards to the hunt for the Dark Lord's Horcrux. They didn't know what they were but they had a general idea where they were hidden.

According to Snape, the Dark Lord showed interest in three locations and all of them were included in patrol routes. One was Hogwarts, the second was an orphanage by the cliff, and the last was Little Hangleton. James immediately knew that these three areas heavy with Death Eater presence contained at least one of Riddle's Horcrux so after planning it out, James decided to go for the most remote of them – the orphanage.

It would seem that Snape's intel was spot on since James saw four Death Eaters outside the orphanage guarding the place. Nightshade took care of them easily by going into full stealth mode and twisting their necks without them noticing his presence. James disposed of the bodies by burning them to ash.

Checking the orphanage was a cinch since it was abandoned but after an hour of roaming its deserted halls, he didn't feel any magic in the area. However, when he investigated the cliff, he found a run-down path that led down into a beach. Curious, he followed the path with Nightshade and Hack who was riding the canine bot's back like a horse. They came across a large cave of sorts but it was nigh inaccessible due to the tide.

James snorted as he enveloped himself and his bots before flying into the cave until they saw a platform of sorts. There weren't any door but James could feel an entrance on the wall, magically hidden if the tingle in his core was anything to go by.

Not bothering to find out how to open it, he simply called up his Power Armor and leveled his entire bit arsenal onto the wall and blasted it to bits. Voldemort might have placed enchantments on it to block any magical attacks but Cybertronian weapons were something he didn't know about nor prepared to defend against.

Considering this was Voldemort they were talking about, James left his Power Armor on and cautiously entered the dark cave with his two bots following him. He created a ball of light and had it float above him like a miniature sun. His bots might be built with night vision but he didn't so he had to do it the old fashioned way to see what he was up against.

They went further into the cave to see a huge lake of sorts. There in the middle of the lake was an island and something on top of it was giving a green glow. James flew over the lake with his bots flanking him. He saw there were human bodies in the water and James shuddered how many there were. If he guessed right, the moment he did something with the glowing thing on the island, these corpses were going to animate to life and kill him. Inferis, got to hate them.

James reached the island and saw that there was nothing there except for a raised basin of sorts. He walked closer and peered in to see it filled to the brim with an unknown liquid and down at the bottom was a pendant. It had a large snake on its front forming an 'S'. Considering the snake motif, this was Slytherin's which Voldemort purloined.

He conjured a stick and poked at the unknown liquid to reach into the basin to fish out the locket. However, there was a shield of sorts on the rim that stopped it from going further. James reached out with a finger and he encountered the same shield.

"How expected of Voldemort to make this difficult for me." murmured James as he banished the stick.

"You expect him to, boss?" Nightshade said sarcastically. Aside from the British accent the new bots inherited from him, they were also very sarcastic.

"Considering how he hates my guts, no I don't expect him to make it easy for me." James said dryly.

"A very astute observation, sir." Hack quipped from Nightshade's back before jumping down and approached the basin. He tapped the underside a bit. "From its composition, I can drill a hole to drain the liquid, sir."

"Do that." James agreed.

Hack's arm morphed into a drill of sorts and placed it on the underside of the basin and started drilling. When he did, however, the corpses on the lake came to life and were exiting the lake making their way towards the group.

James cursed as he powered up his armor, his weapon bits coming to life and started raining down energy beams that incinerated the inferi that came too close. Nightshade transformed into his bot form and started firing at the inferi though he was specifically aiming at their heads with deadly accuracy. Considering the number of inferi in the lake, they were firing for half an hour straight and both were starting to run out of energy.

"Aren't you done yet, Hack?" James asked irritably as he blasted an inferi's arms with his wrist cannon before finishing it off with a headshot.

"A few more minutes, sir. There seemed to be something protecting the basin that makes it harder for me to drill through. From my calculations, it would be five more minutes to make a hole big enough for the liquid to drain."

"Fine." James grumbled before floating up and surrounded the island in an energy shield. Why he didn't do so in the first place he would never know. The inferi's were outside the shield, banging at it with all their might trying to get through. They failed miserably.

It was five minutes later that Hack finally pierced the basin and the liquid inside splashed harmlessly on the ground. James waited a bit for the liquid to complete drain before scooping up the locket and placed it inside a moleskin pouch Sirius gave him for this mission before tying it around his neck.

"Ready with your package, Nightshade?" asked James as he covered the three of them in his energy and floated them off the island before heading for the entrance.

Nightshade gave a grin and opened his chest to jettison a circular object the size of a tennis ball which he easily caught with his hand. It was the panther bot's most destructive weapon – an energon bomb. According to Hack's reading of the small thing, it packed enough power in its tiny package to rival 50 claymores and then some.

"Ready and waiting, boss. Let's get out of here before I drop it." Nightshade said excitedly. James rolled his eyes before speeding up using his boosters. When they cleared the cave, Nightshade dropped the bomb.

Five minutes later, James, Nightshade, and Hack were floating on top of the orphanage when the whole cliff blew up causing everything to fall to the ocean floor. James stared at the destruction before shifting his gaze to a grinning Nightshade.

"You didn't tell me it was that powerful." James asked mildly as he soared to a higher altitude before engaging his boosters towards Cambridgeshire.

"You didn't ask." Nightshade with a shrug though James could detect the smug undertone in the bot's voice.

* * *

James was currently cursing like a drunken sailor when they found out that the locket he stole from the cave was a fake.

When Sirius opened the letter, it revealed a letter written by R.A.B. for the Dark Lord that he replaced the Horcrux with a fake so it would be forever out of his reach. Thankfully, Sirius recognized the handwriting and the initials and informed everyone that it was his brother's, Regulus Arturus Black.

In a brief moment of insight, Sirius left their temporary base to Grimmauld Place and returned 30 minutes later with the real locket. He informed James that Kreacher hid the locket on Regulus' orders and to find a way to destroy it. It was obvious that it was above a house elf's power to carry out such an order.

James immediately took the locket and ignored its seductive call, flew out to an airstrip, threw the locket on the ground and leveled all of his cannons towards it. He found out at the cave that magic was nothing against Cybertronian weapons so it was quite obvious that whatever enchantment Voldemort placed on the thing, it wouldn't be able to survive an energy blast.

With relish, James leveled all of his weapons at the thing and even went so far as to fuse with Rapidfire for added firepower.

Ten minutes later of firing and cackling, the locket was ash. They all knew it was a Horcrux because when the locket was destroyed, a shade with Riddle's head on it screamed before dissipating into nothingness.

One down, three more to go.

* * *

His little stunt at the orphanage definitely caught Voldemort's attention since Snape contacted Sirius a day later to inform him that the Dark Lord was in a temper tantrum.

When the guards didn't report the next day, the Dark Lord immediately sent Lucius to find out why. The Malfoy Patriarch returned to inform his master that the orphanage, and the cliff that it was on, was no longer there. Voldemort showed his displeasure by putting Lucius under the Cruciatus for 10 minutes which left the man in a quivering mess.

The Dark Lord's temper rose to a crescendo when he found out that the Horcrux, which Snape discovered was the Slytherin Ring, was no longer in the Gaunt Shack. Three Death Eaters died when the Dark Lord ranted with Killing Curses flying.

Snape informed Sirius that the Dark Lord was planning to invade and conquer Hogwarts in two days time.

James was grinning like a loon as he thought of different strategies to make the Dark Lord pay for attacking one of his favorite places on Earth.

It was time for Harry James Potter to make an appearance and he was going to do it in style.

* * *

James was currently floating on top of Hogwarts to get a better view of Voldemort's invasion force. It would seem that the Dark Tosser went all out since he brought quite a retinue with him.

Ten giants, 20 werewolves led by Fenrir Grayback, and 100 Death Eaters. Voldemort was leading his army with his wand aloft, ready to cast the first spell.

Hogwarts wasn't defenseless since the Light Side rallied in defense of their beloved school. The entire Order of the Phoenix was there with Sirius' force backing them up. Aurors were also deployed and were stationed on the parapets to provide cover fire. Unfortunately, they didn't have any magical creatures on their side to counter the giants but James already put that into account.

Besides, Globemaster was getting bored.

The battle started in earnest with the giants at the forefront of Voldemort's army, shielding the humans with their magic-resistant skin. Sirius and his troops were facing the werewolves while the Order and Aurors were raining down spells after spells on the Death Eaters.

"I think it's time for us to join in on the battle, don't you think?" James asked mildly.

Globemaster was currently encircling the school via air route, ready to drop in at a moment's notice. Lightblade was in James' palm, surveying the battle below with his optics. Swiftride and Nightshade was floating beside him and Rapidfire was perched on his shoulder. Hack was already fused with him in his booster form. Jazz was currently hidden in the Forbidden Forest, waiting for his orders to attack.

After getting an affirmative from the team, he immediately sent a mental nudge to his creations, except Globemaster, to fuse with him.

The bots glowed as they slowly broke apart and combined with James' armor as he floated in mid-air. This was their first time they would fuse together and they didn't know what would happen.

Swiftride broke up first and her wheels shrunk and attached itself to the side of James' ankle while the rest of her body turned into cannons which attached to his hip. Nightshade covered the exposed parts in James' armor, closing up all the holes in his defense. Lightblade split into two and attached himself on James' gauntlets. Finally Rapidfire transformed in midair before adding himself into James' firepower.

An unexpected thing that occurred was his bots' Sparks connecting with his own, increasing his supply of energy so he would be able to maintain this form longer than the time limit.

He was about to swoop down and aid the defenders when a song blared through his communication link from Globemaster. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the flying C17 incredulously.

"_What in the world are you blaring over the link, Globemaster?"_

"_**Well, since we are going on a battle, just wanted to add to the mood with nice background music. Nice touch, don't you think?"**_

James had to admit that the music was catchy and got his adrenalin pumping.

"_What is it?"_ James asked curiously.

"_**Meteor, from Gundam Seed." **_Globemaster answered happily over the music.

"_You're turning into a bigger internet junkie than Prime is, Globe. I never knew you were into anime."_

"_**You didn't ask. Anyway, can I transform now? Those giants look like great playmates." **_The C17 bot asked eagerly, his desire to go toe to toe with the giants quite evident in his voice.

"_Knock yourself out."_

"_**Woot! Bombs away!"**_

James sighed as he watched Globemaster transform in mid air and dropped in front of the giants causing a small earthquake. The wizards and witches were dumbstruck at the sudden appearance of something that was way larger than a giant. They were shocked further when Globemaster smashed his fist into a giant's face and shot at another with the blasters on his shoulders that blew up its chest and scattering blood and gore across the battleground. Two giants down, eight more to go.

"Kids." James murmured as he shook his head before swooping down towards Sirius and engaged the blades on his gauntlets since his godfather was being flanked on both sides by rabid werewolves.

In a feat of agility, James sliced the head off of one werewolf and swerve in midair to stab one straight on the back, right through its spine and stomach. James reversed his stab and flipped before dropping beside his godfather before activating his shoulder Vulcans and filling up the dying werewolf with holes.

"Be careful there, Padfoot." James warned with a cheeky grin as he let lose his Vulcans and cannons on the approaching werewolves. He hit a few of them but some were able to dodge.

"Show off." muttered Padfoot as he unleashed a Reductor curse that blew up a werewolf's face before engaging another one.

"Nah, that's all skill, beloved godfather. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Dark Tosser to play with. Ta ta." James said as he engaged his thrusters and flew into the air just in time to see Jazz coming out of the forest in his alt mode to run over a few screaming wizards before transforming and backing Sirius up with his pistols firing rapidly at the incoming threats.

James flew across the battlefield with his weapons bits flying around him and hitting any Death Eaters he could find until he stopped right in front of Voldemort who was looking at him in fear.

"How dare you fight the all-powerful Lord Voldemort?" screamed the Dark Lord as he fired a curse at James who simply batted it away with swipe of his energon sabers.

"I'm so hurt that you don't recognize me, snake face. Of all those times that we shared together, you forgot all about me. I'm hurt." James said with fake sadness. He saw Voldemort studying his face for a few seconds before realization dawned in those red orbs.

"Harry Potter." whispered Voldemort. "It would seem that Dumbledore's pawn has returned. How quaint."

"Psh, I didn't return because of the old coot, Tom." James scoffed before conjuring a fireball and throwing it at the Dark Lord who created a shimmering shield to intercept the attack with a slash of his wand.

"And why did you return, boy?" Voldemort asked, intrigued, before letting loose a spell chain of dark curses that James dodged or shielded with his energy construct.

"Simple. You're getting annoying. Your stupidity caught the Queen's attention and she asked me to take out the trash." James replied calmly as he threw a blade at Voldemort who apparated to dodge and appearing a few meters away to the left. James recalled his blade with a thought before taunting his foe. "Afraid, Tom?"

"Afraid, I am not, Harry Potter. It is you who should be afraid." taunted Voldemort before raising his wand over his head and moved it counterclockwise before slashing it forward. Inky black clouds appeared on top of his head before it solidified and fired a barrage of lightning towards his opponent.

James saw the attack coming a mile away and was prepared for it. He gave a command for his weapons bits to spread out before conjuring a golden shield that encompassed him in a dome. This was one of the most powerful shields against elemental spells that the US Aurors were kinds enough to teach him. The bolts of lightning crashed harmlessly on his shield before sending out a command to his awaiting weapons.

Voldemort wasn't prepared when the floating blue metals fired shot after shot of energy bolts that he was hard-pressed to dodge. One beam clipped him on the shoulder that almost blew it off. Thankfully, the dark rituals he performed improved his body's durability so all he got from it was a mild burn.

James raised an eyebrow at that.

"It would seem that old Tommy boy got an upgrade." James said with a whistle. "Dark rituals, Riddle?"

"What's it to you, Potter? Resorting to muggle tricks just to bring me down? How…uncivilized of you." taunted the Dark Lord though he was annoyed because his arch enemy was pulling out spells that he never heard off and that golden shield was one of them that easily blocked one of his most powerful elemental attacks.

"Ah, you want a spell fight then let me oblige you, old man." James said with a sadistic grin as he unleashed a rapid fire of Bombardas, Reductos, Confringos, and other hexes in his arsenal at the Dark Lord who's eyes widened when his enemy started tossing spells wandlessly at a rapid pace.

"Curse you." growled Voldemort as he waved his wand in front of him causing a golden shield made of pure magical energy to materialized protecting him from the barrage. James was prepared for that, since, he was channeling huge amounts of Mage-Spark into his next spell salvo.

To put simply, Voldemort's shield withstood the attack a few times before it finally broke and some of the spells pelted the Dark Lord before he apparated away. Considering that he was in pain, he splinched himself which made him leave his left hand twitching on the ground he was standing on.

James grinned and floated himself above the ground and calling his weapon bits to him. He visualized his targets and sent them off. Werewolves and Death Eaters fell wounded or dead as his weapon bits weaved through the Dark Lord's forces, decimating them. He kept up the barrage for 5 more minutes before calling them back to their chambers.

The field was eerily silent though it was punctuated by a roar of rage and pain when Globemaster conked the last giant on the head, turning it to mush.

* * *

James was currently sitting on Globemaster's shoulder when the people he didn't want to associate with approached him. It would seem that they were wary of the giant robot in front of them since they stopped a couple of meters away.

"Harry, my boy. I'm happy to see that you're back." Dumbledore said cheerfully, his twinkles were at full blast. "Now, if you would please accompany me, we will take you to safety. As you can see, Tom is currently on a war path and you're safety is paramount."

James listened to the old man's words and could help but scoff.

"Safety, Dumbledore? You think that I don't know what's running in that head of yours?"

"Mind your manners, young man. You don't speak to the Headmaster that way." screamed Molly though she shut up immediately when James leveled her a glare.

"Ah, Molly Weasley. One of the people I have things to discuss with. Fed someone some potions lately?" James said casually. This caused Molly to stiffen along with Ron and Ginny beside her.

"Harry, come down there this instant. Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley only have your best interest at heart." Hermione shouted.

"Ah, Hermione Granger. The smartest witch of her generation. Tell me, Hermione, how's life been treating you?"

"What's all these questions, Harry? There is no time for that. You need to follow Professor Dumbledore's orders and hide you to safety."

"Tell me, Ms. Granger." James said coldly, calling up his power and blanketing the entire area with intense pressure causing the group in front of him to buckle. "Who are you to tell me what to do? Are you by chance stupid enough to think that I can't take care of myself when it was I and my friends who practically destroyed the Death Eaters and saving Hogwarts in the process?"

"We need to talk about that, Harry. Killing is not the answer. We should give them a chance. I'm sure that Tom coerced them into joining his group." Dumbledore said in an admonishing tone.

"Hm, is that so Albus Dumbledore. Tell me, did you give Grindewald a chance when you stabbed him in the back after he was shocked that your spell hit your sister, Ariana?" James said with a malicious grin on his face. Thanks to Griphook, he had so many dirt about the Headmaster that it would make his head spin.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" said Dumbledore wearily.

"Oh? You mean you didn't know? Let me remind you. I found out through my connections that it was your spell that killed your sister, Ariana. When Grindewald was in shock over your actions, you stabbed him in the back before you drained him dry of his powers which made you the strongest wizard in all Britain. Tell me, Albus Dumbledore, is that your so-called second chance?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Harry." Hermione admonished. "Professor Dumbledore wouldn't resort to that."

"Really now, Ms. Granger. Then I challenge the all-powerful Headmaster to swear an oath stating that he didn't do what I said he did. Let the truth come out?"

"You're going Dark, Potter." Ron shouted angrily.

"Really? I'm going dark? Then what about your plan to manipulate me and dose me with potions, force me to marry Ginny, force me to make a Will stating that you will get the Potter Estate, and throw me to Voldemort to die? If I am Dark then what does that make you and your so-called Light family." James said sarcastically. It was then that Minister Scrimgeour entered the scene.

"Harry James Potter, you are under arrest for criminal activities and bringing these…things into a magical enclave." Scrimgeour shouted while his Aurors trained their wands on him.

"Criminal activities?" James said with a tilt of his head. "What did I do specifically, Minister?"

"You have no right to ask question from your betters, Potter. I suggest you come quietly or things will get worst for you." Scrimgreour said with a grin on his face.

"Hm, let me think about that for a second…let me see…ummm…no. I don't think I will." James said with a grin.

"Then we're going to force you to come. Auror's fire!"

James waved his hand and constructed a shield of pure Mage-Spark energy that covered him and Globemaster. Thankfully, the rest of his bots were resting beside the C17 bot so the shield protected them as well.

Spells after spells crashed harmlessly on his shield though he raised an eyebrow when Ron, Hermione, and some of the Aurors resorted to Killing Curses. However, these were useless against him considering that his shield was semi-solid. Dumbledore was also bring out his own magical salvo to bear but it was useless in the face of James' energy construct.

He let them tire themselves out until he got wary of their antics. He raised his right hand, palm upward, before summoning the attackers' wands. They were all yanked out of their grips and obediently gathered together over James' palm.

With a smirk, James crushed all of them in an energy construct, turning them to dust.

He got quite a reaction out of the group but he was confused as to why Dumbledore was currently howling in rage. It was just a wand after all and he could always get another one from Ollivander.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sirius signal him that they were going to portkey out. He gave his godfather a nod to proceed before looking at the distraught group in front of him.

"Well, I have to go now. Lots to do and things to see." James said cheerfully. "Oh, by the way. Molly, Ron, and Ginny, you will be receiving a few letters from my account manager at Gringotts and Dumbledore too. Minister, just to let you know, that the Queen is the reason why I am here and she signed an immunity over my actions. Considering that I am no longer a citizen of Britain, you can't touch me. If you do decide to try your luck again then I suggest that you do so with the Queen's permission because next time, I would not resort to destroying your wands. Since you fired Killing Curses at me then I will utterly destroy you. Ta ta."

Having said his piece, James activated the portkey on himself and on the bots. They disappeared from Hogwarts to leave a group of people howling in rage and fear.

* * *

The battle at Hogwarts turned quite a lot of heads in the Wizarding Britain and the news that were flying around were both enlightening and horrifying at the same time.

James spent the next two weeks working his ass off to fight three battles. No, he didn't fight using spells and curses. No, he fought using propaganda and truth.

The first battle was against Albus Dumbledore. Thanks to Griphook's gathered information, he contacted the Daily Prophet and met with one of their controversial reporters – Rita Skeeter.

When he saw the woman for the first time, he hated her immediately. He had to swallow his dislike because Griphook told her that if he wanted to effectively air out Dumbledore's dirty laundry to the world then he needed to work with the woman since she was the best for the job.

After finalizing the contract for her efforts and got a an oath from her never to write anything negative about him, he sent her off with a thick envelope containing all the information Griphook managed to acquire concerning Dumbledore and his actions. She took off with an evil grin on her face that James' couldn't help but follow.

It was safe to say that the entirety of Magical Britain was in an uproar after reading the man behind Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's dirty secrets were aired out to the whole Wizarding Britain for the whole week.

The first thing that was published was how Dumbledore ignored the Will of a pureblood family, more specifically, the Potters. The entirety of the Will was posted on the Daily Prophet along with her article. Dumbledore couldn't get himself out of this one because his signature was quite evident on the Will since he acted as the witness to its creation.

Because of this, quite a few people were after his blood since ignoring a Will from a pureblood family resulted in a one-way trip to Azkaban.

Harry was NOT supposed to end up with the Dursleys but he did because of Dumbledore. Since Sirius was in Azkaban at that time, he was supposed to go Remus Lupin but because of the Werewolf Laws that Ministry had going, he wasn't available to take care of him (this was pointed out and quoted by Rita which she gleefully informed her readers was penned and passed by Dumbledore himself).

With Lupin not qualified to take care of him, he was supposed to go to Minerva McGonagall, and if she couldn't take him, then Amelia Bones would be the last in line.

It was quite obvious that two were available and Dumbledore simply ignored it.

Another damning proof was Dumbledore's hand in sealing the Will using his right as the Chief Warlock. No amount of alibi was going to help him try to change the mind of the readers. The evidence was all bared for everyone to see.

The next thing that practically tied Dumbledore's hand were Pensieve memories of various people who witnessed Albus Dumbledore cast the curse that killed his sister and stabbed Grindewald at the back. Fortunately for the old coot, no one noticed him steal Grindewald's magic but the evidence was enough to remove him from his position in the Wizengamot and the ICW.

James had it in good authority that Grindewald was laughing himself silly after reading that piece of news while being holed in his cell in Nurmengard.

Albus Dumbledore was still the Headmaster of Hogwarts but he didn't hold the position long because the next article that came out practically forced the Board of Governors to kick him out of the castle.

Rita Skeeter happily displayed the transaction records of Harry's Trust Vault.

The entire Wizarding Britain saw how Dumbledore emptied the vault each year and did the same on the next when it was refilled from the Potter Estate. Even when Harry started Hogwarts, Dumbledore made regular withdrawals but didn't empty it out completely since it would look suspicious if Harry went to his vault only to find it empty.

Considering that he was the 'appointed' Magical Guardian of Harry through his own machinations, it didn't make sense why Dumbledore needed the money when he didn't even raise Harry himself. It was quite obvious that he was stealing it and the Wizarding World definitely realized that.

When the week ended, Dumbledore was down in the rut with all his positions taken away from him. His name was dragged in the mud as the Wizarding World finally saw the real Albus Dumbledore and they didn't like it one bit. Even his brother, Aberforth, washed his hands off his brother for what he did to young Harry. They never saw eye to eye after Ariana's death and this revelation just widened the crack in their relationship never to be repaired again.

When James was finished with the old coot, he had no gold left since Gringotts gave it all to him due to his actions against the Potter heir.

Albus didn't go to prison but it would have been better if he did because every time he came out within sight of the public, he was bombarded by rotten fruits and vegetables before he gathered enough of his wits to apparate or portkey out. He was also under 24-hour watch so he wouldn't do anything nefarious considering what James did to him.

One welcome result to the sacking of Dumbledore was the discovery of another of the Dark Lord's Horcrux the man was hiding in his office.

When Minerva McGonagall took the position Headmistress of Hogwarts, she immediately informed Sirius of the Slytherin Ring when she found it in her predecessor's hidden drawer. The dark magic clinging to the object forced Minerva to immediately floo call Sirius and the man immediately recognized the magical signature in the jewelry as Voldemort's.

James destroyed it with a relish when it was brought to him.

Moody informed the group that the ring wasn't what the Dark Lord was hiding so after getting permission from the Headmistress, they thoroughly searched the cast for the Dark Lord's Soul Anchor. It was one of the elves who managed to find it in the Come-and-Go Room or the Room of Requirements. It was the Ravenclaw's Diadem and it was immediately destroyed by James when he got his hands on the thing.

The Dark Lord was now down to one Horcrux and they couldn't wait to get their hands on it because that was the only thing stopping them from offing the snake-faced idiot.

The second war James waged was with Voldemort. It was quite obvious that the Dark Tosser was lying low while nursing his wounds but James didn't give him the chance to recuperate. He hit the tosser and he hit him hard enough to make him cringe.

James provided Rita Skeeter with his memories of his conversation with the specter of Tom Riddle down in the Chamber of Secrets. To back this up, Griphook gave her a full biography of Tom Riddle before he became Voldemort; his family background, his life at the orphanage, his stint at Hogwarts, the works.

The entirety of Wizarding Britain, especially the purebloods, were shocked to discover that the person they considered as lord and master was nothing more than the son of a muggle and a squib. Sure he was powerful but how could a person spout pureblood ideology when he wasn't one himself.

This caused a lot of Voldemort's supporters to revoke their allegiance of him and leave the country in droves. The Malfoy's disappeared from Britain overnight when that news leaked out followed by other known supporters of the Dark Lord, like the Goyles, Crabbes, Parkinsons, and McNairs.

James might not have waged a literal war at Voldemort but this move practically diminished the Dark Lord's ranks. Without the purebloods backing him up, the Dark Lord was just another wizard dreaming dreams of conquest that he could never hope to achieve.

* * *

"Whoah! Wait a minute. What do you mean I have to take my Wizengamot seat?" James asked incredulously. "I'm no longer a British citizen so I should be exempted."

Sirius shook his head before smirking.

"Sorry, James, that's not how it works. No matter how much you change your name or citizenship, according to blood and magic, you're still Harry James Potter, a lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House." Sirius informed his godson before shrugging. "Besides, you have to take the seat or forfeit it from the Roster of Ruling Lords."

"What do you mean forfeit?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

Seeing the confused look on his godson's face, Sirius decided to explain.

"There's an old law stating that if an ancient and noble family doesn't take their Wizengamot Seat within 50 years since it was vacated then their family is forever stricken from the rolls of nobility. In your case, the last person who held the seat was your grandfather, Charles Potter, and he died when Prongs was still in Hogwarts with Moony and me. Your dad, James, didn't take the seat because he was too busy fighting the war. If you do the math, this is the last year before the law takes effect."

James sighed. Great, another title tacked onto his name.

"Fine." James said with a defeated sigh. He might not have liked Wizarding Britain but he didn't want his family's legacy to disappear because of his stubbornness. "Besides, what is so important about the Wizengamot anyway? I heard it is only a legislative branch of the Ministry."

Sirius gave his godson a long look before shaking his head.

"That's what they all say but the Wizengamot is more than that. Let me give you a brief history lesson. When the British Wizarding government was put up, they had to make sure that the Minister wouldn't abuse the power granted to him by the position. This is the job of the Wizengamot. All the laws are ratified and passed by a council of nobles that made up the original founders of Wizarding Britain. This includes the twelve ancient and noble familes, ten noble families, and twenty other minor houses. Oh, just for information, the Blacks and Potters belong to the first twelve." Sirius added the last part as an afterthought.

James thought about it for a few moment before nodding in understanding. He was woefully uneducated when it came to British magical laws so he might need to visit a bookshop to get the right reading material. He didn't want to take his seat and look like an idiot.

"Ah, I guess it's quite different in the US then. The US version of the Wizengamot has a more…democratic approach. In most cases, any laws and bills have to be voted on by leaders voted into their position by the magical population. Heck, even the magical creatures has a right to vote and they send their representatives during sessions just to be in the know." James informed his godfather who had an astonished look on his face.

"You mean they don't have any nobility? None at all?"

James smiled before shaking his head.

"None, Padfoot. You see, the colonies didn't originally have magic. Well, actually, they do but it was wild magic, uncontrolled. If they want to perform spells then they do rituals or prayers. It was the introduction of wand-based and casting-based magic that allowed the US Ministry of Magic to exist. But unlike here, the magical community there accepted the magical creatures and treated them as sentient beings. That is why they became powerful so fast after President Lincoln laid the foundation for its creation." James explained to his godfather.

"Ah. You studied their history I take it?" asked Sirius with a grin. He knew how his godson hated to read books but would do it if he had to.

"You have no idea." James said ruefully. It was thanks to Hack that he survived his crammed study session. "So, what is expected of me in the Wizengamot?"

"Oh, nothing much." Sirius admitted causing James to look at him with disbelief. "You just need to attend, hear what the people had to say or listen to new laws being passed and vote. You will also listen to solicitors present their case and decide with the other lords and ladies whether one is guilty or not. However, one of the key difference is your title as a lord of a most ancient and noble house. The Founding Twelve holds the final decisions to any matters. This is why things had been hectic these past few years since there's only a few of us left after Grindewald and Voldemort decimated the population."

"So, how many of us are left?" James asked curiously.

"Let me see…Potter, Black, Greengrass, Bones, Longbottom, Crouch, Peverell, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff."

"Whoah, back up a bit. The Hogwarts Founders are also part of the Founding Twelve?"

"What do you expect? Hogwarts began when the Ministry was set up by King Arthur's court. After all, those four were considered as the most powerful witches and wizards outside Merlin."

James whistled.

"Sweet. I definitely need to buy a book of British Wizarding history. You think that you have some in your library? Hm, maybe there's a few of them in the Potter vault." James mused.

Sirius shook his head in negative.

"If you do then those books are seriously outdated. I suggest that you buy the latest issue in Flourish and Bloots, and use the old history tomes you have in your vault as reference. This way, you get factual information and disregard those that the Ministry put in because of propaganda."

"Ah, good idea. So, when is the next Wizengamot session?" James said as he tapped a few keys on Hack's keyboard. He needed to get a message to Optimus about his responsibilities here in Britain. He would do it for his family's legacy if nothing else. Besides, he needed a vacation anyway and he didn't get any for the years he stayed in the military as NEST's commander. He would send Jazz and Globemaster back home in the morning since everything here was under control. If nothing else, his 'children' would help him take out the trash if necessary. "So…when's the next Wizengamot session?"

"Tomorrow." Sirius said casually causing James' eyes to bug out.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**end of chapter 6. **

**Please leave a comment or a review.**


	7. Important Announcement POLL UP

**Greetings, my beloved readers and followers;**

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone for your patronage of my fanstories, your many reviews and comments have helped in their development, and granted me a boon in learning and improving in the process.**

**The reason I am putting up this announcement is the lack of time I currently have to devote to my stories. Work and some issues raised its ugly head and demands quite a lot of my time, taking quite a chunk of my writing and brainstorming sessions.**

**This is why I decided to put up a poll to give you, my readers and followers, a chance to pick stories that you want me to work on. This doesn't mean that I won't be working with the rest, only that updates would be pretty slow due to the lack of time I have at my disposal.**

**Anyway, the poll is up and please pick three stories you want me to focus my attention on. The poll will be up for 2 weeks before I will post an announcement as to what stories will be updated.**

**That's it for now.**

**Cheers everyone.**

**Corruptmonk**


End file.
